Summer with the Enemy
by soccershadow3
Summary: Hermione isn't just part of the golden trio she hold secrets but what happens when enemy Draco Malfoy comes to stay in her muggle home for the summer? Things will heat up for the good or bad? What happen when he finds out her secrets? Rating just in case.
1. Last Day & Home again

**HEY Guys i have been writing this story for a while and as a Christmas gift to all my readers! I hope you like my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Please review!**

**Summer with the Enemy**

**Hermione POV**

Its thrilling to know that tomorrow we will be on a train to go home for the summer.

"So what are you doing for the summer Mione? Are you going to come to the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"I might, it depends, I want to spend some time with my muggle friends, so maybe later in the summer close to school." I answered as we sat down for our last dinner at Hogwarts for our 6th year.

"That's cool, we understand," Ginny answered popping out of nowhere kissed Harry on the cheek and sat down to eat.

"So Ron how's Lavender and you doing?" I asked as he stuffed his face full of food.

"Pretty good," he answered while he stuffed more food into his mouth. "How are you doing? Going out with anyone?"

"I'm good, and I won't be dating for awhile. I can tell you that, maybe next year." I answered thinking of home and what awaited me. "Plus who would want to date me once they find out," I mumbled but Harry and Ginny gave me sympatic looks while Ron was to busy talking to Lavender to hear my last words.

"That's not true Mione you will find someone that cares, "Harry started.

"For the both of you," Ginny finished quietly so that no listening ears could hear it.

"Thanks guys that means a lot to me. Well I better go and return the books I was reading, I'll see you guys in the morning, night," I said standing up grabbing my new black with white designs skater backpack that the boys got me for my coming home present. When I got the backpack two weeks ago, it was full of muggle treats and pictures along with letters from each of my boys.

The pictures were the best though because they were of everything that I was missing out on, prom, dates, party nights, clubbing, watching my boy do things. Seeing those pictures of my boy with my boys makes me feel that someone is watching over my boy. That night I fell into a peaceful sleep.

_The next day…_

I was so excited that we get to go home today that I was woke up at 6 am and breakfast wasn't until 7am with the carriages here at 10am so I dressed in what the boys at home would expect me to wear. I changed into a denim mini skirt, with a red sleeveless shirt that hugged me perfectly. Brushed my hair and deciding to do my hair and make-up on the train, I pulled on my knee length cream colored trench coat, and slipped on my white flip-flops and left the dorm to wake the boys.

"Raise and SHINE!" I yelled as I came into the boys dorm.

"Ugh, go away." The four boys all groaned.

"Fine but if you miss breakfast and don't get home than don't come whine to me!" I answered watching as Ron, Dean, and Seamus jump from bed racing to the bathroom. "Come on Harry, please wake up we get to go home today!"

"I don't want to go, I want to go to the Burrow. " Was his reply.

"Well you only have to stay at the Durselys for a week than the rest of the summer you get to spend time with your girlfriend and best mate." I answered.

"Ok fine I'm up I'll see you at breakfast." I nodded and skipped down the stairs meeting Ginny on the way and we made our way to the Great Hall for our last meal at Hogwarts this year. We started eating and were almost done by the time the boys came down.

"So Mione, what's up with the trench coat?" Ron asked.

"Uh, nothing I just didn't want to get cold on the way home." I answered, while Ginny gave me a look saying, I-will-see-what-you-are-hiding.

"We will met you boys at the carriages, we need to finish packing," Ginny said pulling me up with her.

"So why did you drag me away? I'm done packing." I waited to say until we were halfway to the tower.

"I wanted to see what you are hiding under that coat." Ginny said excitedly.

"I'll show you when we get to king's Crossing please just let it go for now!" I pleaded knowing that she would probably show me off if she saw me now. It wasn't like I didn't dress this way during school it was just that I always kept my outer robes on, I didn't want anyone to judge me being a girly girl that is also why I threw myself into studying.

"I guess," She sighed as I held my strong posture.

"So lets get you packed," With that I helped Ginny finish packing along with the little things into my bag. I made sure I had sweets, make-up that I would use, hair straightner and the little gifts I would give the boys once I got home in my backpack. Grabbing my suit cases we were on our way, since my cat was killed during the war. Meting the boys at the carriages I sat mostly in silence waiting to get home, while the three others in the seats we were sitting at they were talking about quidditch. I straightened my hair just curling the ends in beautiful ringlets, doing light make-up with shiny-lip gloss. I finished just in time for the train stopped and we collected our things and headed to the mass of red hair.

"OH my dears are finally home," Molly Weasley the mother of Ron and Ginny, "Oh Hermione dear don't you look pretty, Harry that hair is so messy, Ronald what is the matter with your shirt, Ginny my baby girl your finally home." She gushed.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry and I replied pulling away from the very tight hug she pulled us into the minute she saw us.

"I should probably get going," I said as they talked about this year.

"Oh mom can I go with Harry and Mione to say hi to Mione's parents, please," Ginny pleaded.

"I guess since her parents are dropping Harry off right?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked at me.

"Yes we are," I answered.

"Alright dear, I'll wait here for you," She agreed as we walked towards the wall that separates the muggle and the wizarding worlds.

"You do know that my parents are out of the country and my friends are picking me up right?" I asked.

"Yeah! I want to see your friends oh maybe they would like to go shopping!" Ginny squealed. As we walked through the wall and looked for my friends once I saw them I stopped.

"Hold on a minute if they see the coat I'm dead." I whispered as I tore it off and stuffed it into my trunk. "Okay lets go," I walked forward but noticed they weren't following. "What?"

"You look…you…skirt…" Ginny wasn't making sense looking towards Harry for help.

"You look HOT!" Harry answered earning a smack from Ginny. "Sorry."  
"Ok lets go," We turned to go and guess who we ran into Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott.

"Oh look who we have here, Weaselette, Pothead, and Mudblood," Malfoy sneered at us. I smirked as I am a totally different person from the wizarding world.

"Oh and it is the pureblood scum, Nott Hot, bitch, and Malferret," I replied smirking as usual. "I would seat and chat but seeing as you would waste my time, I'll pass." I looked over their shoulder to see my guys.

"Mya! Where ya been? We were waiting for you and scarhead over here!" Hayden said loudly scaring the three slytherins. They turned to face them and it was funny to see the tormentors in the school shrink just a tiny bit from the size and number of them. The boys were all around the same height so a little taller than Draco who was half a foot taller than me.

"Are they bothering ya girl?" Ryan asked looking ready to fight.

"What if we were? Are you the poor girls' body-guard or a shag?" Nott answered.

"SHIT!" I jumped to Ryan just as he was about to pounce. "Ryan dude calm done deep breaths! Don't worry about the scum think of me, the boys, Ryder." I whispered the last name in his ear.

"Ok but don't even think you are going out to night, never know where the scum will be," Ryan answered glaring at the slytherins.

"Don't think you can stop, I am with out responsibility until Sunday so don't think you are going to stop my break." I hissed at him backing away as he tried to grab my arm to get his point across. "I said stop!" He stilled and looked away from me, as I used my stern look.

"Um… Mione want to introduce us," Ginny asked me.

"Oh yeah sorry, this is Brock, Zack, Dylan, Hayden, and Ryan is the one that is trying to calm down." I said pointing each and one.

They all had slightly tan skin and close to the same height, Brock has short curly brown hair, with bright green eyes. Zack has golden blonde skater hair, with light brown eyes. Dylan has shaggy brown hair, with brown eyes. Hayden has short black hair that's always spiked, with Christmas green eyes. Ryan now Ryan has the skater dark brown hair, with dark blue eyes.

"Cool it Ryan you know she was only saying the truth." Dylan hissed at him before punching him in the arm.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked, as the slytherin boys stood and watched.

"Oh don't worry bout him, he is just an overprotective git sometimes." Zack replied, "But I will start being on his side if I don't get my hug Mya!" I immediately jumped into their arms being passed to one another.

"Ginny you should probably head back your family's waiting," I gave her a hug as I said this.

"Your right, give your boy a kiss for me!" She said after giving Harry one final good-bye, she was gone in a few seconds.

"I still say they shag her," Nott whispered loudly meaning for us to hear it, "I mean look at them 5 guys here, and 2 guys at school, she knows how to get around."

"Guys ignore them! Ok! You know I would never, never do that! Harry you want to party tonight and take you home tomorrow?" I asked knowing straight away from the scowls on Brock, Hayden, Ryan's faces that I said something wrong heck even Dylan and Zack who are the calmest looked mad.

"No its time to go now!" Brock answered grabbing my arm and pulling me to him while Hayden grabbed the other.

"Oh Shit this is going to be a long day," I looked back to glare at the slytherin that doomed me to seat at home tonight but was surprised to see Malfoy and Zabini look a little concerned.

"So what have you guys been up to? " Harry asked after I was thrown into the backseat of my black 4-door Ford pick-up truck.

"Nothing much the usual," Zack answered as the others were still cooling off. "So Harry you want to hang tonight?"

"That would be cool, but I should get to the Dursleys they aren't the nicest people." Ryan nodded and started the driving to the Dursleys.

"Thanks mates, Mione I'll keep in touch, have fun." Harry said as he gave me a hug.

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I have two more stories that i am writing so i will update as soon as i can! **

**Please Review...Review Can't wait to see what ya all think!**


	2. Party, unwanted enemy, secret out

**HEY Guys i have been writing this story for a while and as a Christmas gift to all my readers! I hope you like my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Please review!**

**Summer with the Enemy**

**Hermione POV**

"So what have you guys been up to? " Harry asked after I was thrown into the backseat of my black 4-door Ford pick-up truck.

"Nothing much the usual," Zack answered as the others were still cooling off. "So Harry you want to hang tonight?"

"That would be cool, but I should get to the Dursleys they aren't the nicest people." Ryan nodded and started the driving to the Dursleys.

"Thanks mates, Mione I'll keep in touch, have fun." Harry said as he gave me a hug.

* * *

"Okay Harry be careful, owl me." I replied with that we were gone.

"So Mya how's it going?" Hayden asked but I ignored them as they tried to talk to me.

"Fine we give in, just talk and we will go to the 'Star' club. But no drinking tonight please!" Ryan caved as we pulled into my driveway.

"No sweat guys I won't drink tonight," I jumped out of the truck dragging my trunk and backpack with me up the walk way to our big white house that my family owns, while the guys followed.

My house was one of the biggest houses in the small neighborhood we lived in, it is a three story house, with a 4 car garage. The first floor held a kitchen, dinning room, living room with a fireplace, a bathroom, and the theatre room. The second floor has my parents room, their bathroom, a small library, and my father's office. The third and finally floor has a guest room, my room, a bathroom, Ryder's room, and a game room; we have a large back yard.

"Let me change, than we can grab a snack and head out. " I answered going upstairs to my room changing quickly into tight jeans, and a sparkle silver sleeveless shirt, with silver Jimmy Choo's. Once I was changed we ate sandwiches we were out of my house and at the club dancing it up with others.

True to my word I didn't drink that night, I drove the boys home before going back to my house and sleeping, the next day we hang out going to the movies, and the arcade, and partied at night. That was how we spent our time till Friday.

I woke up around 9 am got ready for the day dressing in a white mini skirt, and my favorite sleeveless green shirt with silver jewelry consisting of hoop earrings, a necklace with charms on it, and a bracelet. Brushed my teeth and hair, deciding to finish it when I am done with a little clean, I cleaned the kitchen and dinning room. I was starting on vacuuming the living room when the fire place started up with green flames signaling that someone was coming through the floo network.

Assuming it is my grandma or uncle since they are the only ones to visit me here, I put the vacuum away quickly in the cleaning closest.

"Hello grand-"I stopped because the person in front of me was anyone but my grandma or uncle. It was my archenemy. "What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Me. What are you doing here?" He looked shocked for a second before it got it into a sneer.

Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong.

"Ugh, what now!" I groaned out in frustration. "WHAT?" I hissed with a lot of venom before even looking at the person that is the unlucky victim of my anger today.

"Shish, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Hayden answered.

"Ugh, you have no clue!" I answered through my teeth counting to ten to calm down once I did I replied. "Anyway guys come on in."

"Yes!" The guys replied, heading for the kitchen for food since I always make lunch. "What are you going to make?"

"Nothing if you don't help me finish my chores I don't want to be doing them all on Sunday before my parents get home." I replied, "Zack and Ryan go clean and vacuum also straighten movies in the theatre room, Hayden go clean the bathroom, Dylan would you go straighten the library upstairs. Brock you can help me finish the living room, while I order pizza I ain't cooking today." I said forgetting about the visitor that awaits there.

"Break!" With that the boys were off, "Brock grab the vacuum, I'll start dusting," I walked back in the room.

"Tell me again why you're here?" I asked more politely.

"Me, why the bloody hell are you here?" He asked.

"I don't have to answer to you," I replied, calling the pizza shop, "hello"

"Hello, Pizza Shop, how my I help you?"

"Yes I would like two medium sized pizzas."

"With what toppings?"

"Hawaiian on one, and the other one a-"I held the mouth piece, "What do you guys want?" I yelled.

"Meat lovers!" they yelled.

"And the other a meat lovers please," I finished, I gave my address.

"Okay that will be a total of $20.55, when we get there."

"Okay thank you." I hung up, "Ok food will be here in 30 minutes start the timer! You better have those rooms cleaned."

"What are you their maid or something? If so that is one nice uniform." Malfoy smirked.

"Mya I finally got the vacuum I had to fight Zack for it though it was pre- Who the hell is he? GUYS! Boy Alert!" Brock yelled. The boys were down here within a few seconds.

"What is he doing here Mya?" Ryan asked.

"As if I have a clue?" I asked, "What is that?" Hearing a door slam.

"It sounds like a door," Hayden replied, "Wait your parents aren't going to be home till Sunday right?"

"That's what they told me and grandma doesn't drive." I gave them a look and even Malfoy seemed a little creeped.

"Honey We're HOME!" My mother's voice rang clearly through the house.

"Baby girl! Where are you? Your truck is here so I know you're here." My dad called as they walked in through the garage.

"Mom, Dad we are in the living room," I called, still looking at Malfoy for something as to why he was here in my home, in the summer.

"Oh there you are honey," My mom and dad hugged me before greeting the others. "Oh I see Draco bet us here, we are sorry dear it took us so long, but welcome."

"Dr-Draco mom you know who this is?" I asked very confused.

"Of course dear, I am best friends with Narcissa," She replied normally as I gave my parents an incredulous look as they gave Malfoy a hug. Than I noticed something was missing, well someone really.

"Where's Ryder?" I asked.

"Oh your father has him," Mom than turned to look at dad and frowned.

"NO, I thought you got him," Dad said looking at mom with a frown.

"YOU mean you Left him in the car!" I yelled pushing past my parents and Draco rushing to the car where Ryder was sitting waiting patiently for someone to get him out. "Oh baby are you ok? I missed you so much." I said to him as I walked back to the living room.

"Oh see he is ok," Dad said to my mom who was worrying her lip.

"Yeah, I guess," Mom answered looking at Ryder for a second before turning back to the unexpected visitor. "Draco this is Hermione, I'm sure you already know, and the little guy she's holding is Ryder."

"Yeah, Hermione, since your home you can watch him now," Dad said.

"No," I said determined.

"No?" He asked.

"Yeah no, I'm not watching him until Monday,"

"Yes you are, you are the one that decided to keep him." Dad replied sternly.

"That may be but you said that you weren't going to be back until Sunday night, which means I still have three days of not watching him."

"Honey she is right we told her that she would have the week off, so left her finish the week," Mom argued on my side.

"NO he is her responsibility not mine, I wasn't the one that made the mistake to keep him." He argued back, harshly.

"Don't _ever_ call him a mistake again, _John_, " My voiced dropped dangerously low, "Here I'll make a deal, you watch Ryder for the rest of today, and until 3 tomorrow afternoon, than he's mine again, sound good?"

"I agree to that, and sorry Hermione you know that I wouldn't call him a mistake." Dad answered.

"You already have," I replied with an edge to my voice, "I will put him down for his nap ok?"

"That would be wonderful dear, would you show Draco where he will be sleeping." Mom stated instead of asked I nodded curtly.

"I'll be back boys here is the money for the pizza, which is going to be here in 5 minutes." I said as Ryder looked up at me. "Oh there is my hunk of a man, have you missed me?" I said as we walked up the stairs.

"This is the second floor it has the library, my parents room, and my Father's office." I said as we paused on the second floor before I continued up, "Now this is the guest room where you will be staying, Malfoy." With that I let him go in the room that the paint goes white into blue.

I went straight to Ryder's room which was beside mine, his walls are Blue fading into black. I changed him and started to rock him back and forth, that is where Malfoy found me, I hummed to him my favorite song, once he was asleep I set him in his cot and whispered. "Airplanes in the night sky, like shooting stars, I really could use a wish right now, a wish right now."

"What was that?" Malfoy ask as we stepped out of Ryder's room.

"What was what?" I asked confused.

"That, what you were saying what was it?" He asked.

"It's a line in a song, 'Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky, like shooting stars, I really could use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now'" I sang. "Anyway this is my room if you every go in there I will shoot you, I do have a gun in there, this is the bathroom that the three of us will have to share so get use to it. And over there is the game room."

"Why do you have a gun?" Malfoy asked somewhat scared.

"That is a long story that I don't want to tell," I heard the doorbell, "Oh pizza's here." I raced down the stairs and went to the kitchen for the plates and napkins.

"The Pizza is here!" Brock yelled, as he brought it into the dinning room were I set the plates and napkins down. Every one grabbed a slice of pizza on there plate the boys, me, and my parents.

"Draco dear, don't just stand there grab some pizza," mom said, as the boys and I ignored him.

"So where we going tonight? I would say racing and than the after party, but that is out I defiantly need to have my truck tomorrow because with Ryder I can't work on my truck. Sorry boys." I said in between bites.

"That sucks I was looking forward to it, dang, hey maybe Dylan can race?" Zack asked.

"Sorry dude after the last burn out I'm out, that reminds me, Mya I need you to take a look under my hood." Dylan answered.

"K could you drive it over Monday?" I asked.

"Yeah that would work, you're a life saver." Dylan sat back relieved. I was a part time mechanic along with a part time sectary for my parents dentistry office. "We could just go to the club?"

"Ok sure why not. Oh mom, dad, I'm still working at the office this summer right?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetie, you are but this year you will work Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday's, I want you to have time with Ryder since is growing so big. And we also want you to take Draco around and show him what you guys do." My mom smiled sheepishly.

"Ok I guess, and he is getting so big can you believe he is only 11 months old." I shrieked happily. Once we finished dinner we cleaned up and started to head out.

"Mione don't you think Draco would like to go?" Dad asked in a tone that says I-expect-you-to-be-nice-and-invite-him-to-hang-out-with-you.

"Malfoy do you want to come and hang with us?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered unsure if it would be a bad choice.

"Ok bye Dad, mom we're outta here." I called.

"You'll be back by midnight." Dad called out.

"Haha! Funny dad, see you at 4 am!"

"Hermione Jane!" He called.

"Don't sweat it John we'll have her home by 2!" The boys yelled as we all piled into my truck with Malfoy.

"So 'Star' or 'Midnight'?" I asked.

"I say we let the guest dude choose," Hayden replied.

"Same here," Ryan.

"Ditto," Zack.

"I fourth that!" Dylan.

"Sure why not," Brock. "So Malfoy choose,"

"Choose what?" Malfoy asked.

"What club, Star or Midnight?" Zack asked.

"Oh boys this is the pureblood Malferret," I hinted casually. "Malfoy I believe you heard their name at some point."

"Yes I did, anyway…Midnight," He said confidently. I nodded signaling that I had heard him and than the boys started to tell me all the dirt on racing and everyone, and everything going on while I was gone.

"Malfoy try not to get drunk, into fights, or kicked out." I said before disappearing towards the bar, to get a margarita, to start my night with a fake id of course. No one would guess that I Hermione Jane Granger know-it-all, goody-to-shoes would want to drink and party like no tomorrow.

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I have two more stories that i am writing so i will update as soon as i can! **

**Please Review...Review Can't wait to see what ya all think!**


	3. Draco POV, I need a wish right now

**HEY Guys i have been writing this story for a while and as a Christmas gift to all my readers! I hope you like my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Please review!**

**Summer with the Enemy**

**Hermione POV**

"What club, Star or Midnight?" Zack asked.

"Oh boys this is the pureblood Malferret," I hinted casually. "Malfoy I believe you heard their name at some point."

"Yes I did, anyway…Midnight," He said confidently. I nodded signaling that I had heard him and than the boys started to tell me all the dirt on racing and everyone, and everything going on while I was gone.

"Malfoy try not to get drunk, into fights, or kicked out." I said before disappearing towards the bar, to get a margarita, to start my night with a fake id of course. No one would guess that I Hermione Jane Granger know-it-all, goody-to-shoes would want to drink and party like no tomorrow.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~Draco Malfoy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mother I'm home," I called as I arrived through the floo network.

"Oh honey I'm so glad you are here," My mother replied giving me a hug. "You should go relax. I am going out to visit some friends of mine."

I nodded heading up the stairs to my room. Relaxing in my bedroom that was decorated in silver, green, and blue, with quidditch posters, and things that I collected over the years.

The first week of being home was almost over, and all I have done was hang out with Blaise and did a few pick up quidditch games, that was before my mother made a shocking announcement.

"Draco sweetie, I have decided to send you to Jane's house for the summer," She said casually at dinner Thursday night.

"What?" I thought she was joking, but I saw the steel blue eyes saying she was serious. "Why?"

"Because dear, I don't want you to be home all alone for the summer, and she has a daughter around the same age as you. She does live in muggle London but it will be a good experience for you." She explained.

"I'm not going, I'll go stay with Blaise, or Theodore. But I am not staying in some muggle house with a muggle girl that would think she has any chance with me." I replied quite harshly.

"Here, this is what is going to happen you are going upstairs, pack, than tomorrow at 11:00 am you are going to floo over to Jane's house. You hear me!" She said sternly.

"Yes, mother." I replied knowing I was not going anywhere this summer, if I didn't do as she said. "May I be excused now?"

"Yes you may. But hear this first if I hear you stepped one toe out of line, you will not be returning to school this following year." I knew she was dead serious with that voice.

"Yes ma'am," I than went upstairs, letting the elves pack for me, as I laid in my bed thinking how this summer is going to be different. I feel asleep with a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The next morning we ate breakfast in silence mom, just wishing to have fun and be safe before sending on my way. I went through the floo network yet again to Jane's house who ever that is.

"Hello grand-"I heard a female voice start to say but stopped suddenly. "What are you doing here?" The girl hissed, I looked up now to see part of the golden trio standing with her arms crossed glaring at me.

"Me. What are you doing here?" I asked shocked for a second before replacing in facial features into a sneer.

Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong.

"Ugh, what now!" Hermione Granger groaned out in frustration. "WHAT?" I heard her hiss out with venom.

"Shish, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I heard guys voices answer.

"Ugh, you have no clue!" She answered in a venom-est way before calming. "Anyway guys come on in."

"Yes!" Several guys replied, heading for somewhere in the house but I stayed put for I didn't want to get lost. I sat in a one of the black chairs that was in a corner by a window. Waiting for something to happen, someone to find me and tell me I was in the wrong place. I studied the room as i sat there it was a normal average looking sitting room. In the middle of the wall above the fireplace was a large picture of a couple.

"Brock grab the vacuum, I'll start dusting." Granger yelled walking back in the room.

"Tell me again why you're here?" She asked more politely.

"Me, why the bloody hell are you here?" I asked.

"I don't have to answered to you," She replied, dialing on some type of device, "hello"

"Yes I would like two medium sized pizzas."

"Hawaiian on one, and the other one a-"she held the mouth piece, "What do you guys want?" she yelled.

"Meat lovers!" the guys that walked into the house earlier yelled.

"And the other a meat lovers please," she finished, saying an address.

"Okay thank you."Granger said hanging up, "Ok food will be here in 30 minutes start the timer! You better have those rooms cleaned."

"What are you their maid or something? If so that is one nice uniform." I smirked, noticing her in a white mini skirt, green sleeveless shirt and silver jewelry.

"Mya I finally got the vacuum I had to fight Zack for it though it was pre- Who the hell is he? GUYS! Boy Alert!" One guy yelled. There were five guys down here within a few seconds. They looked familiar oh they are the ones that picked Granger and Potter up at the station.

"What is he doing here Mya?" The one that has a temper asked.

"As if I have a clue?" she asked, "What is that?" Hearing a door slam.

"It sounds like a door," another replied, "Wait your parents aren't going to be home till Sunday right?"

"That what they told me and grandma doesn't drive." Granger gave us a look and even had me slightly worried.

"Honey We're HOME!" A woman's voice rang clearly through the house.

"Baby girl! Where are you? Your truck is here so I know you're here." A male's voice called out as they walked in through the garage.

"Mom, Dad we are in the living room," She called, still looking at me as if I had something to do with why they are home early.

"Oh there you are honey," The woman's voice said as the male hugged Granger before greeting the others. "Oh I see Draco bet us here, we are sorry dear it took us so long, but welcome."

"Dr-Draco mom you know who this is?" she asked very confused.

"Of course dear, I am best friends with Narcissa," She replied normally as I smirked at them while Granger gave her parents an incredulous look as they gave me a hug.

"Where's Ryder?" she asked.

"Oh your father has him," Jane the woman I suppose than turned to look at her husband and frowned.

"NO, I thought you got him," He said looking at Jane with a frown.

"YOU mean you _Left_ him in the car!" Granger surprised me by yelling it than pushing past me and her parents rushing to somewhere.

"Well Draco I'm Jane, this is my husband John Granger, and these are Hermione's friends Brock, Ryan, Hayden, Zack, and Dylan. Oh dear I hope Ryder is fine, I feel horrible about forgetting him." Jane supplied me with some information.

"Oh baby are you ok? I missed you so much." I heard Granger say as she walked back to the living room. What I saw surprised me there was Granger holding a baby that looked an awful lot look her but couldn't be very old, the only difference between her and the baby was that his eyes were a baby blue, while Granger has light hazel brown eyes.

"Oh see he is ok," John said to Jane who was worrying her lip.

"Yeah, I guess," Jane answered looking at Ryder for a second before turning back to the me. "Draco this is Hermione, I'm sure you already know, and the little guy she's holding is Ryder."

"Yeah, Hermione, since your home you can watch him now," John said.

"No," She said in that determined tone she usually uses.

"No?" He asked.

"Yeah no, I'm not watching him until Monday," I was surprised to watch the goody-to-shoe not suck up to her parents.

"Yes you are, you are the one that decided to keep him." John replied sternly. Wait freeze did he just imply that Granger the know-it-all, goody-to-shoe, suck up, teachers pet, have a child at the age of 16! Wow!

"That may be but you said that you weren't going to be back until Sunday night, which means I still have three days of not watching him."She answered bringing me back.

"Honey she is right we told her that she would have the week off, so left her finish the week," Jane argued with her husband on the side of her daughter.

"NO he is her responsibility not mine, I wasn't the one that made the mistake to keep him." He argued back, harshly. Man that is harsh even to my standards, well maybe not but still harsh to Granger.

"Don't _ever_ call him a mistake again, _John_, "Her voiced dropped dangerously low that freaked even me out and I'm not the one she is glaring at, "Here I'll make deal, you watch Ryder for the rest of today, and until 3 tomorrow afternoon, than he's mine again, sound good?"

"I agree to that, and sorry Hermione you know that I wouldn't call him a mistake." Her father answered.

"You already have," she replied with an edge to her voice, "I will put him down for his nap ok?"

"That would be wonderful dear, would you show Draco where he will be sleeping." Her mom stated instead of answering she nodded curtly.

"I'll be back boys here is the money for the pizza, which is going to be here in 5 minutes." She said as Ryder looked up at her. "Oh there is my hunk of a man, have you missed me?" she said as she led me up the stairs.

"This is the second floor, it has the library, my parents room, and my father's office." Granger said as we paused on the second floor indicting to the rooms with her free hand she continued up the stairs with me close behind her, "Now this is the guest room where you will be staying, Malfoy." With that she let me go in the room that the paint goes white into blue.

I looked around the room it was nothing really special there was a four post bed with blue and white sheets, dresser, desk with a chair, and two night stands made of dark oak, there was a door that led to a closet and a set of double doors that led to a balcony. Deciding to unpack later I left my new room to go find Granger.

I followed the sound of humming, but it also helped that the door was open to the last door in the hall. I stopped at the door way looking around the room his walls are Blue fading into black and looked like a normal baby room for the muggles. I watched as Granger rocked him back and forth gently, humming to him, once he was asleep she set him in his cot and whispered. "Airplanes in the night sky, like shooting stars, I really could use a wish right now, a wish right now."

"What was that?" I asked as we stepped out of Ryder's room.

"What was what?" she asked confused.

"That, what you were saying what was it?" I pushed.

"It's a line in a song, 'Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky, like shooting stars, I really could use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now'" she sang surprising me that she actually has a good voice. "Anyway this is my room if you every go in there I will shoot you, I do have a gun in there, this is the bathroom that the three of us will have to share so get use to it."

"Why do you have a gun?" I asked somewhat scared. I only knew what guns were because my father, not by choice, that they were the only good invention that the muggles created.

"That is a long story that I don't want to tell," I heard the doorbell, "Oh pizza's here." I watched her raced down the stairs and disappearing following at a slower pace.

"The Pizza is here!" Brock yelled, as he brought it into the dinning room were Granger set the plates and napkins down. Every one grabbed a slice of pizza on there plate the boys, Granger, and her parents.

"Draco dear, don't just stand there grab some pizza," Jane said as the boys and Granger ignored me. I grabbed a slice of the pizza not sure it I trusted eating it, but seeing everyone else eat I sat beside Hayden and took a bite, than another, than another it was actually really good.

"So where we going tonight? I would say racing and than the after party, but that is out I defiantly need to have my truck tomorrow because with Ryder I can't work on my truck. Sorry boys." Granger said in between bites gaining my attention.

"That sucks I was looking forward to it, dang, hey maybe Dylan can race?" Zack asked.

"Sorry dude after the last burn out I'm out, that reminds me, Mya I need you to take a look under my hood." Dylan answered. Under his hood, what is that? Is he trying to seduce her? Is racing like when we race on brooms or on foot? I'm confused, I'll ask her when it is just the two of us.

"K could you drive it over Monday?" she asked.

"Yeah that would work, you're a life saver." Dylan sat back relieved. I wonder why? "We could just go to the club?"

"Ok sure why not. Oh mom, dad, I'm still working at the office this summer right?" She asked. I wonder what kind of office.

"Yes, sweetie, you are but this year you will work Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday's, I want you to have time with Ryder since is growing so big. And we also want you to take Draco around and show him what you guys do." Jane smiled sheepishly. Even though I was not looking forward to spending more time in this muggle infested place and hang out with a mudblood. But I wouldn't mind spending some time with her for she is the only one that can keep up with me in school and most likely out of school also.

"Ok I guess, and he is getting so big can you believe he is only 11 months old." Granger shrieked happily, making me look at her as though se was crazy.

"Mione don't you think Draco would like to go?" John asked in a tone that says I-expect-you-to-be-nice-and-invite-him-to-hang-out-with-you. While the guys and her were heading out.

"Malfoy do you want to come and hang with us?" she asked with a sigh.

"Sure." I answered unsure if it would be a bad choice to go or not.

"Ok bye Dad, mom we're outta here." she called.

"You'll be back by midnight." John called out.

"Haha! Funny dad, see you at 4 am!"

"Hermione!" He called.

"Don't sweat it John we'll have her home by 2!" The boys yelled as we all piled into a black truck, I noticed that Granger was driving and I was nervous never being in a car before.

"So 'Star' or 'Midnight'?" she asked.

"I say we let the guest dude choose," Hayden replied.

"Same here," Ryan.

"Ditto," Zack.

"I fourth that!" Dylan.

"Sure why not," Brock. "So Malfoy choose,"

"Choose what?" I asked.

"What club, Star or Midnight?" Zack asked.

"Oh boys this is the pureblood Malferret," she said casually. "Malfoy I believe you were heard their name at some point."

"Yes I did, anyway…Midnight," I said confidently. she nodded signaling that she had heard me and than the boys started to tell her all about what has been going on.

"Malfoy try not to get drunk, into fights, or kicked out." She said before disappearing towards the bar. This will defiantly be a weird and exciting summer.

There was one thing I was sure of and it was that I could really use a wish right now.

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I have two more stories that i am writing so i will update as soon as i can! **

**Please Review...Review Can't wait to see what ya all think!**


	4. Wakeup, cars, shopping,& lunch disasters

**HEY Guys i have been writing this story for a while and as a Christmas gift to all my readers! I hope you like my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Please review!**

**Summer with the Enemy**

~~~~~~~~~~**Draco Malfoy's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes I did, anyway…Midnight," I said confidently. she nodded signaling that she had heard me and than the boys started to tell her all about what has been going on.

"Malfoy try not to get drunk, into fights, or kicked out." She said before disappearing towards the bar. This will defiantly be a weird and exciting summer.

There was one thing I was sure of and it was that I could really use a wish right now.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

After two margaritas, I was good to go, dancing to the beat and doing my thing. All too soon it was time to get home so I found the guys, pulling two from girls, one from the bar, two from the dance floor, and one from a booth. I shoved them into the truck before driving off. Dropping the drunken guys at their homes, before taking Malfoy and me home it was only about 1 in the morning.

"Be quiet going to your room." I said before unlocking the door, sneaking in letting Malfoy enter before closing the door and locking it. I snuck up the stairs going to my room I changed from my pajamas and went to Ryder's room checked on him, satisfied that he was a sleep I went to bed.

I woke up around 9 with a slight headache but nothing to bad, so I quickly picked clothes for the day and went to shower, I let the water flow nicely over my body. Washing the sweat and smell of the club off of me; after about 15 minutes I got out dressed in blue jeans, with a blue tank top; brushed my hair, and teeth, washing my face, before going downstairs.

"Morning mom, dad," I greeted as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Dad greeted surprisingly somewhat nice back as he started to read the newspaper. "Why don't you get Ryder, and Draco breakfast will be ready soon."

"OK fine," I replied as I finished off my first cup of coffee. I went up stairs, stopping in front of Malfoy's door, knocking before I entered, seeing him still sleeping. Instead of waking him I turned on the stereo that is on the dresser. I than left to get Ryder ready for the day, dressing him in a blue and white polo shirt, with black little basketball shorts, doing his hair in a mo hock; than headed back to the stairs.

"-Bloody hell! Where is this noise coming from?" I heard being yelled.

"Talking to yourself, I see," I said as I stood in the doorway with Ryder on my hip, watching Malfoy look around in only black pajama bottoms.

"I am not, where is that sound coming from, and way won't it shut up." He said frustrated.

"Its called a stereo, and you have to turn it off," I went and turned it off. "Here you happy? Oh if you want breakfast I would hurry it is almost done." With that I turned and walked down the stairs.

"Ok sweetie you may dish up," Mom answered. I nodded setting Ryder up in his high chair before sitting at the dinning room table, dishing up some scrambled eggs, a pancake or two, and some fresh fruit. "Morning Draco dear, I hope Hermione didn't wake you."

"Morning, and no the stereo woke me up." He answered as I hide my smile behind my glass of orange juice.

"How did the stereo wake you? It has to be turned on," I continued to eat as mom said this.

"Hermione Jane, did you turn on his stereo?" Dad asked.

"Me, do such a thing? No I would never wake someone up with out their consent." I replied sarcastically.

"Nice I give you that one," Dad answered returning to his breakfast.

"John you are just going to let that go, she woke up Draco after they went partying all night." Mom said as if it was a crime.

"Yeah so, we wake her up after she partied all night to, Ryder has woken her up many times in the morning, what is the difference of her waking him up." He explained.

"Whatever, anyway I have a list of chores that need to be done while your father and I are out, we will be back tomorrow night, my mother wants to see me and your dad, so please behave." With that my parents put their dishes away and left towards the living room to leave for my grandma's house.

Sighing I got up and cleaned the area putting the dishes in the dishwasher, while making a bottle for Ryder. He started crying.

"Shh, shh baby I'm here. I got your bottle," I said softly as I feed him the bottle. "Malfoy once your done you can put your dishes in the sink I'll deal with them later, you can take a shower or whatever, just don't get hurt or something I already have one baby to look after I don't need another."

"Whatever mudblood," He answered.

"Malfoy another thing don't say that here, especially in front of my family trust me you won't like the consequences." I replied.

"What ever," with that he put the dishes in the sink and disappeared in the house. I did the chores and avoided Malfoy as much as possible, for that was until my mom broke it on Monday morning.

"Sweetie I want you to take Draco to the mall and buy clothes for him, you can buy stuff for you and Ryder too. So here is my credit card." I nodded as mom handed me the rectangular piece of black plastic as they headed out the door to work.

"K we will go in the afternoon, I'm taking a look at Dylan's car." I said as the left.

"Hermione Jane, if you get hurt again you better go to the hospital right away. Oh and your grandmother has decided that she will be coming for afternoon tea with you every three weeks, so you should buy a dress." Dad said as he got in the car and left.

"Ugh, stupid grandma always about proper this and proper that." I hissed under my breath. "Dylan should be here soon, Malfoy. So after I'm done with Dylan's car we will leave. I'm going to go change Ryder so answer the door okay?"

"Okay whatever," He than turned to go towards the living room to read. I took Ryder upstairs changed his diaper, before returning downstairs were the boys were talking with one another.

"Ryan did you bring those clothes I texted you about?" I asked walking in the living room.

"Yeah here they are," He said pulling a bag around for me to see.

"Cool thanks again, Malfoy you can go change into those, I don't want people thinking you're a cross-dresser, that would not look good." He looked confused but none the less went to change out of his robes. "Dylan is your car in the drive way?"

"Yep it is, thanks again for taking a look at it." Dylan replied.

"Oh is Ryder awake I want to hold him," Brock said, grabbing Ryder out of my arms which I was slightly grateful.

"Ok lets get to work." I than followed them out I took one look under the hood. "Are you shitting me! Holy shit what did you do to this car?"

"Wow, never knew Ms. Know-it-all had such a dirty mouth." Malfoy stated as he came outside.

"Yeah whatever, Dylan what the hell did you do to this car? How in the world did you drive it here?" I asked bewildered.

"Uh, its that bad," Dylan asked rubbing the back of his neck at my nod, "Racing, three races in one night it kind of well I don't know I'm not the mechanic here."

"Yeah I know I am, its going to take most of the morning just to fix your car, go in the garage and grab my tools, a few spark plugs, a new belt." I than put the car up so that I could get under the car, and also grabbed my board with wheels that I can roll under the car.

I worked and worked, replaced many spark plugs, the belt on the engine a few bolts and a new battery. I than changed the oil, filled the transmission fluid. While the boys played with Ryder even Malfoy played with Ryder, they all chatted like friends it was…I don't know what to say actually.

"Kay start it up." I said as I wiped my hands with one of the many rags hanging around. Rev… Rev… "Cool your good to go now, but please no racing for a while I don't really want to replace the engine quite yet."

"Got it we won't go racing for awhile." Was Dylan's reply.

"Ok let me go wash the grease off and than we will go Malfoy." I said as I put the last tool in my toolbox. I quickly washed my face, hands, and arms before grabbing my purse, and the diaper bag. "Ok boys we will hang later, I got to take Malfoy shopping so he doesn't keep stealing Ryan's clothes."

"Ok see ya Mya, Draco!" The boys than disappeared as I strapped Ryder in his car seat, we than set off towards the mall. It was silent except for the radio and Ryder making a few noises.

"Um, How do you know so much about cars?" Malfoy asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked surprised that he sounded interested.

"How do you know so much about cars? I know it's a muggle thing but the guys said that most girls don't know anything about cars." He replied.

"Oh um, I hated that I was always labeled as something, like Pansy she's a 'guys girl' always staying pretty and being a bitch so that a guy will notice her. I hated that everyone thought that was me because of my best friend was that way, so I did different things than her." I explained slightly.

"What do you mean?" he looked curious.

"She did dance, I did sports, She did acting, I did clubbing, she went on dates, I worked on cars. Somehow though we were still best friends." I answered.

"What do you mean by 'were' best friends aren't you still best friends?" He asked as I parked.

"It's hard to be best friends with the dead Draco." I answered softly and sadly. I can't let myself cry especially in front of Malfoy. Oh crap I called him by his first name. Hope he doesn't notice. "We better get going lots of shopping to do."

"Yeah ok," He answered.

"I know it isn't as though were friends or anything but can we call a truce?" I asked as I put Ryder in his stroller along with his diaper bag. I carried my purse.

"Yeah, A truce it is," Malfoy answered. "I have a few questions though?"

"Okay shoot," I said with that we talked about the things he saw muggles do or say. We actually got a lot of his shopping done, and Ryder's we also bought some things to personalize his room with.

"Okay all that is left to buy is a dress for me," I said as we headed to the gown store, "I'll need your help."

"My help on what?" Malfoy asked confused as I started to look through the racks, I started to grab a few dresses to try on.

"You are a pureblood, so you know what is proper and if it wasn't my grandmother, or uncle that I have to see, I really wouldn't care if I was wearing jeans. So I need your help ok?" I answered as I went in the dressing room leaving Ryder with Malfoy in the foyer of the dressing room. I changed into a pink prom dress, although I really don't like pink.

"So why exactly do you need to dress properly for family, that seems a little backwards. Isn't usually the family you can dress however you want and for strangers you dress properly?" He asked as I stepped out, "That dress is horrible."

"Thanks I hate pink, and yes to your question, statement thing you said but if you met my family well their like your pureblood society kind of people. They don't like my parents exactly." I explained, trying on dress after dress. "I'm done I'm not finding anything here."

"One second I'll go and find something," He disappeared only to reappear with three dress'. I tried all of them on and I loved them one was a gold-brown dress with a rhinestone belt, than there is a silver dress with a puffy bottom, and the last one was a dark red with a black belt that filled out on the bottom. **(Dresses on profile)** "Youlook great, even for a muggle-born." Malfoy complimented on the dresses.

"Thanks Malfoy, I really like the silver one," I said spinning in the dress as Ryder cooed at me. "Ryder likes it too."

"Yes, he does it seems," Malfoy answered. I quickly changed and bought the three dress' I suggested that we go to lunch, and we went to the Hard Rock Café that was around the corner.

"Hello I am Wendy and I will be your waiter this afternoon," Wendy with blonde hair and green eyes said. "Do you know what you would like to drink?"

"I'll have Pu-"I kicked Malfoy to shut him up.

"Can we have a Pepsi and a Red cream soda please." I ordered quickly.

"Yes of course I'll be right back with those," She never looked at me once just kept her eyes on Malfoy.

"What was that for? I wanted Pumpkin Juice, not uh Pepsi," Malfoy hissed.

"This is muggle London, they don't have Pumpkin Juice, or fire Whiskey, or exploding Snaps none of that, most of the things in the Wizarding World don't exist here." I explained.

"Oh, well don't they have tea?" He asked.

"Yes, but they don't serve it here this is a Hard Rock Café they mostly serve soda and alcohol drinks, and no you could end up in jail for underage drinking." I explained quickly.

"So here you are _sir,_" Wendy purred at Malfoy while I tried to keep from laughing, "And for you…Hermione?"

"Yeah Wendy It's me," I answered stiffly.

"What? So who is this?" Wendy asked.

"This is a friend from my boarding school," I answered.

"So you're not going to give me his name?"Wendy asked with a fake hurtness.

"It's not my place to tell," I replied with bitterness in my voice.

"Hello, I am Draco Malfoy," Malfoy introduced.

"Um, Wendy, "I told her, "I would like to order."

"Oh yes, yes, Well _Draco_I am Wendy Parker," She purred his name. Malfoy seemed to cringe and look around for an escape.

"Draco, honey did you decide on what you wanted to eat?" I asked thinking fast.

"Uh, not really, I've never been here, so babe would you like to order for me?" He asked playing along.

"Sure honey, um, I want the chicken strip basket, fries, ranch on the side, he will try the bacon cheeseburger, fries, and we will have a chocolate mint shake to share. Thanks that's all." I answered.

"What you mean you are with _her_?" Wendy asked incredulously, looking between me and him as she sneered at me.

"Yes, yes I am," Malfoy answered after a few seconds.

"You do know that, that kid is hers? Right? She's a mom for heaven's sake!" Wendy shrieked."She is a whore look at her, she has a kid at 16! And you choose her! Are you blind?"

"YOU have no clue what you are talking about so I suggest you leave," I threatened pushing the hurt I felt away.

"You should go get your manger I will not allow some one to talk so disrespectful to the people I am with. And you never know I might be his father!" Malfoy was getting mad.

"You haha, everyone knows that Matt is the father. Well at least we think he is Hermione has never said who it was," Wendy answered having the gall looking at me for answer. But both Malfoy and I were to mad to care.

"I want your BOSS NOW!" He boomed gaining the attention of a few serves who came over to see what is the problem was.

"Lets just go Draco, it's not even worth it," I said as the server's asked what was wrong, I picked up Ryder. One of the waiters reconigized me because of my sister.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Alex, Hailey's best friend asked me.

"Nothing Draco, Ryder and I are leaving and we won't be coming back." I answered, keeping the tears out of my eyes.

"I want her Fired!" Malfoy said sternly to those that were listen as Wendy had a fake look of innocence.

"Mione, tell me what happened?" Alex asked again. I didn't say anything. "You um, I'm sorry sir I don't know your name."

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Alex looked wide-eyed for a second you see she went to school with Hailey in Beauxbatons she is a witch. "And this scum over her disrespected Granger and I want her fired."

"Yes, I see what did she say? Hermione are you going to say anything?" Alex asked, I studied her for a second and noticed that she had a badge that said manger.

"She accused me of not being good enough to date Draco, and she called me a whore! There you happy!" I voiced as most the restaurant and workers strained to hear.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, let me get the boss, and lunch is on the house." Alex said. "Mione you're not a whore! No where near there."

"Thanks but I think I would rather just go home if you don't mind, I don't want to eat in a place that allows dirty scum to insult me." I answered as Malfoy stepped behind me and picked Ryder up as he wanted Draco to hold him.

"I agree, thank you Alex but I think we will leave." Malfoy answered.

"Yes that's understandable, I'm so sorry about the way she acted I can assure you that she will no longer be working here Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger I would like to stop by and see Ryder again under better conditions is that ok?" Alex asked.

"Thank you Ms. Avery," Malfoy answered.

"Yeah thanks Alex, and yeah you can come by it's so good to see you, your like a sister to me." I hugged her quickly before grabbing Malfoy's arm and we headed back to the house.

"Can you watch Ryder for a little bit I just need to clear my head."I asked him as we headed into the house.

"Yeah I can, Granger are you okay?" He asked sounding actually concerned but he is a really good actor.

"Yeah fine," With that I rushed up stairs, shut and locked my door, turned my music on and let my emotions take over.

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I have two more stories that i am writing so i will update as soon as i can! **

**Please Review...Review Can't wait to see what ya all think!**

**I updated again, a little longer chapter than i planned, but it will be a week or two for me to update. My Christmas break ends (school tomorrow) i have hard classes this trimester so i have to study alot. **

**Oh and beside my studying, doing homework, writing new chapters, and starting soccer practice for my youth soccer team i help coach. I also have a dress fitting and wedding plans to help with and (good heavens i am NOTthe one getting married) my brother is! Yah i am happy i like my soon to be sister-in-law. wish me luck!**

**Reviews help motive me!**


	5. Draco POV, Ryder's Birthday

**HEY Guys i have been writing this story for a while and as a Christmas gift to all my readers! I hope you like my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Please review!**

**Summer with the Enemy**

**Hermione POV~~~~Last Time**

"Thank you Ms. Avery," Malfoy answered.

"Yeah thanks Alex, and yeah you can come by it's so good to see you, your like a sister to me." I hugged her quickly before grabbing Malfoy's arm and we headed back to the house.

"Can you watch Ryder for a little bit I just need to clear my head."I asked him as we headed into the house.

"Yeah I can, Granger are you okay?" He asked sounding actually concerned but he is a really good actor.

"Yeah fine," With that I rushed up stairs, shut and locked my door, turned my music on and let my emotions take over.

* * *

**Draco POV **

Once we got back to the house I breathed a sigh of relief, I may not like the mud-blood know-it-all Granger, but even I think that was harsh calling Hermione a whore, its like saying Pansy is nice. Granger handed me Ryder.

"Can you watch Ryder for a little bit I just need to clear my head," Granger said as we walked into the house.

"Yeah I can, Granger are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah fine," she answered to quickly and ran up the stairs. I heard music starting to play and I can guess that she is crying. Ryder than started to whimper.

"Oh its okay Ry, its okay mommy just needs some time to think," _and cry._ I thought. I may be heartless and emotionless most of the time but I do have a heart. It is just a heart that has walls that need to be broken down. _Walls are put up not to keep people out but to see who is willing to break through. _Some one once told me, and Ryder and I hate to say but Granger are both breaking in pretty quickly.

I played with Ryder, feed and changed him unfortunely, almost two hours passed before the guys decided to come over.

"Hey Drake, What's up?" Brock greeted as they came in.

"Nothing much I guess," I answered passing Ryder over to Ryan.

"Where's Mya?" Ryan asked. I shrugged before answering.

"In her room I'm guessing," I answered.

"Why?" Zack asked as he turned to channel to the black box on the wall that I learned was a TV.

"Ah, she mad at you?" Dylan asked as he plodded down beside me.

"Not that I know of but she seemed upset when we got home from that Café," I answered.

"Well I'm going to check on her," Hayden said before he headed up the stairs only to return in a few seconds.

"Well how is she?" the guys asked him.

"She locked her door, the radio's on," Hayden answered glumly all the boys sank into their seats, "I went through the balcony she is sleeping, but you can tell she has been crying again."

"That's not good," Zack said as he and the guys shared a look. "What happened at the Café?"

"How did you know anything happened at the Café?" I asked keeping my calm and emotionless mask on as usual.

"We kind of had a feeling," Ryan answered rocking a sleepy Ryder back and forth.

"Well this waitress named Wendy um…" I couldn't recall her last name I was distracted with how Granger held venom in greeting her.

"Parker, " A voice startled all of us, we turned and there stood Granger with still slightly red eyes leaning against the door way, "Her name is Wendy Parker."

"Oh, " Half of the boys sighed, "Are you alright Mya?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll take Ryder," She crossed the room picked up a sleeping Ryder from Ryan's arms and put him down in the play pin in the corner of the room.

"So which one of you want to tell us what happened?" Zack asked.

"Malfoy can, I will fill in if he needs help at all, but I'm pretty sure he can handle it, I'm going to order take-out, sushi fine boys?" With everyone's approval she went to go order while I retold what happened at the Café.

"….We left, I made sure that that slut there was fired first, we came back here and Granger went straight upstairs to her room." I finished.

"Mya, is that true?" it was then that I noticed she was standing behind me. I cranked my neck around to see her nod. "Oh Mya come here, We all know that she is jealous, your not a whore or a slut of anything."

"Well you are a bitch," Hayden chipped in as they all hugged her.

"Excuse me?" Granger and I asked at the same time, surprising us.

"What you can't say that you are not a bitch, Mya," Hayden replied again. "Your bark is as bad as your bit, therefore you are a bitch. One that knows how to throw a mean punch."

"Your suppose to be her friend!" I was surprised to hear that come out of my mouth.

"We are," They all answered.

"Malfoy," I wasn't listening to her though.

"How can you be her friend when you called her a bitch," I asked.

"Draco!" I stopped, and turned to Granger with my eyes the only thing giving any emotion. "They are my friends, and they are right I am a bitch."

"But, how can you say that about yourself," I questioned, "I mean I know that I am a huge arse someday, okay most days. But still."

"Yeah I know you are, and they are right when I'm mad or sleepy or annoyed or something I am a down right bitch usually. But don't tell anyone that I admitted that okay, or even said that." She grimaced.

"Uh, okay." Ding. Dong. "I think the take-out is here." I replied.

**Hermione's POV**

After that event nothing to bad happened. Malfoy and I have gotten closer, he really helps me out some days, at work, with Ryder, and with the house chores. It surprised me at first, but than I realized he may be a jerk in front of people he doesn't know but once you get to know each other he can be kind, helpful and a really good guy.

Days, and days went, pretty soon it was July 23. Today we were going to have a good time.

I dressed in booty daisy duke denim shorts, with a blue sweetheart strapless shirt with my white puma tennis shoes. I dressed Ryder in blue shorts and a black graphic t-shirt with little white tennis shoes. I than took us downstairs to the dinning room for breakfast where my parents and Malfoy met us at.

"Happy birthday Ryder!" My parents sang.

"Man he is getting so big!" Mom gushed as she fussed over Ryder while he is in my arms.

"Shish mom here," I handed her Ryder and sat down quickly while she continued to fuss.

"Morning Granger," Malfoy greeted.

"Morning," I said as I dished up we ate in silence until the end.

"Now what is the plan for today?" Dad asked.

"Okay here is the plan, the boys are going to met us at the fair, we are going to go on some rides even Ryder. Than we are going to go over to the park across the street where Alex and the girlfriends that aren't coming to the fair are going to met. You two are more than welcome to come after all you are the grandparents." I answered.

"Oh I know dear, but you are the mother and it's his very first birthday, you have lots of birthdays ahead of you so you need to get use to the responsibility," Mom replied. "After all we may not be able to be around all the time." Mom sighed.

"Yes I know, but you are the grandparents you should be able to see your grandson," I reasoned.

"That is not up to us, now lets leave it at that, you have a long day ahead of you," Dad answered.

Fine, "I gave up, "Ok I have everything packed for the day, so Malfoy you ready to go?"

"Yes, Granger I'm ready, see you tonight Mr., Mrs. Granger." Malfoy said in farewell as we got in the truck. I called the boys, and the girls to make sure they got everything and knew the time to met at.

"What is a fair again?" Malfoy asked.

"Its where people go on rides, made out of mechanical engineering, there are also booths' that sell food, and toys some times jewelry but don't be fooled none of the gems are real." I explained.

"Ok it will be interesting," he answered.

"You got that right, oh there will be lots of people here so stay close to me or the guys usually we stay in a group anyways. Please remember that we are in public and therefore no fighting," I said as I got Ryder out of the truck grabbed my backpack that has bottles, diapers, wipes, his binky in it and slung my purse on my shoulder we went to the fair grounds.

We walked through the barns, I explained the animal, we went into and out of booths. Weaved in and out of peoples way, meting with the boys and two of their girlfriends, Mary and Madison twins. We took many, many pictures both with my wizarding camera and my muggle camera. I got many pictures with Malfoy and the boys, with Ryder, and the boys made sure there was plenty of pictures with me in them.

The fair time was going great I finally got Malfoy to go on one of the big rollercoaster's with me, while Madison held Ryder, after that Malfoy was dragging anyone and everyone on ride after ride. But I was happy he was having fun, we were all having fun.

"Hey Mione, "I turned to see Mary, "Isn't that Matt and his friends?" I looked towards where she was pointing and sure enough there he was with his followers.

"Time to go guys," I looked at my watch it read 5:45 pm. "Now!" With that we left I changed Ryder once more before we left for the park across the street on the other side, but I drove my truck sure that Matt had seen it.

"Ok Mya what was that about?" Dylan asked. "I know we didn't have to leave for another ten minutes at least!"

"Uh, I thought it would be safe if we left a little early." I answered dumbly as Alex and Rachel pulled up, bring drinks, and the birthday cake that had a huge #1 and Ryder on it, with a Happy Birthday on the top.

"We saw Matt and his goons," Madison rushed out she always hated lying to Zack her boyfriend.

"What?" The boys asked shocked, "When did he get back in town?"

"About a week ago, I heard he has been looking for you, Mya," Rachel answered.

"Great just what I need drama, not! So here is what you guys are going to do you are to leave him alone and stay away from him as much as possible I don't want him around you got it! You better not start any fights." I instructed, "Now this is Ryder's 1st birthday he is the one that gets all the attention!"

With that everyone was back in party mode and having a great time Ryder blew out his candle, and we all had a piece of cake with soda; than we opened some of the presents. He got little toys from the girls, and the boys gave him either something to do with sports such as a soccer ball, and little jersey's from their favorite teams. We all had different teams we favored, in both college and professional soccer. The one that surprised me though was that Malfoy had also gotten him a present, it was miniature quidditch field with little players that played game after game, like a movie, the home team was always the same England, while the opposing team switched.

"Oh this is so adorable, thank you Malfoy! It will mean a lot to him when he gets older I bet. You didn't have to get him anything." I thanked him, I surprised myself when I noticed that I had hugged him just as I did with everyone else for Ryder.

"Mama," I heard a tiny voice say, I thought it was my imagination, "Mama!" I turned to see Ryder say it again as he reached for me.

"OH My gosh! You said your first word! I love you Ryder!" I gushed as everyone else hooted and fussed.

"Can you say Ryder?" I asked.

"Ry-der," He sounded out.

"Oh good boy I am so proud of you!" I was so excited.

After another hour Ryder was falling asleep and I knew we needed to get home. We got home and Ryder showed my parents what he did today, they were excited. We opened their gifts which were more clothes and some toys. With that we all went to bed.

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I have two more stories that i am writing so i will update as soon as i can! **

**Please Review...Review Can't wait to see what ya all think!**

**I updated again, a little longer chapter than i planned, but it will be a week or two for me to update. My Christmas break ends (school tomorrow) i have hard classes this trimester so i have to study alot. **

**Oh and beside my studying, doing homework, writing new chapters, and starting soccer practice for my youth soccer team i help coach. I also have a dress fitting and wedding plans to help with and (good heavens i am NOTthe one getting married) my brother is! Yah i am happy i like my soon to be sister-in-law. wish me luck!**

**Reviews help motive me!**


	6. Warnings, Flashback, Flashback

**HEY Guys i have been writing this story for a while and as a Christmas gift to all my readers! I hope you like my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Please review! **

**K people you should give me loving and review. Today is my birthday and i decided i would update while i had time. This chapter contains violence. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**PS i don't own harry potter. but i own Ryder, the boys(Ryan, Dylan, Brock, Zack, Hayden...), and Hailey and some of there personalities. (Any one you really really notice that don't belong in Harry potter.)**

**Hope you like it!**

**Summer with the Enemy**

**Hermione POV~~~~Last Time**

"Mama," I heard a tiny voice say, I thought it was my imagination, "Mama!" I turned to see Ryder say it again as he reached for me.

"OH My gosh! You said your first word! I love you Ryder!" I gushed as everyone else hooted and fussed.

"Can you say Ryder?" I asked.

"Ry-der," He sounded out.

"Oh good boy I am so proud of you!" I was so excited.

After another hour Ryder was falling asleep and I knew we needed to get home. We got home and Ryder showed my parents what he did today, they were excited. We opened their gifts which were more clothes and some toys. With that we all went to bed.

* * *

The next few days were going well, that was until Wednesday night, the banging on the front door woke my dad, me, and Malfoy up. It turned out to be the guys.

"You boys are in a lot of trouble waking us up at 2 in the morning." Dad hissed out in his tired state.

"Sorry sir, but we have to warn Hermione!" Zack pleaded, which was rare but what let them in was that they used my full name not one of my friends or Hailey's or even Hailey used my full name unless it was serious.

"What is it guys?" I asked slightly hesitant as was my dad to listen to their answer.

"Matt knows your Home!" Dylan answered.

"So he knows my schedule it was the same as Hailey's," I answered not seeing the problem.

"He knows Hermione! He knows, and he isn't happy at all." Ryan explained as I felt my blood turn to ice. "He knows you have a guy here too."

"Dad, we are going to go to the cabin for the next week maybe two, is that alright?" I asked more like demanded as I turned to face my dad. Dad is the only one out of my parents to know what happened to Hailey exactly when she decided to go against Matt and it wasn't pretty.

"Yes, I insist on it, I will call Sharon to fill in at the desk, and you can pack and leave Friday morning," Dad answered in a rush.

"Ok that's good, boys are you going to stay the whole time?" I asked.

"Yeah why not, we will take turns to go get food so that you aren't spotted by Matt or his crew until he calms down at least." Hayden answered for all of them I nodded. "you guys know you can crash here, the theater room, game room, and my room, Ryder is not to be disturbed."

"You are going to allow them to sleep in your room?" Malfoy asked speaking for the first time since the guys were let in.

"Why not, it isn't as if I am going to get much sleep till we are out of here and Matt is calm again which is rare. " I answered stiffly thinking of my first encounter with him and the aftermath of it, as I laid down for sleep.

**Flashback**

_I went to visit Hailey and her boyfriend Matt at her apartment right before I went back to school during Thanksgiving break. She pleaded with me to come since she really wanted to see me and we haven't seen each other much that summer._

_"Hello Hay! I'm here. Where are you?" I asked. There was something crashing to the floor so I followed the noise._

_"Monkey are you here?" I asked worried, "Hailey!"_

_"You little bitch! You think you can make the decisions? You are fucking insane! You are mine, so therefore I own you!" Some one yelled followed quickly by a whimpering._

_"What's going on in here?" I asked as I walked into the living room, noticing that one of the vases were crashed into a million pieces, Hailey hiding in the corner with a hand print on her face with a guy that was about 5'10" he wasn't that tall. He had light brown hair that was in disarray._

_"Hermione, Get out of here!" Hailey pleaded I starred at her not sure if I should leave, this guy was hurting my sister. "Hermione listen to me leave," she begged and that was when I knew I needed to leave I turned and started to run toward the front door but it was too late._

_Someone grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me back sending me crashing into a table that was on the wall holding pictures. It broke but also cut through my thin shirt that I had on after I took off my jacket once I walked in._

_"What do you think you are doing here you slut? You think your whore of a sister had a right to invite you here? Well she doesn't!" He yelled at me. I stood and slapped him across the face. I than quickly went to Hailey's side._

_"We need to leave get some of your stuff I'm not leaving you here alone." I told her._

_"Hermione you need to leave I can't let you get hurt any more than you are!" Hailey cried. Before I could answer her I was grabbed and bashed over the head with a vase. I fell to the ground as Hailey ran to her room to pack a bag. I was glad I sent my luggage over to Hogwarts already, and just had a backpack with clean clothes since I was going to leave tomorrow. _

_I laid there pinned to the ground as he smacked me around, finally when I thought I was going to drift into darkness, he went to go after Hailey who was taking her suitcase to the front door._

_"Oh Hermione, are you alright? Please be okay!" I slowly got up not answering but seeing Matt going after her something sparked in my brain saying 'Protect her! Protect her!' I may have been 3 years younger than her but I was tougher than her._

_I threw a picture that was laying on the ground, hitting him square in the head. He turned to me snarling._

_"You think you can bet me, I will kill you!" He was angry but he was also drunk I could tell. He tried to grab me, but I ducked out of the why and punched him twice in the face. He got a good kick to the ribs in return. I kicked him in the groin he punched me in the gut. There was blood going down my face, arm and I could tell the cuts on my back were bleeding badly. _

_I didn't stop though, knowing that if I stopped now I would most likely be killed or worst Hailey would be killed. It sucked that I can't use magic outside of school and my sis was to weak to use much magic, the apparition that I am sure we will use will make her crash into the blackness. I couldn't allow, I wouldn't allow that to happen. I put all my force into my next moves hoping it would be enough._

_I punched him twice in the nose breaking it, kneed him in the groin, and kicked him in the gut sending him going into the wall. I noticed that he wasn't getting up right away so I rushed as fast as my injuries would allow me to over to Hailey and we grabbed our stuff and apparited over to the living room in our house. As I suspected Hailey was much to weak still conscience but very, very weak. Her magical core has always been much to weak but add abuse and casting magic was too much. _

_"Monkey you did good! We are safe for now lets get you to your room." With that I supported most of her weight although I was crumbling under it, I wouldn't allow her to see it. Harry, Ron and me needed to be strong for the war was coming and it won't be helpful if I am weak. "Here you are rest."_

_"Mione, I love you… I know I don't say it enough, but I do." She stated her eye lids trying to close. "You are brave, something that I don't nearly have enough of. Thank you Sis For saving me. You reall-" her voice started to weaver._

_"Tell me later okay, you rest. You will feel better. I love you to sis. And for the life saving that is what sisters do," I replied kissing her head._

_"You look awful and you did it for me. Are you-"She never finished for I closed her eyes and hushed her to be quiet. Once she was a sleep I wrote her a quick note saying she could come to Hogwarts to see me for I would be there as school starts tomorrow._

_I walked back down the stairs to the living room that had the fireplace connected to the floo network._

_"What are you doing back here? I thought you left?" Did I ever mention that my family played favorites, my dad's favorite is obliviously Hailey if you couldn't tell by the tone of voice. My life is far from perfect. "And what on earth happened to you?" Dad sneered at me. He may never lay a finger on me but he sure in the heck doesn't like me._

_My parents love Hailey and despise me although I can tell they love me they just don't show it. My grandmother loves us both but favors me more, and my uncle he despises Hailey, but loves me, because I don't complain if I have to study or play sports. But Hailey is the opposite of me she hates school, loves being center of attention, loves bright colors, and being in the sun all day. She barely graduated from B__eauxbaton Academy of Magic._

_"Look I know you won't believe me anyways, but Matt Hailey's ex-boyfriend was hurting her when I got there tonight, I fought with him till he was knocked out for at least enough time for us to get out. Don't worry Hailey is fine, will need lots of rest and maybe take her in and make sure he didn't break anything." I replied. _

_"Yeah, right I am going to take her right now! You better go to school." With that dad disappeared up the stairs. I sighed in pain I was losing too much blood but knowing that my family wasn't going to do anything for me. I flooed into the Gryffindor Common room went to the girls bathroom and cleaned my wounds and stopped the bleeding. I fell sleep in the bathroom._

_The next morning I woke up to the banging on the bathroom door for I locked it. I threw on the robe that I leave in the bathroom to cover my blood stained clothes. I noticed that I was much to weak and sore today that I left the bathroom and layed down in bed, not bothering to change I slept through the day. I did notice thought that a few of my wounds reopened and were bleeding._

_That is how Ginny and a few of the other girls found me around dinner time since the boys were worried since I didn't send them anything saying I wasn't going._

**_Third Person POV_**

**_"Please Ginny will you just check on her?" Ron asked for the tenth time._**

**_"She is probably just sick with the flu, or something," Mandy in Ginny's year said._**

**_"Exactly boys so there is no need to worry, she is fine." Ginny replied._**

**_"Ginny please, she didn't come down and say anything to us about skipping out today, and she never replied or got the notes we sent with Hegwick he just came back with them, and he never does that unless something's wrong. " Harry explained._**

**_"Okay fine, Mandy, Sarah you want to come with me?" Ginny asked._**

**_"Sure, "was the reply from both of the girls. The chatted as the walked up to the 5th year's dorm they knock but no reply came._**

**_"Maybe she is asleep," Sarah suggested._**

**_"Or in the bathroom," Mandy threw in._**

**_"Yeah you're right," they walked into the dorm noticing Hermione lay on her side a robe tightly wrapped around her. When they saw her face they gasped. There was blood running down her forehead on her right side, she also had a perfect hand print on her usually soft unblemished face. _**

**_"Hermione," Ginny whispered almost afraid. Hermione's face was drained from any color._**

**_"Lets take the robe off." Mandy suggest the girls all agreed and Ginny and Sarah slowly untied and slowly started to take it off when suddenly Mandy screamed. The other two girls screamed._**

**_"AHHHHH!" It was heard outside of the common room. _**

**_There lying on the bed was a badly bruised and bloody Hermione Granger, unconscious and losing to much blood. They worked quickly removing the robe and Sarah and Ginny Carrying Hermione down, well Mandy ran ahead to warn the other._**

**_In the common room everyone was standing alert and wands ready when Mandy came running down._**

**_"What? What happened? What was the screaming for?" everyone questioned. But the answer given was directed to two very worried and concerned boys._**

**_"Hermione, she is unconscious, and in need of a med-witch immediately. " She answered._**

**_"Why? What's wrong with her?" The common room once again questioned._**

**_"She, she uh, she is so bloody," Was all Mandy could think to say the sight wasn't pretty, "Pale and bloody." Was repeated. Everyone waited half wondering what had happened, and the other half wondering if this was some sort of joke. But it wasn't a joke, nothing close to it, it was the real deal._**

**_Slowly the two girls carried the girl that is known for being so strong looking so helpless now as she was lost in darkness. Once they reached the common room there was immediate reaction. Girls screamed, or broke down, boys stood dumb founded wondering who in the world would be so cruel, or ran to get away from all the blood as blood drops fell to the ground from Hermione's body. _**

**_Harry and Ron rushed to help Ginny and Sarah, relieving the girls of the task the five of them rushed to the hospital wing, while Mandy ran to get the headmaster. Although the five students hurried they didn't expect to run into anyone so close to the hospital wing that was right around the corner._**

**_"Well, well who do we have here?" Draco Malfoy drawled not seeing Hermione. "Weselette, Richards, Wesel, and Pothead. Where's the mudblood?" _**

**_"Not now leave us alone, we need to get to the hospital wing NOW," Ron said as the boys stood behind the girls still carrying Hermione. Draco thought that it was strange that the golden duo didn't want to fight._**

**_"I am going to go warn Pomfery!" Sarah than sprinted to the wing. That was when Draco noticed blood on Ginny Weasley's face, and clothes. He than looked at the golden duo noticing that they were carrying something, or someone. There in their arms he saw a horrific sight of Hermione Granger. Concerned he rushed and helped them carry the grim looking girl to the infirmary. No one ever spoke of the help that Draco Malfoy did, it was a mutual agreement between students._**

**Flashback End**

**

* * *

**

REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I have two more stories that i am writing so i will update as soon as i can!

**Please Review...Review Can't wait to see what ya all think!**

**I updated again, a little longer chapter than i planned, but it will be a week or two for me to update. My Christmas break ends (school tomorrow) i have hard classes this trimester so i have to study alot. **

**Oh and beside my studying, doing homework, writing new chapters, and starting soccer practice for my youth soccer team i help coach. I also have a dress fitting and wedding plans to help with and (good heavens i am NOTthe one getting married) my brother is! Yah i am happy i like my soon to be sister-in-law. wish me luck!**

**Reviews help motive me!**


	7. Fights, some reavealed past, & ER

**HEY Guys i have been writing this story for a while and as a Christmas gift to all my readers! I hope you like my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Please review! **

**K people you should give me loving and review. This chapter contains violence. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**PS i don't own harry potter. but i own Ryder, the boys(Ryan, Dylan, Brock, Zack, Hayden...), and Hailey and some of there personalities. (Any one you really really notice that don't belong in Harry potter.)**

**Hope you like it!**

**Summer with the Enemy**

**Hermione POV~~~~Last Time**

**_"Well, well who do we have here?" Draco Malfoy drawled not seeing Hermione. "Weselette, Richards, Wesel, and Pothead. Where's the mudblood?" _**

**_"Not now leave us alone, we need to get to the hospital wing NOW," Ron said as the boys stood behind the girls still carrying Hermione. Draco thought that it was strange that the golden duo didn't want to fight._**

**_"I am going to go warn Pomfery!" Sarah than sprinted to the wing. That was when Draco noticed blood on Ginny Weasley's face, and clothes. He than looked at the golden duo noticing that they were carrying something, or someone. There in their arms he saw a horrific sight of Hermione Granger. Concerned he rushed and helped them carry the grim looking girl to the infirmary. No one ever spoke of the help that Draco Malfoy did, it was a mutual agreement between students._**

**Flashback End**

**

* * *

**

**Hermione POV **

I woke up with a start covered in sweat as I remember I was in the infirmary for over a week, and after that I was pestered all the time about my health until around Christmas were they let it go. They asked who did this to me but all I would say is that he is taken care of and until recently it was true. Matt moved to France thinking I went to the same school although he doesn't know that we are witches therefore the move was worthless. It was still comforting knowing he was in a different country.

The next morning was a blur, my parents left straight after breakfast around noon the guys decided that it would be safe for them to go to their house and pack. I packed mine and Ryder's bag I decided that I would clean my truck out so that it wouldn't be such a mess, Ryder was a sleep and with Malfoy in the theater room watching 'She's way out of your League'. I was almost done with the truck I was putting the mats back in when suddenly I was pulled be my hair. My attacker than spun me and slammed me into the side of the truck so that I was facing him my back ached from the slam.

"Miss me much?" He sneer his breathe attacking my nose and he started kissing my neck roughly, he smelled of alcohol of course.

"Nope way would I miss a sadistic bastard like yourself." I answered kneeing him and moved out of his reach before he could grab me again.

"Now that isn't anyway to talk to me." His voice holding a threatening undertone.

"And why is that?" I asked not really caring.

"You belong to me! That is why." I was for once glad that my neighbor across the street is so nosy, she may be my ticket for him out of my life for good.

"Really I don't think I belong to anyone! You are such a drunk you don't realize what you lost and what you had!" I yelled.

"I don't," He snarled, "I think it is time to teach you where you stand." With that he jumped at me I moved but not far enough for he grabbed me throwing me to the ground, I landed with a thud. Man I wish I was 17! I still have two months!

Before I could move he had me pined and out in the open in bard daylight, he beat me, punching and slapping me. Once he thought I was going to give in and moved off of me, I kicked him, punched him trying to get him to pass out. We were both in fighting mode. That is when things went from bad, to worse.

Malfoy walked out with Ryder in his arms, "Hey Granger-" He stopped seeing that I once again had blood going down the side of my face and my lip bleeding, I'm sure I was bleeding other places to but that is were the most pain was at the moment. I wasn't the only one that stopped noticing our audience, Matt stopped to. He looked at Ryder.

"Is that my son?" Matt yelled asked, more like demanded.

"NO he is _my_ son, you son of a bitch, so stay away from him!" I yelled as I noticed him walking towards the boys. He stopped and spun around.

"Oh really and do pray tell me who is the father?" He seethed, I looked at Malfoy and than at my son and I did the only thing I could think of, I lied.

"He is the one that is holding my son, he is the father, so there!" I taunted, "Now if we are finished I suggest you leave I'm sure the police are on the way." I started to walk to the house.

"Granger look out!" Malfoy yelled, I turned and ducked, Matt miss me by inches. But he recovered to quickly for my recovering body from both the war and this beating. He grabbed me holding me to him, right as the police pulled up.

"Let her go, and slowly get on the ground," A police officer yelled. We were in the middle of my front lawn. And I can tell you I am not going down with out a fight, I fought for Hailey, now I have to fight for Ryder and myself. Suddenly I felt something sharp and metal cut into my shoulder as he stabbed the cold metal into my skin. The butt has a fucking knife on him.

I sighed and tried to relax this is how you get your captor to think you are giving in which he did he leaned over and started to kiss my shoulder he started to loosen his grip on both the knife and myself, the drunken arse was really dumb. Once I knew he was to in-grossed with his deed. I stomped on his foot, elbowing him in the gut and punching him in the nose.

He stumbled back, I grabbed his wrist with the knife twisting his arm, he dropped the knife. I kicked him once more before stepping away from him and letting the police handle their job.

I was than embraced in a hug, I looked to see who it was and guess my shock when you see the Slytherin Sex god prince hugging me, while I am bleeding and with Ryder in his arms. At that thought I backed out of the hug.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Oh sorry I just -Oh shit that cut looks pretty bad." Malfoy questioned.

"Malfoy," No reply, "Malfoy," Just kept on rambling. "Draco!" Than he stopped and looked at me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Draco, finally I've been trying to talk. First you ramble when you're concerned. Second I'm fine been through worse. Third I liked the hug thank you, I stepped away before I would breakdown, get more blood on you, but most of all," I ripped my sleeve completely off and started to wipe some of the blood that got on him off, "I got blood on Ryder."

"Oh ok, and I'm glad your okay Hermione," He replied I was going to reply when a police officer came over.

"Excuse me miss I know it must be hard for you but we would like to ask you a few questions if that is alright." I nodded my head and I answered all the questions that needed answering once he was about to leave I stopped him.

"There is one more thing you should know," I stated the officer looked at me expecently and Draco looked as if there wouldn't be anything else shocking. "The one question you didn't ask was why did he come after me?"

"Okay why did he go after you?" The officer asked.

"He use to date my sister that is until she tried to leave, she invited me over to see if I could help her, she thought that he would go to the club again like he usually does. But he decided that he didn't want to. He found out that she invited me over. He never hit her before that night or at least that is what she told me." I paused.

"Go on," Now two more officers were listening wondering where I was going with this.

"Well I go to a fancy out of country boarding school so I was breaking a lot of rules by going to see her, but if I hadn't who would have saved her from him. My sisters name was Hailey Granger," I took a deep breathe.

"Anyway He beat her, or at least slapped her around that I saw, I tried getting her out but she wanted me to leave. I fought him I remember getting Hailey home, and the next thing I remember I wake up in my school's infirmary unconscious for five days, due to blood lost. Than eight months later Hailey and I were out shopping, Matt the scum bag sitting in your car caught up with us, his crew or friends, held us down and beat us to a pulp. Finally when we were about to pass out they stopped and left; leaving us for dead. I called 911 and we went to the hospital they had us to so many wires and tubes it was hard to even breathe." I paused as everyone looked a little green.

"Go on," A gentle voice said I realized it was Malfoy.

"Anyway, they said we would most likely not make it through the night, especially my sister. She died around 2 in the morning, she will forever be 19. The case file is still open the last time I looked." I smiled slightly. "She did say she never wanted to grow too old and wanted the sucker behind bars." I whisper more to my self.

"Mama," Ryder said I picked him up with my good arm my right one still bleeding. He than wiped my tears that I didn't even notice away.

"Thank you ma'am we will be sure to look into that case, I hope you are well now, and don't forget to go to the hospital for a check over. " I nodded as they left.

"Hermione," Draco started but didn't honestly know what to say it was to much of a shock to both our systems. Mine for sharing part of my deepest secret that not even my parents know about although Ginny, Ron and Harry did and Draco because even though they never got along he would never want to be hurt the way she has been. He finally figured out what happened to her that caused her to be so bloody.

"We should get you to the hospital. Maybe we should go to St. Mango's. Oh how will we get there? I don't know how to drive. Arriving on broom is out. Can you drive? What am I thinking you can't drive. Do you-" I tried interrupting him, but again he was rumbling. Draco started rambling as soon as the last police officer left. I listened with one ear as I put Ryder in his car seat. Going in the house quickly to grab my keys, id card, wallet, Malfoys' wallet and id card, and the diaper bag.

"Malfoy-" No response, "Draco-" Nothing, "Malfoy-" Squat. I was going to get in and drive away but I can't leave without Draco. So I did once again the only thing I could think of.

I…uh…

I kissed him.

I could tell that I shocked him because he stopped moving and talking. Thank goodness. I was about to punch him in the head so I had a different reason to go to the hospital. _I than wonder why he hasn't said anything yet. _I opened my eyes realizing I was still kissing him, I quickly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Malfoy I-" This time I was cut off, with a soft pair of lips crashing to mine. Realizing it is Malfoy kissing me. I was shocked but kissed back, his lips are soft but dominating. Once air became a necessity we broke apart his hands on my waist, my one good arm around his neck our foreheads together as we let oxygen fill our lungs. "Wow."

"You got that right," Draco smirked.

"Don't get to cocky, Malfoy," I punched him in the arm playfully.

"Hey now you're hurt, don't need you to get any worst now." Draco answered wiping the blood that I accidently got on him off his arm. "Now I think we should start calling each other by our first names, okay?"

I nodded, "Okay Draco," I tested it on my lips once more. "Now since I got you to shut up we can go. Get in, I'm losing quite a bit of blood here."

"Yea, fine, " we got in and started to drive towards the hospital, "Uh… I know that I'm no med-wizard but should you really be driving in your state?"

"Well, do you want my opinion or a doctors opinion?" I asked.

"I want a medical opinion," I quirked an eyebrow at him as we stopped at a light, " What?"

"Just curious to why you would want a medical opinion I mean, I am after all the know it all." I questioned.

"No offense but so far this summer I have come to realize you are not who everyone assumes. You are sarcastic, bitchy, boyish, and you have secrets I bet not many if any know." Draco answered. "Therefore we will listen to a medical opinion."

"Dang," I replied, "Yes we are here." I sighed out in relief. When I picked Ryder up to carry him in I suddenly felt a shot of pain went to my shoulder I grimaced but tried hiding it as soon as I felt it. Unfortunely I didn't hide it quick enough.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked, "Let me take Ry." He took Ryder out of my arms before I could answer. I nodded afraid he might see through my 'I'm fine' so I kept my mouth shut, following him in the emergency room.

Once inside it was crazy, nurses went frantic over my bloody state, so they rushed me in the back and had a doctor, clean and stitch me up. He also did a full check over and said I was in the clear that I was lucky nothing was broken.

"You are lucky, now is there any family that you want me to talk to before I let you go." Dr. Reed asked me.

"Maybe, I don't know if anyone is here exactly," I answered as we walked down the hall.

"Alright we will check than." As soon as we walked into the empty waiting room, while I guess it isn't so empty as Draco and Ryder were walking up to us.

"Are you okay now Mya?" He asked once he reached us.

"Yes Drake I am fine, Dr. Reed this is Draco Malfoy, and my son Ryder Granger," I replied.

"Nice to met you son, and Ryder Granger you said," Dr. Reed looked at Ryder a little closer.

"Yes Ryder Granger," I answered.

"So doctor Reed is she going to be okay?" Draco asked.

"Oh yes she is good, she is strong," Dr. Reed started. "You will just need to make sure she doesn't do anything to reopen that wound there. It is particularly deep and she is lucky it didn't hit her artery. She has some bad bruises that should heal if she rests."

"Good," Draco said.

"Yeah I told you I was fine, "I replied smugly, "Now hand over Ryder." Draco looked at me funny.

"That's another thing, you probably shouldn't put any strain on the shoulder," I looked at Dr. Reed like he is nuts. "I'm saying you shouldn't carry or hold your son for a few days."

"Dr. Reed that isn't necessarily true I will be fine."

"Now, now Hermione I thought we agreed we would take the medical opinion," Draco replied quite smugly as he smirked. "Thank you Dr. Reed." I made to grab Ryder once again only to have Draco switch him to his other side and pull me to his side.

"Yes thank you Doctor." I replied glumly.

"You are quite welcome, now be carefully," Dr. Reed said as a farewell as he started to walk back to his shift. While Draco pulled me out to the truck opening my door and than strapping Ryder in, before he got in himself and said we could go.

We arrived home to five angry guys that were locked out of the house.

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I have two more stories that i am writing so i will update as soon as i can!**

**Please Review...Review Can't wait to see what ya all think!**

**I updated again, a little longer chapter than i planned, but it will be a week or two for me to update. My Christmas break ends (school tomorrow) i have hard classes this trimester so i have to study alot. **

**Oh and beside my studying, doing homework, writing new chapters, and starting soccer practice for my youth soccer team i help coach. I also have a dress fitting and wedding plans to help with and (good heavens i am NOTthe one getting married) my brother is! Yah i am happy i like my soon to be sister-in-law. wish me luck!**

**Reviews help motive me!**


	8. Explaining to boys, & Cabin

**HEY Guys i have been writing this story for a while and as a Christmas gift to all my readers! I hope you like my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Please review! **

**K people you should give me loving and review. This chapter contains violence. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**PS i don't own harry potter. but i own Ryder, the boys(Ryan, Dylan, Brock, Zack, Hayden...), and Hailey and some of there personalities. (Any one you really really notice that don't belong in Harry potter.)**

**Hope you like it!**

**Summer with the Enemy**

**Hermione POV~~~~Last Time**

"That's another thing, you probably shouldn't put any strain on the shoulder," I looked at Dr. Reed like he is nuts. "I'm saying you shouldn't carry or hold your son for a few days."

__

"Dr. Reed that isn't necessarily true I will be fine."

"Now, now Hermione I thought we agreed we would take the medical opinion," Draco replied quite smugly as he smirked. "Thank you Dr. Reed." I made to grab Ryder once again only to have Draco switch him to his other side and pull me to his side.

"Yes thank you Doctor." I replied glumly.

"You are quite welcome, now be carefully," Dr. Reed said as a farewell as he started to walk back to his shift. While Draco pulled me out to the truck opening my door and than strapping Ryder in, before he got in himself and said we could go.

We arrived home to five angry guys that were locked out of the house.

_

* * *

_

I got out and made to get Ryder when Draco stopped me.

"Hermione, I'll get him you can take the diaper bag and go unlock the door," I made to protest, "No, just go unlock the door." He ordered picking Ryder up.

"Fine, "I mumbled under my breathe and started to swear at him in my thoughts. "Hey guys sorry you had to sit out here. "

"Its fine, where have you been? And why do you have blood on your shirt?" Brock asked.

"The hospital no big deal guys its all good. How long have you been here?" I answered as I walked in putting the bag in Ryder's room as I passed heading to the game room where all the guys came and lounged around and Ryder played with his toys.

"Okay first off you should go change shirts, you know that Zack doesn't handle blood to well," Ryan began, "Second off I think we need an explanation to why you went to the hospital."

"Fine, Draco will you come with me," The boys gave us a warning look. Draco just shrugged and walked with me to my room, it was the first time that he had been in my room. My walls blue going into Slytherin green my favorite colors. "Will you please magical clean my shirt, I will never be able to get the blood out other wise?"

"Oh I can do that, wait how did you know I am of age?" Draco looked at me sharply.

"Well, my mum told me that you were 17 and your birthday was May 18, "I answered softly wondering what he would do, I suddenly had a wand pointed at me, he did the spell that cleaned my clothes, "Thank you!" I hugged, "Ow." I hissed lowly.

"What? What's wrong? You hurt your arm didn't you," I just nodded putting my arm down to my side. "You need to be more careful, I would do a healing charm but I would most likely make it worst I am not good at the healing."

"That's fine, I'll be okay," I hugged him one armed but he hugged me back.

"Is that all I get for cleaning your clothes," He asked as I started to pull away.

"Uh, yeah why?" He didn't answer instead he kissed me and kissed me thoroughly. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh, okay now we should get back to the others." I nodded and we headed back.

"Okay now that you are changed, explain," Dylan demand but at my glare he added, "please."

"Okay now, no interruptions or I will stop," at their nod I continued, "Now after you left we packed and I put Ry down for his nap I let Draco watch him as he watched a movie in the theater room. I was outside cleaning out the truck. When guess who decides to ruin the day for me. Yep Matt came over we got in a fight nothing big, he cut my shoulder I sent him to jail all good. I went to the hospital got switched up and now we are here."

"Wow you leave a lot of details out," Draco replied while the others were still processing.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you leave out a lot of the details out, and it was short sweet and to the point." He stated. "And what you keep pulling out here, you seem more and more Slytherin by the minute."

I smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know," my smirked rivaled his own. "Plus it's good to keep things simply with most guys."

"Umm hmm," Was the only reply from him.

The rest of the day went with out a hitch, we all played some video games, and watched a movie before I had all the guys help me cook dinner. Once my parents were home we eat, telling them we were still going to the cabin to relax and cleaned up, after that we went into the theater room to watch more movies. We made Draco pick the movies since we have all seen every one. With that we settled into a night full of laughter as he picked the scary movie series. Those are really dumb movies. But they are funny too.

The net morning was a blur as we loaded up well as the boys loaded up I wasn't allowed to do anything but over see and make snacks, and started the long drive up to the cabin in which took a few hours. I allowed Ryan, and Zack to take turns to drive along with myself to the cabin. The boys were taking excellent care of Ryder since they all took the liberty to make sure I was not holding or carrying Ryder in anyway.

We finally made it to the cabin, where I had to punch in a code and unlock the door with my key. We finally got inside brought the food and our bags in, we were seated in the living room beside the fireplace.

"Now boys just a reminder, no going into my parents, or Hailey's room. There are five beds down stairs so you boys can decide on that, and the one person that doesn't stay downstairs will stay with me." I explained.

The cabin is my parents', it has five bedrooms, two downstairs, two on the main floor and one upstairs. There is a kitchen, living room, bathroom, my parents' and Hailey's room are on the main floor. The basement has two guest rooms, a pool table and a half bath bathroom (There's a toilet and counter with a sink). The upstairs has a bedroom that I have claimed over the years in reality it is just another guest room, there is also the family room that has a desk with chair, a couch, loveseat and two chairs, a big medium size TV with one wall full of books and movies.

I made sure that the power, heat, cable, and water was turned on before I started with dinner. We would have mac n' cheese with hotdogs and chicken strips (You cut the hotdogs in the mac n' cheese).

"Oh boys tomorrow I am going to take the floo over to the burrow tomorrow," I said as we sat down to eat.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Where you going?" Dylan asked.

"You have the floo network connected here too?" Draco asked.

"Yes it's so that Hailey and I could travel easier from the Wizarding word. I'm going to the burrow it is Harry's birthday." I explained.

"I don't know if it is a good idea to use the floo network, or see your friends for that matter," Draco finally spoke after the boys had the weird silent conversation obliviously been hanging out to much if they are starting to do that.

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea, I have flooed many times, and my friends are my friends," I said.

"Yes but it you explain that I am staying here with you I think Wesel will blow a hissy fit, and blame me for your injuries." He replied worry in his eyes but his face calm and uncaring.

"Oh that is true they might and don't call Ron Wesel it is rude," I lectured.

"Yeah whatever you say, anyway you want us to watch Ryder while you are at the burrow? How long are you going to be there?" Draco continued.

"I was thinking that I will leave about an hour before lunch and stay until dinner. Yes I want you boys to watch Ryder and start dinner. You can just throw a pizza into the oven if you want." I answered as I started to clean up dinner.

The rest of the night we all kind of went separate ways the boys going downstairs to unpack and play pool while Draco and I occupied the upstairs with a make shift crib since the cabin does not have any of the necessary equipment for a baby. Thanks to Draco he transfigured a few items for a crib, play pen, and a changing table.

**_REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I have two more stories that i am writing so i will update as soon as i can!_**

**_Please Review...Review Can't wait to see what ya all think!_**

******_Oh and beside my studying, doing homework, writing new chapters. I also have a dress fitting and wedding plans to help with and (good heavens i am NOTthe one getting married) my brother is! Yah i am happy i like my soon to be sister-in-law. wish me luck!_**

**_Reviews help motive me!_**


	9. Party, little blood,& Dinners burnt mess

**HEY Guys i have been writing this story for a while and as a Christmas gift to all my readers! I hope you like my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Please review! **

**K people you should give me loving and review. This chapter contains violence. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**PS i don't own harry potter. but i own Ryder, the boys(Ryan, Dylan, Brock, Zack, Hayden...), and Hailey and some of there personalities. (Any one you really really notice that don't belong in Harry potter.)**

**Hope you like it!**

**Summer with the Enemy**

**Hermione POV~~~~Last Time**

"I was thinking that I will leave about an hour before lunch and stay until dinner. Yes I want you boys to watch Ryder and start dinner. You can just throw a pizza into the oven if you want." I answered as I started to clean up dinner.

The rest of the night we all kind of went separate ways the boys going downstairs to unpack and play pool while Draco and I occupied the upstairs with a make shift crib since the cabin does not have any of the necessary equipment for a baby. Thanks to Draco he transfigured a few items for a crib, play pen, and a changing table.

* * *

The next morning…

I dressed in some tight jeans and a flowy red shirt with my hair in its normal soft untamable curly light brown hair that it is with the glamour charms I put on when I was at school and go to see anyone in the wizarding world; well that is expect for when I see my grandmother and uncle. Hailey would always do the magic charms on me so that I could keep my identities a secret from all that know me, well almost Harry and Ginny know all of my secrets except for who my uncle is. So far I have only visited grandma once but I made a quick stop at the Burrow before seeing her, and stopped again at the Burrow before heading back.

I made breakfast and fed Ryder, changed and dressed him told the boys to teach Draco how to play pool. I also set food out for lunch so that they knew what to fed Ryder and what was for lunch for them. I gave one more stern look telling them to 'behave, don't burn or damage anything and watch Draco and Ryder!' before I disappeared within the fireplace birthday gift firmly in hand.

I tumbled out of the fireplace coughing into the Wesley's humble living room that was decorated for Harry's birthday. I looked around smiling as I saw Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Ron, Ginny, and Harry, but grimaced as I noticed that Lavender, Patil and Padama. I never got along with those three girls as I was a bookworm worrying about getting a good job and I have good reasons to but they don't know that.

"Hermione!" Ginny shot up from her seat which was on top of Harry's lap. "I am so glad that you made it."

"Ginny of course I made it, I wouldn't miss one of my best friends birthdays." I said hugging her, than I hugged everyone else except the drama queens to which I just nodded to them saying a hello.

"How long will you be able to stay?" Harry asked hinting about Ryder.

"Oh I can only stay until about 5 who know what those boys will get themselves into." I replied acting annoyed but I had a smile on me face.

"Well Molly said we will do presents after lunch that way we can chill for the rest of the time." Harry told me.

"Kids lunch!" Molly than yelled as if on cue; lunch was easy going I was told how their summers were going and when I was asked I just said that I have been kept busy working, and reading. Than the presents started to be opened, Harry had received a new sweater, candy, some new seeker pads, a book on quiditch plays, and some of Fred and George's prank products.

"Okay here is my gift," I said passing over my small wrapped up box into his hands. He opened it to see his favorite muggle candy 'pop rocks' but when he picked up the candy admiring it he saw what was hidden under it. There nestled into the box was a brand new pair of red scale dragon hid gloves.

"Oh wow Mione this is awesome! I love them! Thank you!" He hugged me showing off his new gloves. It was than Ginny's turn she gave him a long medium sized box.

"Now this is my gift but Mione chipped in a little," Ginny said giving a nervous smile, as Harry opened the box inside was a brand new fire bolt blizzard broom.

"This is so amazing! I love it! Thank you so much!" Harry screamed excited kissing Ginny, "I love you Ginny." Than continued to kiss her. Once she reminded him that I helped her buy his present he came to hug me once again, but this time he squeezed a little to tight bursting my wound wide open again.

"Uh your welcome excuse me please," I whispered so that they couldn't tell I was I pain. I would have went to Molly or Arthur if they were here but they decided to leave giving the party a more of a party sense. I instead went to the bathroom grabbing a cloth and looking in the mirror.

_'I'm so glad my shirt is red,'_ I thought to myself seeing the blood that had already stained my shirt. I took my shirt off as gentle as I could. I than wetted the cloth and started to clean the blood around my wound than started to apply pressure to my cut so that it could clot.

Knock, Knock.

_'Oh shit,' _I thought, "just a minute!" I said.

"Mione it's just me," Ginny said as she started to open the door, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok-?" She cut off at the end, I looked like a deer caught in the headlights as her eyes were wide and staring at me in terror.

I raced toward her putting my hand over her mouth to muffle her startled scream.

"Ginny it's me, calm down, I'm fine," I sighed out as I saw here relax a little, "I'm fine I promise, if I let go of your mouth will you scream?" At her shake of the head I slowly let her go and backed away making sure the cloth was still on my wound, turning the poor cloth pink.

"Her-Hermione what happened to you?" Ginny asked in a soft whisper that it was almost silent.

"I-I" I didn't know what to say to her, but before I could think of anything she ran out of the bathroom and came back moments later with Harry being dragged behind her.

"Hermione! What in the world? What happened?" Harry almost yelled as I stood there thinking of how to explain all the happenings that have occurred over the short time we have been apart. "Your bleeding! Hello anyone home? Are you going to answer me?"

"Sorry, I'm fine I promise I will tell you if we go somewhere no one can hear us." I supplied. "Also could you um…. Do a simple healing charm so the wound is closed for now? Like you did when we were away?"

"Oh yeah I can do that and I'll do a silencing charm." Harry than sealed my wound as good as re-stitching it would do. "Okay you have a lot of explaining to do!" With that we went to the kitchen, once I put my shirt back on, Harry placing the charm over the room we sat down and they looked at me expectantly.

"Okay, okay well you know about Ryder and Matt right?" At there nod I continued, "Well Matt caught up with me and we got in a huge fight he had a knife on him and he cut me. That is why I have a wound, and my grandmother nor my uncle know that, and I hope to keep it that way."

"Okay there is still something that you aren't telling us," Ginny stated looking at me with a stern look.

"Well you see, I don't really know what to tell you about…. Well a lot has happened this summer and I don't know how to explain every thing," With there stern, death look they gave me I gave in," Okay Malfoy..." I said quickly.

"Okay repeat it slower and explain," Harry said after a few seconds of silence.

"Okay Draco Malfoy is staying with my family and me, he has been helping me with Ryder, apparently my mother is or was best friends with Mrs. Malfoy." I explained.

"Wait okay, he is with Ryder right now?" Ginny asked after Harry and her have a silent conversation.

"Yep he is with the boys also, I would never leave Ryder with him alone left to defend in the muggle world that would be murder for the both of them, it would be my luck that Malfoy would blow up the stove trying to cook a pizza," I said than we began to laugh. I stopped abruptly, "Oh dear Gods!"

"What Mione?" Harry asked between laughs as Ginny was still laughing. "Why do you look so serious?"

"I left six guys at home alone with a one-year old baby to cook dinner!" I shouted, shooting out of my chair making it crash to the ground as Ginny did the same while Harry looked dumbfounded.

"You better leave than." Ginny said pushing me towards the living room. "That would be horrible I can't believe you left six guys at home alone to cook dinner are you nuts."

"Your nuts because why?" Dean asked making us pause from heading to the floo network.

"Oh Mione just left six guys alone to cook dinner and babysit for her parents." Harry answered for me.

"Oh," said the room as everyone fell silent.

"You better get home I heard that stoves can blow up and if guys are as helpless as they are in the wizarding world than good luck," Luna said softly in that dreamy voice that she has. All the girls started to laugh as the boys pouted not liking being made fun of.

"Yeah I should, I would have to soon anyways," I replied giving everyone a hug. With one last smile to my friends I flooed back to the cabin. It was quiet too quiet. I tip toed my way to the kitchen and about had a heart attack. On the way to the kitchen though it looked as though a tornado had come through and destroyed everything. There was a burnt or I should say charred black pizza with white foam on it with the fire extinguisher next to the stove.

"Uh, I guess you came back early," Dylan said shyly as he set down the bucket of soapy water.

"Yeah I did and I guess for good reason now where is my son, and the rest of you boys?" I asked in not the kindest voice but one that said that I was serious and they could not talk their way out of this.

"Oh yeah!" Zack said loudly.

"Yeah its not like she will find out, come on she wont by back for another 30 minutes at the least," Hayden laughed. "I still can't believe you never cooked before Drake!"

"Well that was what my mother or the elves did I have never had to or given a reason to ever learn how to cook." Draco said laughing as the boys came down the stairs to the kitchen everyone of them stopping dead in there tracks as they saw me with wide-eyes.

I started to tap my foot, "What in the hell happened here?" I was really annoyed.

"Well you see we let Drake here try to cook dinner but it caught on fire and well you can guess what happened after that," Brock explained being the brave one.

"OH and you just thought why not let the newbie cook that way we don't have too. When you five know perfectly well that Draco Malfoy has not stepped foot into the Muggle world for longer than a month! He is a wizard for heavens sake! You know how worthless your cousins are in the muggle world yet you let him try to cook!" I fumed.

"Well we just thought—" Ryan started trying to be brave knowing my temper is high.

"Oh you thought that is even worse! He could have caused the stove to blow up! That could have killed you all, and endangering Ryder like that! Ugh!" I felt my blood boiling, I stomped pass them to the cleaning closet grab two rags, cleaner, broom, and a mop before marching back in. "You six better have this mess cleaned up and dinner at least started by the next time I come down here! You hear me!"

"Yes ma'am," They all said I went up to Draco and grabbed Ryder although I am not suppose to though the boys were too afraid to tell me anything at the moment.

"Don't worry Drake we will work on your cooking skills later but for now just clean up this mess and hand over your wand I know you are of age but in my household you do as I say." I waited until I had the wand safely in my pocket before saying, "I want the floor cleaned including the bathroom boys!" With that and Ryder in my arm I set off to relax upstairs.

I stayed upstairs watching silly, idiotic shows on dish network, before changing my shirt and heading back down the stairs.

"Okay boys I gave you an hour to clean," I walked into the living room seeing that it was clean and the three of the boys were moving the lost few pieces of furniture back into place, two boys were finishing with the bathroom and Brock was taking the pizza out of the oven.

"Hey Mione we are sorry," they all greeted, "We are sorry. We know we were idiots for letting someone that doesn't know how to cook into a kitchen with out supervision and we don't want you to be mad at Drake about any of this. We all know perfectly well how to cook a decent meal." Ryan finished.

"Especially since Hailey and you have been cramming it down our throats that we need to learn how to cook," Dylan added getting elbowed by Zack in the process.

"Yes I know guys, but step into my shoes for a minute and think if Ryder was your son, now I know all of you think your selves as his uncles and in a sense you are but they are two different roles. I am in everyway responsible for him if something were to happen." Their faces went to show more guilt and regret. Drake looked the worse not in facial appearances but in his eyes you can see that he really does care for Ryder.

"Now I forgive you all, every single one of you I forgive you so lets eat and get this party started." I stated hugging everyone, Drake a little longer and pecked his cheek before willingly handing over Ryder to him.

**_REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I have two more stories that i am writing so i will update as soon as i can!_**

**_Please Review...Review Can't wait to see what ya all think!_**

**_Oh and beside my studying, doing homework, writing new chapters. I also have a dress fitting and wedding plans to help with and (good heavens i am NOTthe one getting married) my brother is! Yah i am happy i like my soon to be sister-in-law. wish me luck!_**

**_Reviews help motive me!_**


	10. Grandma Oh no! More explainin'

_**Kay PEOPLE I am sorry it has taken longer than i wanted to but my laptop is being rude and caught a virus, than i got sick, than my laptop wouldn't start again so i had to take in to get fixed and finally got it back! SOrry! So here is the next Chapter!**_

**I hope you like my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Please review! **

**K people you should give me loving and review. This chapter contains violence. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**PS i don't own harry potter. but i own Ryder, the boys(Ryan, Dylan, Brock, Zack, Hayden...), and Hailey and some of there personalities. (Any one you really really notice that don't belong in Harry potter.)**

**Hope you like it!**

**Summer with the Enemy**

**Hermione POV~~~~Last Time**

"Yes I know guys, but step into my shoes for a minute and think if Ryder was your son, now I know all of you think your selves as his uncles and in a sense you are but they are two different roles. I am in everyway responsible for him if something were to happen." Their faces went to show more guilt and regret. Drake looked the worse not in facial appearances but in his eyes you can see that he really does care for Ryder.

"Now I forgive you all, every single one of you I forgive you so lets eat and get this party started." I stated hugging everyone, Drake a little longer and pecked his cheek before willingly handing over Ryder to him.

* * *

The next two weeks went by quickly the guys went home after the first week staying at the cabin, but it was fun we wet four-wheeling, boating, and pool torments, I also taught Draco how to cook a few decent meals. It was fun Draco and I got a lot closer and Ryder had gotten a lot closer with Draco and me. It was Friday and we were both cleaning so that we could leave in an hour or two.

I remember Tuesday night we had come back from a hike in the woods near by and were both exhausted, although I felt really bad because Draco wouldn't allow me to carry Ryder since I broke open my wound once again earlier that day trying to reach for the bowl in the cabinet.

Flashback

We decided that after we took quick showers we would just lounge in the open living room upstairs and watch a movie or two. I pulled out the couches bed so that we could lay on and placed Ryder in his play pen. Soon though Drake and I fell asleep to be woken up by a crying baby boy, I got up and carried him to the bed to lazy to go to my own bed for the night I crawled on to the bed. I set Ryder down and he crawled over to Drake but kept hold of my finger making sure I came with so that is how I found us in the morning.

I was on one side of the bed, Drake the other, Ryder was in-between us and Drake's arm was draped over the both of us making me feel safe and comforted.

End of Flashback

Draco and I started to make-out as I laid Ryder down for his nap, we sat on the couch in the front room where the fireplace is, when suddenly the fireplace lit up in green smoke and out stepped to my horror my grandmother.

"Hermione Eileen Jane! What in Gods name are you doing?" She screeched as I looked at her with wide-horrified eyes. Looking down I remembered that I was in a spaghetti strap tank top and pajama pants, sitting on Draco's lap making out with him.

"Drake you need to put her in a body bind spell now," I whispered.

"Why? Did she just say your full name?" Drake asked stunned I hit him to focus tuning out my grandmother.

"Just do it now!" I whispered harshly to him jumping up ready to catch my grandma. I caught her once he did the spell and laid her on the couch. "Draco I need you to do two more things for me."

"First I want to know what in the hell is going on here?" He asked.

"There isn't time to explain I promise I will explain everything later, but you need to listen to me right now and help me out of this mess, because trust me you do not want my uncle on your butt for dating me." I promised.

"Fine but you better explain what is going on later," He said seriously.

"Ok the first thing I need you to do is remove my glamour charms." I replied bracing myself for the trouble I would be in if my grandmother ever came across this memory. "the second thing is I need you to leave the room and stay out of sight till she leaves but I need you to do a memory charm on her so that she doesn't remember us making out on a couch."

"You have glamour charms on you," I nodded and gave him a pleading look, "Fine but you have a lot, and I mean a lot of explaining to do." I nodded again and waited as I felt the cold water feeling rush through my body as changed back to its original body.

Finally the feeling was done and my body was back to normal, I looked in the halls mirror to see that my hair is once again almost straight with a slight wave in my dark brown almost black hair, my body back its curves in all the right places and my eyes. My eyes changed back to the striking violet color, and my skin slightly darker an olive color.

"Wow, you are gorgeous, hotter than before," Drake whispered from behind me. I nodded.

"Ok you know the memory charm right," At his nod, "Ok now I need you to wipe her mind from the moment she stepped out of the fireplace and lift the binding spell ok, I will explain everything. " I kissed his lips before putting on my button up shirt leaving it unbutton but hiding my wound.

"Hermione dear what in the world are you wearing?" My grandmother asked.

"Grandma hello to you too, I am just lounging around getting ready to leave heading back home." I replied.

"Oh that is good, it is so nice to see you!" she exclaimed. "Now I still say you should wear proper clothes, no pajamas for the day that is clearly unacceptable for a young lady." I listened as she lectured me again for not being dressed fully, it didn't matter if she informed me or not she is grandma and will do as she pleases especially since she controls my life.

"Yes, yes grandmother I am sorry, I was not expecting company that is all, "She nodded. That is when Ryder decided to make things far more complicated and started to cry. I went over to the play pen in which he was in and reached down the pick him up. When I pulled him up it just so happened to be my luck that I strained my shoulder once more and it started to bleed.

"Grandma if you could excuse me?" I asked starting to walk towards the bathroom.

"No darling come here, "I turned to face her knowing that I wouldn't be getting out of this mess. "Oh my what is that come here, hand him over," I did so carefully. "Now remove you're your shirt, " I hesitated, "Oh now don't make me get you uncle to do this, now take it off. " I did so quickly making my wound bleed more in my hast.

"Grandma this is nothing, just a scratch," I answered quickly, "I will just go clean it up."

"That is not just a mere scratch young lady!" She seethed with a calm face. "You sit still," I sat down stiffly as she pointed her wand at me, she healed my wound now there was only a white scar that shows that I was hurt. "Now how in the world did you get hurt once again?" I looked away.

"I fell that is all, I went hiking the other day and fell no big deal," I stated confidently.

"Um… I do not think you are telling me the truth girl that is a strike missy," Grandma said sternly, "But I will allow it to drop for now. Now I know I just dropped in but I really must run. I'm meting Ms. Zabini to discuss your continuing education after you graduate, also to plan the vacation you are taking with Blaise."

"Yes of course please give Selena and Blaise my love," I wished, "Good-bye grandmother have a safe trip and give uncle my hello," I said as I hugged her goodbye.

"Okay I will, now Eileen dear be more careful I will see you off to your school the 29th do be ready on time." She said as a good-bye.

"I will grandmother see you than, love you," She nodded kissing my forehead.

"I don't know what you did but I will find out. And your Uncle will be hearing of this, all of this young lady," She said before she flooed away. Once the last of the green flames disappeared I flopped down on the couch in exhaustion and worry.

"That was one interesting meeting." Draco said scaring the crap out of me, I jumped straight into a sitting position.

"Okay I can explain! But for the love of god don't scare me like that!" I answered.

"Sorry but you have some serious explaining to do." I nodded, "Okay start off with that woman. Who is she? What is she? How in the hell does she know you? And the Zabini's? Glamour charms?"

"Well she is my grandmother, the one I have told you about, she is a witch obviously and she is my mum's mother." I stated, "I grew up with the Zabini's around so yeah, this is my natural born look."

"Why don't you stay in your original form than? Why did you hide that you come from a magical blood line?" he asked as Ryder crawled into his lap with a toy in hand. They looked so cute together and its sweet how Drake automatically puts his arms around him to protect him and how much this looked like a father and son moment.

"I didn't want people to judge me because of who I am related to, I hid my looks because there are people who would recognize me easily and would have blackmailed or forced me to be a death eater. I never did lie about my parents though, they are dentist and live it the muggle world." I answered, "Draco you can't tell any one about me!"

"Why the war is over," He stated.

"Yes but if my grandmother realizes that I have been hiding my identity and where I truly go to school I will never see my parents again most likely." I pleaded, "So please don't say anything."

"Why won't you see your parents again? What does your grandmother got to do with this?" He asked confusion in his eyes.

"My mother is squib that is one important fact that you should know," I replied.

"Than that means you're a bloody half-blood not a mud-blood!" he said in surprise.

"Yes I am thank you very much well about the not a mud-blood, ugh that is such an awful word. For you information I am a pureblood my father is also a squib but his family disowned him and kicked him out into this world once he was 14, he was adopted by the Grangers." I explained.

"Wow, that is a lot to take in," I nodded handing him an energy drink.

"Yes it is sorry to lay it all on you I just need to keep my family safe," I whispered before my voice got stronger, "Its time to get going," With that said he nodded and we packed everything back into the truck. Then I turned off the heat, water, electricity, and cable locking the door. Draco has Ryder already in his car seat and ready for the ride back home.

**_REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I have two more stories that i am writing so i will update as soon as i can!_**

**_Please Review...Review Can't wait to see what ya all think!_**

**_Oh and beside my studying, doing homework, writing new chapters. I also have a dress fitting and wedding plans to help with and (good heavens i am NOTthe one getting married) my brother is! Yah i am happy i like my soon to be sister-in-law. wish me luck!_**

**_Reviews help motive me!_**


	11. Run in with Snakes, In need of some Luck

_**Kay PEOPLE I need a little help you see this is the last chapter of their summer! I have the story continuing into their school year so i need to know if i should do a squeal or if i should keep going on this story document? What should i do! PLESE HELP ME DECIDE!**_

**I hope you like my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Please review! **

**K people you should give me loving and review. This chapter contains violence. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**PS i don't own harry potter. but i own Ryder, the boys(Ryan, Dylan, Brock, Zack, Hayden...), and Hailey and some of there personalities. (Any one you really really notice that don't belong in Harry potter.)**

**Hope you like it!**

_**Kay PEOPLE I need a little help you see this is the last chapter of their summer! I have the story continuing into their school year so i need to know if i should do a squeal or if i should keep going on this story document? What should i do! PLESE HELP ME DECIDE! **_

**Summer with the Enemy**

**Hermione POV~~~~Last Time**

"Yes I am thank you very much well about the not a mud-blood, ugh that is such an awful word. For you information I am a pureblood my father is also a squib but his family disowned him and kicked him out into this world once he was 14, he was adopted by the Grangers." I explained.

"Wow, that is a lot to take in," I nodded handing him an energy drink.

"Yes it is sorry to lay it all on you I just need to keep my family safe," I whispered before my voice got stronger, "Its time to get going," With that said he nodded and we packed everything back into the truck. Then I turned off the heat, water, electricity, and cable locking the door. Draco has Ryder already in his car seat and ready for the ride back home.

* * *

On the way home we stopped at a quiet little restaurant to eat dinner. We got back to my parents house around 9 pm or so, I took Ryder up to bed while Draco unloaded the truck. Once I put Ryder to bed, Draco and I unpacked and started on laundry.

"Oh your back," Dad sighed in disgust as Draco and I walked into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Yes father we are back," I said voicing as much disrespect to him as he did disgust with me.

"Um…" He groaned, "Oh that bloody owl of yours came the letters are in your room." With that he left the room with a bottle of beer in hand.

I sighed, "Thanks I guess," as he disappeared into the house. "Lets go see what the letters say."

"When did you get an owl?" Draco asked as we walked into my room with snacks and drinks for us to hung out a little bit more, to see a beautiful all black owl with a white face making it look like a mask is on. I was just glad that Draco didn't ask or mention how my father has had the moments of hating me this summer.

"My uncle sent her when he found out that crookshank died, her name is midnight," I told him settling in on my side of the bed as he did the same with his, we faced the TV and turned to the SYFI channel.

"Oh well it is a good looking owl, "I nodded in agreement.

"Oh it looks like she got three letters, " I noted as I picked them up, "One is for you from Hogwarts, " I handed him his as I looked at mine, I than flipped over to see the last letter I froze. "Oh no."

"Oh no what?" He asked to busy to look up with reading his own letter.

"What? Oh nothing its fine, just a letter from… it doesn't matter," I whispered towards the end I pushed it to the back of my mind sure to remember to look at it later when I am alone. I turned my attention to my Hogwarts letter and was pleased to find, "Oh YES!" I cried out loud in joy.

"What? Wait let me guess you made head girl. "He stated instead of questioning.

"I did! I can't believe it! I'm so excited this will be the best year, no Voldemort, access to the restricted section, my own quarters, no worrying about my parents and Ryder being found. It is going to be a good year and with you as head boy," I sighed day dreaming.

"How did you know that I made head boy I didn't say anything?" He asked.

"No but your eyes said how excited you are for this year and you are clutching the head boy pin in your hand," I answered shrugging it off. "And I looked in the ministry files for research during the war and saw that your grades are nearly as high as mine."

"You are cunning, I swear you are more and more Slytherin every day," I smirked knowingly.

"Well the hat did want to put me there, but I changed its mind with my cunning ability call it a gift of mine." I replied smugly.

"What no way! You are a Gryffindork all the way acting all brave all the time." Draco told me.

"Rude, just watch the show," I said shoving his face towards the screen and snuggled into my pillows to get comfy. Soon I fell asleep exhausted from the day at the cabin.

The next couple of weeks flew by in a rush parties, going to the park, watching Ryder, hanging with the boys, making out with Draco, avoiding my father if you could call him that, and writing letters between my friends and uncle.

_Late August…_

The next day was my last day at work for my parents dental office, I still had to go to work on Saturday at the car shop but Friday Drake and I were going to Diagon Alley to buy our school supplies before the rush. Each night we would met in my room or his with movies or shows that we wanted to watch before going back to school. Every morning I would find myself cuddled into his side my head on his chest and his arm protectively around my waist.

Friday was an interesting day I left Ryder with Ryan and the boys while we went to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies but my glamour charms were down because Draco refused to reapply the charms until we had to floo to Hogwarts which was Monday a week before the rest of the school. And I am not of age yet so I can't use magic yet.

"Hey Draco!" Theodore Nott yelled over the crowd to get to us, I had a dressing cape with a hood on, the hood up so no one could see that I was here or what I looked like. "Draco wait up!" Drake stopped pulling me to a halt too.

"Oh Drakie-poo!" an annoying screeching noise greeted our ears as Nott walked up, "Drakie-poo I haven't seen you all summer I was starting to worry, I missed you!" Pansy Parkinson screeched hugging Drake.

"Hey man what have you been up to? You disappeared!" Nott asked and I knew soon they would be talking for some time and I was hunger. I pulled on Drake's hand.

"I am going," I whispered as I tried to slip my hand through his, tried being the key word.

"Why don't we talk in Florean Fortescue's Parlor? We were just heading to lunch," Draco invited them along. Once we started to walk that way I stomped on his foot hard. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Drakie are you okay?" Parkinson asked to sweetly I wanted to gag. I Looked at Drake and did the gagging motion with my free hand, making him smirk.

"Um I'm fine," He answered as we all slide into a booth, Draco and me on one side and Nott and Pansy on the other side, Nott across from me. "Let's order first."

"What can I get you cuties?" the waitress Ms. Richmond asked. She is my grandmothers friends daughter, I couldn't let her see me.

Draco allowed the two order first, "I will have the fish and chips with Pumpkin juice, and the clam chowder with Pumpkin juice also." He ordered for me.

"So who are you?" Nott asked after the waitress left. Draco nudged me to put my hood down.

"Hello," I replied with my soft bell like voice, which also had a glamour charm.

"Whoa you're a girl? Draco where have you been hiding? With her?" Nott asked as Pansy pouted.

"What are you doing with her?" Pansy asked in that annoying voice. With that a conversation started between the three as I listened to my iPod under my hood that was still up.

Food arrived shutting them up for the time being, but all too soon they finished and started to question him on his summer and me. Once they were down questioning Draco on his summer and the lies the two annoying Slytherins turned to me.

So what is you name?" Nott asked. I glanced at Drake from the corner or my eye and saw that he was watching me seeing what I would say.

"Are you going to answer? Or are you going to sit there like a dumb centaur, and why do you have your hood up?" Pansy spoke before I could say anything, "Is your hood to hide your ugly face from view?"

The last comment pissed me off, "No it is not _Ms._ Parkinson," I said lightly. I kept my face down as I slipped my hood down and slowly looking up to introduce myself, "My name is Eileen Jane." As I said this I heard both Nott and Parkinson gasped.

"Well Ms. Jane what brings you here with Draco," Nott asked so casually that it sounded like a statement as his eyes roamed over my face and upper body as if I was a sweet chocolate frog.

"Now, now Mr. Nott I believe that is none of your business am I correct?" I tat-tat as I quirked an eyebrow at him in questioning.

"Uh," Was his smart reply while I smirked, knowing that my looks were stunning him.

"Yes well, Eileen we must be going, see you at school Theo, Pansy," Draco told them as he helped me up entwining our fingers together.

"Good-bye," I nodded to them as we left the stunned duo back at the table. I put my hood back on as we headed home, we laughed at his friends faces and how they reacted to my appearance.

After that we packed and got ready for another year at Hogwarts, spending as much time with Ryder as possible knowing that I won't see him again until the first weekend in October a whole month after school starts. Writing a letter to my uncle and grandmother:

_ Dear Uncle,_

_ I have dearly missed you this summer. I am writing this letter to inform you of my summer and departure to school. Ryder is well and had finally said his first word 'mama' and we are working on others. Also that grandmother and I have visited each other and discussed many things. School is starting soon so I must get back to packing I will see you at Christmas._

_Love your niece,_

_Hermione Eileen_

_H.E.J.P._

The letter to my grandmother was to inform her of the fact that I was needed at school early and therefore I would not be able to have her take me to school. With both letters written and sealed I sent them with midnight to deliver.

Monday morning I woke up took a shower dressed in blue jeans and a silver button up t-shirt with black slip on shoes, and a black button sweater to go with it. I said good-bye to my parents and Ryder. Saying good-bye to Ryder was the hardest thing to do a lot harder than last year, I finally was able to pry him off into my mother's arms as I held tears in my eyes. I than quickly packed up any last minute items, I almost left my room when I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was the unopened letter I received while we were at the cabin; I quickly grabbed it stuffing it into my backpack and met with Draco flooing to Hogwarts.

My only thought is this year I am definitely going to need some luck.

**_REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I have two more stories that i am writing so i will update as soon as i can!_**

**_Please Review...Review Can't wait to see what ya all think!_**

**_Oh and beside my studying, doing homework, writing new chapters. I also have a dress fitting and wedding plans to help with and (good heavens i am NOTthe one getting married) my brother is! Yah i am happy i like my soon to be sister-in-law. wish me luck! one month at two weeks till the wedding!_**

**_Reviews help motive me!_**


	12. New year at school, unusual conversation

_**Kay PEOPLE I decide that i would just continue on this story even though it is no long summer in the story. Thank you for being patience.**_

**I hope you like my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Please review! **

**K people you should give me loving and review. This chapter contains violence. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**PS i don't own harry potter. but i own Ryder, the boys(Ryan, Dylan, Brock, Zack, Hayden...), and Hailey and some of there personalities. (Any one you really really notice that don't belong in Harry potter.)**

**Hope you like it!**

_**Kay PEOPLE I need a little help you see this is the last chapter of their summer! I have the story continuing into their school year so i need to know if i should do a squeal or if i should keep going on this story document? What should i do! PLESE HELP ME DECIDE! **_

**Summer with the Enemy**

**Hermione POV~~~~Last Time**

The letter to my grandmother was to inform her of the fact that I was needed at school early and therefore I would not be able to have her take me to school. With both letters written and sealed I sent them with midnight to deliver.

Monday morning I woke up took a shower dressed in blue jeans and a silver button up t-shirt with black slip on shoes, and a black button sweater to go with it. I said good-bye to my parents and Ryder. Saying good-bye to Ryder was the hardest thing to do a lot harder than last year, I finally was able to pry him off into my mother's arms as I held tears in my eyes. I than quickly packed up any last minute items, I almost left my room when I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was the unopened letter I received while we were at the cabin; I quickly grabbed it stuffing it into my backpack and met with Draco flooing to Hogwarts.

My only thought is this year I am definitely going to need some luck.

* * *

Flooing to the Headmistresses office with our luggage in hand and wands in our holsters.

"Good morning Ms. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy, " Professor McGonagall headmistress of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Ah Ms. Granger it is a change to see you in your natural form."

I gasped, "Oh Professor McGonagall hello, I must have forgotten this morning to have Draco replace the glamour." I fumbled with getting my wand.

"Yes, yes I can tell I would hurry though," She urged as Draco and I shared a look, "Dear walls have ears, and of course you know everyone is here." She supplied secretly suspecting that Draco does not know the extent of my family tree. I nodded my head twice to let her know that he indeed does not know. She found out a month or two before Dumbledore died walking in on a meeting that Dumbledore and I were having about stronger glamour charms in the like of war so they do not fade. As glamour charms even the strong ones weaken with the stress on the magical core that war brings.

I casted my charms expertly with determination as usual to keep my identity a secret to all that identify me in my natural state; I finally set my wand back in its holster just in time too.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in, " The older woman calmly said as she sat in her chair looking frail and old with the years of war and lose in her eyes. She began talking with us as the mystery person slipped in hardly noticed as Draco nor I paid any attention to this person listening, "Now as heads I expect you two behave and set a responsible example to those in this school. " We nodded as she continued with the duties and responsibilities of heads being.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. _Granger_," Professor Severus Snape hissed slightly with distaste at my last name as usual but that was to be expected I was after all the know-it-all goody-two-shoes saint Potter's mud-blood best friend and Gryffindor. "Follow me." With that he swept out of the room like a bat with Draco and I following on his heels since our luggage was already sent up as we arrived.

We walked up three floors down many corridors rounded corner up more stairs and finally came to a stop at a portrait of a young man with sharp angles like Professor Snape although he was much more handsome than that of Snape. He had a book in hand sitting at a desk off to the side of the room in the portrait.

"These are your dorms," Snape replied quietly as if trying not get noticed by the young man that could very well see him, "pick a password and do not kill each other." He turned to leave when the young man finally closed his book and walked to the front of the portrait.

"Severus you were about to leave without greeting me that is very rude," The young man scolded like a father would, "Why don't you introduce me to these young heads?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Granger, this is Victor Prince." Professor Snape grimaced.

"Hello children, don't mind Severus's hostility," Victor started but I decided to save Snape.

"It is not a problem Mr. Prince, he probably wants to be on his way and get as much peace as he can before the students arrive. Professor it is okay we can handle it from here if you need to go." I supplied simply with a smile my facade back in place.

Snape looked offended and uncomfortable, "Yes well I must be going have to prepare my classroom for the arrival of the students if you excuse me."

"Yes, yes go have fun do come back and visit Severus." Victor waited until the professor rounded the corner before greeting the two heads once again, "Well we have a Gryffindor and a Slytherin as heads this year very interesting, interesting what the year will bring us."

"Yes, sir, now if you would mind," Draco replied in his usual cocky over confident voice, "Granger what do you think of a truce this year?"

"Um… I think that would be for the best, Mr. Prince will be our witness to this truce if it is ever questioned would that be alright with you sir?" I asked politely.

"Of course dear, I was a Gryffindor myself and I did marry a fine young woman who was placed in Slytherin awe wonderful years, but moving on what will the password be?" Victor asked.

"What about peace Malfoy?" I asked.

"No," He replied in short, "What about Snake?"

"No," I responded in the negative we went back and forth not finding a password we could agree on until a light bulb and a last attempt to compromise on a password came to my mind.

"What about Ryder?" We smiled at each other in secret well I smiled Malfoy smirked which is the closest to a smile Malfoy's do in public.

Turning to the portrait of Victor Prince, Draco announced our password, "Our password shall be Ryder."

"Ryder it is than," Victor smiled opening up but as we passed through we heard him mumble, "Such an unusual password." Once instead we looked around.

The colors were neutral and comforting, tans, light creams, blacks, with hints of silver and gold accents in the apartment like dorm. To the left of the entrance there is a small muggle like kitchen with a small dinning table, to the right is the living room with a back wall covered in books. Going straight from the entrance there is two staircases leading up to a second floor which has three doors, one door with a cursive fancy D in sliver, one with the same fancy cursive but a H instead of a D and the third and final door in the middle of both rooms lead to a bathroom.

Walking into my room was like walking into my room at my grandmothers the walls a navy blue with slytherin green, sliver, and gold designs drawn neatly on the walls, a four post dark cherry wood bed closer to the farthest side of the room with gold bedding on it. There is dresser off to the left side of the door when you come in, a nightstand by my bed and a desk in front of the window. All the wood a dark cherry wood with my window drapes being a silver color. My room was simple yet organized and livable as the house elves put my belongs in place and in an order that I would do myself.

I went to Draco's room next to see what his room would look like. This room was painted a slytherin green with silver and red designs, a four post dark oak wood bed in the middle of the fartherest wall with red bedding. A nightstand on each side of the bed a dresser on the wall that held the door to his closet, and a desk pushed against the other wall under the window. All the wood was made of a dark oak wood and the window drapes a silver color just as mine are.

The week passed quickly with getting patrol schedules ready, reading and re-reading the school books for this year. Organizing the dances and Hogsmead weekends for the next few months to get ahead, talking and hanging out walking around the Black Lake; soon it was the night before the students were to come back in the morning.

_The next day…_

I woke up early the day everyone was coming back. I showered, dressed in jeans, a short sleeve graphic tee and puma tennis shoes. Combed my hair put a touch of make-up on than walked over to Draco's room.

"Come on Drake it's time to wake up," I said throwing his door open I than threw the drapes open well Draco rolled over groaning.

"Ugh it's too early wake me in an hour." He groaned.

"Ummm…. Nope, come on out of bed I told you, you should have gone to bed earlier. "I said pulling his comforter off and away from him, "I'll check in on you in a few minutes!" I closed the door behind me. I went and made some coffee and some toast for Drake and me.

Draco came in mumbling under his breath pulling his shirt on, while I poured some coffee into mugs for the both of us to drink. "Thanks."

"You're welcome grumpy gills," I greeted pushing the plate of buttered toast his way as I took a bit of my own. "We have to go down to the Great hall an hour before the welcome feast." He nodded, we than finished breakfast in silence. "I'm heading off to the-"

"Library yes I know babe," Drake finished, "Have fun," Giving me a sweet kiss before he headed back towards the bathroom. I studied until it was 30 minutes before the heads were to met the staff in the Great Hall, I ran to our common room quickly grabbing my school robes putting them on, Draco grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room so we wouldn't be late; letting go of my hand as we entered the Great Hall.

"Hello dears there you are," Headmistress McGonagall greeted as we came back in, "Okay let's get this meeting started." We all sat down and began what was to take place from now on and a pep talk for this year. Draco, Snape and I all seemed pretty bored while everyone else animatedly listened to the words that she spoke. "I will be back." Were the parting words for everyone to go to their spots for the welcome fest.

I waited, sitting at the end of the table where the 7th years were to sit at the Gryffindor table, I decided to read another book that I found in the library on wand-less magic. When Harry and Ginny came out of nowhere and pulled me up to hug them, putting my book down we started to chat as other came and sat getting ready for the new school year and dinner, Ron and Lavender found their seats opposite of me.

We waited for the sorting and the Feast to be over before conversations were continued. I asked Harry and Ginny about their summer which they were excited to tell me all about then they started to question me.

"So how was the rest of your summer?" Harry asked.

"Oh you know same old, same old Ry is all good, the boys didn't kill him, although they burnt dinner if you can even call it that." Ginny laughed at my scrunched up face, "I'm serious Ginny I am surprised they didn't blow the stove up!"

"Haha it couldn't have been that bad," I gave her the look that says you-nuts-guys-are-so-stupid-they-can't-cook-to-save-there-life. "Okay maybe it was. But what else?"

"Well he found out," I whispered softly I was met with silverware clattering to the table as both Ginny and Harry stared at me wide-eyed, everyone that was around of us stopped to look at the two's odd behavior.

"You what?" Harry whisper yelled. "Are you nuts?"

"Come on," Ginny said pulling me up and dragged me out of the Great Hall, I was glad that some were done and headed to their own dorms so it wasn't very odd to see us leave, just that they both had a grip on my arm dragging me to the 7th floor to the Room requirement.

"Okay so what did he find out?" Harry asked as I fell into the plum comfy couch that had appeared.

"Well he knows my grandmother is a witch, and that I wear glamour charms, " I braced myself against the slaughter I was sure to endure.

"." Ginny was swearing up a storm that a sailor would be proud and any mother would be ashamed, while Harry paced back and forth.

"What if he let it slips to someone Mione, you shouldn't have been so reckless." Harry finally said.

"Mione! I don't know what in the world made you to tell him anything!" Ginny said horrified.

"Whoa guys, slow down, I didn't tell him we were um… hanging out while Ry was taking a nap when grandma floo-ed in so I had to have him take the glamour charms off or else she would know that I am well who I am," I explained.

"Oh but Mione are you sure that it is a good idea to let him know?" Harry asked being the big brother he always is with me.

"Yes Harry it will be fine, I hope, I love you guys," I gave them a tight hug, "you two better get going curfew is in an hour and I don't want to have to dock points off my own house the first night."

"Okay, okay just be careful, you know that we love you," I nodded saying goodnight, as they headed to Gryffindor Tower while I headed to the heads common room.

"Everything okay? I saw you getting dragged out of the Great Hall," Draco asked as I walked in making me jump.

"Holy shit! Don't do that!" I yelled clutching at my heart. "Shish I swear that you love to scare the crap out of me! Bloody hell why would you do that?"

"Sorry babe didn't mean to, "He apologized with that stupid smirk of his in place.

"Oh sure you are…" I replied sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"So is everything alright? You okay?" He re-asked.

"Oh um… yeah everything is fine they just found out that you know my secret, but you have promised not to say anything so we are all good." I answered him. "They are just worried about my safety."

"Oh babe, you know that I won't say anything to jeopardize you or Ry." Drake said suddenly turning serious, "You know that right? I know I am a right arse git but I wouldn't do that I- can't do that to you."

"Yea Drake I know, honey I am going to bed long day tomorrow." I pecked his lips and headed off to bed.

**_REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I have two more stories that i am writing so i will update as soon as i can!_**

**_Please Review...Review Can't wait to see what ya all think!_**

**_Thank you all for your patience in me typing with my life being heck and it was the end of the school year and all but hey i studied and passed with a 4.0 this trimester! YES!_**

**_YES! PEOPLE I am offically on summer break so i am trying my hardest to type up new chapter! I still have a dress fitting and wedding plans to help with and (good heavens i am NOTthe one getting married) my brother is! Yah i am happy i like my soon to be sister-in-law. wish me luck! only 9 days till the wedding!_**

**_Reviews help motive me!_**


	13. Bad day, Howler from Grandma shit!

_**Kay PEOPLE I decide that i would just continue on this story even though it is no long summer in the story. Thank you for being patience.**_

**I hope you like my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Please review! **

**K people you should give me loving and review. This chapter contains violence. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**PS i don't own harry potter. but i own Ryder, the boys(Ryan, Dylan, Brock, Zack, Hayden...), and Hailey and some of there personalities. (Any one you really really notice that don't belong in Harry potter.)**

**Hope you like it!**

**Summer with the Enemy**

**Hermione POV~~~~Last Time**

"Oh um… yeah everything is fine they just found out that you know my secret, but you have promised not to say anything so we are all good." I answered him. "They are just worried about my safety."

"Oh babe, you know that I won't say anything to jeopardize you or Ry." Drake said suddenly turning serious, "You know that right? I know I am a right arse git but I wouldn't do that I- can't do that to you."

"Yea Drake I know, honey I am going to bed long day tomorrow." I pecked his lips and headed off to bed.

* * *

The next few day went smoothly well as smoothly as suspected the Gryffindor's were still picked on especially by Professor Snape although not as harshly and between students it is more of a banter no one meaning the other to take it seriously. Snape was still the greasy old bat of the dugeons' but kinder, not as harsh to most Gryffindor's. It was how it has been for the last years we have attended Hogwarts but the air was less tense, less hostile, the air was more relaxing and calm as the Volemort had been defeated.

I was surprised when it was mid-October when I had an unfortunely bad day, I woke up not feeling well and had to sneak around to get out of the common room without my protective boyfriend or in other names Draco catching me, seeing that I was sick. I went to breakfast and Ron decided that he could be a total mess and spilled his drink all over my breakfast.

"Oh Mione I am sorry," Ron said as he picked his cup. "Winky can get you another plate."

"NO," I snapped," Its fine I'm going to class."

Knowing that if I get my hands on a pepper me up potion I would be alright; I just had to figure out how to get my hands on a flask of it. Going to the Hospital wing wouldn't do since Madam Poppy would want me to stay there and Draco would freak out and go all protective again like he did this summer. I would brew me some but it takes at the least four hours to brew; that would be too long. Stealing a flask from Snape is definitely out, he already knows that I brewed the polyjuice potion in 2nd year by stealing his ingredients.

The day was going by to slowly for my liking it I was just glad that I was in the last class double advance Charms for the day. I didn't have another class after this so I was happy while most including Harry, and Draco had another class to attend.

"Well class that is all, write a foot for," the blah, blah, blah,"charm due next Tuesday!" Professor Sprout yelled as most of the class was out of the door, I was moving well with them hurrying off to my common room when Pansy and some other Slytherin girls stopped me.

"Well, well, well what do you have here? The muggle is in a hurry don't you think?" The other two nodded dumbly as if all they know is to agree with this pig-faced girl. "You know Granger, stay away from Draco, he is mine!"

"Oh really that's funny, I don't remember seeing your name or initials of any kind on him." I replied not in the mood to act like the goody-to-shoes that I usually am. "If I were you I would want to do something about that, cause to me he looks like open game."

"Oh-!" Pansy didn't know how to respond so she pulled out her wand.

"Ms. Parkinson what do you think you are doing?" Snape hissed in a drawl as he rounded the corner. I could feel my glamour start to slip so slightly that it wouldn't be noticeable to others but to me I could tell I looked down frustrated.

"Professor Snape, nothing," Pansy said quickly too quickly for it to be normal putting her wand away.

"Hm, get to class, and Ms. Granger no surprise seeing you out of class. 10 points from Gryffindor," He drawled again.

"Actually sir I am done with classes for the day, " I replied in an annoyed voice, I covered my mouth instantly my voice was changing back I needed to get out of here and quick. "I really must be going excuse me."

"Hmm…" Was all I heard as a response as I rushed up to my rooms I slammed the door shut behind me.

"UGH!" I groaned extremely annoyed.

"Ms. Hermione Granger are you alright?" I was startled looking around I finally found Mr. Victor Prince staring with concern at me in the portrait that sits to the side of the bookcase.

"Oh Mr. Prince sir my bad, I didn't mean to disturb you I was just a little distracted." I replied.

"Hum… you sure came in quickly and slammed my portrait quite hard." He added.

"Sorry," I said again looking at him.

"Ms. Hermione I have to ask has your eyes always been that vivid color of violet, or you voice that bell like?" Victor asked looking at me closely I gulped, "Yes they have been haven't they? You are wearing glamour charms are you not?"

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say.

"Now Hermione it would be wise to tell the truth, I will keep your secret." He said noticing my hesitation.

"Yes sir I am," I sighed before coughing, "Sorry *cough cough* I haven't been *cough cough* feeling well." I breathed deeply, "Sir you can't say anything about my secret or me not feeling well please!" I begged before going into a coughing fit once again.

"Oh your worried about Mr. Draco finding out? I see he is very protective of you. I wouldn't mention your run in with those girls or Severus if I were you." He told me.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Uh, my dear I know a lot more than you think I do Ms. Hermione Eileen Jane. " I gasped, "Now dear I believe that Mr. Draco has a pepper me up potion in his kit."

"How, how did you know my-my name?" I stuttered.

"My dear, all will be revealed in time, now hurry take that potion and reapply your glamour classes are about to end." I nodded glumly and rushed off sneaking into Drake's rooms and accio-ing the potion drowning it before replacing the kit in its original spot. I than re-did my glamour charms stronger than my original charms. I went on with the day with no problems as I brewed the potion in my room so that I had a stock just in case for the future and to replace Draco's so that he won't notice.

The next weeks passed quickly with class, friends, quidditch, studying, being with Draco, homework, hogsmeads, conversations with Victor plus in those conversations I finally figured out Victor's secret on how he knew my name and actually quite a bit about me. It was the Monday the start of the week of Halloween when the trouble began, Halloween is on Friday.

I was once again in my last class of the day, which just so happened to be potions with Draco, Harry and Ron. I was again finished with my potion, and cleaning up my workstation when a frizzled looking headmistress McGonagall burst into the room everyone paused to see who would disturb Professor Snape's class.

"McGonagall is there any reason to storm in my classroom," Professor Snape drawled.

"Yes there is, Ms. Granger I need to see you right away." She wanted me out of the room as we were headed to exit but a big black owl came screeching in snapping at us every time we moved.

"Well it seems that anything you have to say will be dealt with here I am afraid. " Snape said noticing that door had shut and the owl would not let us move from within our little space.

"Yes, well here you go Ms. Granger, I am sorry but there is nothing I can do," McGonagall said sympathy in her voice as she handed me a red envelope with Slytherin ribbon. A howler everyone looked in surprise I flipped it over my eyes-widened I looked at the family crest it was my family crest.

"Professor this can't be right," I said my voice shaky.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger but it is, it was delivered personally," Her eyes met mine and I could see the shock and fear of my grandmother still lingering in her eyes, " I would open it soon the owl will not let us leave until it is opened."

I shook my head clearing my thoughts I was about to tear it open when a random thought occurred in my mind. The classroom was quiet so quiet that I would be able to hear a pin drop from across the room, I took a deep breath and teared it open.

_"HERMIONE EILEEN JANE!"_

_"How dare you young lady? I am very disappointed! As of now I will be removing you from your parents custody within the next few days, we will be discussing this farther you can mark my words! Don't you dare think your uncle won't be hearing of this he will! Don't think that blonde boy will get away with this either!" _My grandmother's voice held hostility and anger, I am actually in fear of what the consequences will be this time and Draco oh dear! I met Draco's piercing grey eyes held mine for a moment.

_"Oh Blaise dear your mother says 'hi' as do I, please keep an eye open."_ Grandma's voice dropped to sweet and caring.

_"GOOD-BYE!"_ Her voice turned to stone once again before the letter was ripped up and disappeared within seconds.

"Bloody –Hell what was that about?" Ron and several Slytherin's said at once, I was still staring were the letter had been yelling at me.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked as Ron was still cursing and shooting questions my way.

"Professor may I be excused?" I asked.

"Yes, go ahead," McGonagall said.

"Class dismissed!" Snape said at the same time. I didn't give anyone the time to think after I asked I grabbed my bag and was out the door before Snape even finished his sentence.

I ran down the hall and was going to head to my common room but that is where they would search for me, I dropped my bag in a hidden alcove and ran to the Headmistress's office. Once there I gave the password I knew from being a head, knowing this could ruin me I went up the stairs quickly reached for paper writing I will be back and disappearing through the floo network. I was sure that they would be looking for me but would also want to give me some privacy and dinner was in thirty minutes.

**_REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I have two more stories that i am writing so i will update as soon as i can!_**

**_Please Review...Review Can't wait to see what ya all think!_**

**_Thank you all for your patience in me typing with my life being heck and it was the end of the school year and all but hey i studied and passed with a 4.0 this trimester! YES!_**

**_YES! PEOPLE I am offically on summer break so i am trying my hardest to type up new chapter! I still have a dress fitting and wedding plans to help with and (good heavens i am NOTthe one getting married) my brother is! Yah i am happy i like my soon to be sister-in-law. wish me luck! only 9 days till the wedding!_**

**_Reviews help motive me!_**


	14. Tell the boys, Mini fight w Snape, owl

_**Kay PEOPLE I decide that i would just continue on this story even though it is no long summer in the story. Thank you for being patience.**_

**I hope you like my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Please review! **

**K people you should give me loving and review. **

**PS i don't own harry potter. but i own Ryder, the boys(Ryan, Dylan, Brock, Zack, Hayden...), and Hailey and some of there personalities. (Any one you really really notice that don't belong in Harry potter.)**

**Hope you like it!**

**Summer with the Enemy**

**Hermione POV~~~~Last Time**

"Class dismissed!" Snape said at the same time. I didn't give anyone the time to think after I asked I grabbed my bag and was out the door before Snape even finished his sentence.

I ran down the hall and was going to head to my common room but that is where they would search for me, I dropped my bag in a hidden alcove and ran to the Headmistress's office. Once there I gave the password I knew from being a head, knowing this could ruin me I went up the stairs quickly reached for paper writing I will be back and disappearing through the floo network. I was sure that they would be looking for me but would also want to give me some privacy and dinner was in thirty minutes.

* * *

I stepped out of the fire-place into the familiar living room, I took a deep breath before I headed towards the noise in the dining room.

"Haha, That was good I can't believe Madison let you off the hook," Someone said laughing.

"Care if I join?" I asked so softly and out of character for me.

"Mya!" "Momma," all the boys in the room jumped up to give me a hug and started to throw questions at me, as I hugged Ryder to me.

"Mione, sit down dear don't be shy the boys will share their dinner with you I am sure." Ms. Caldwell said who is Ryan's single mother, Ryan's father walked out as soon as he found out that she was pregnant and never looked back. "I must be off I have the graveyard shift tonight so don't wait up boys! Nice to see you Mione drop in whenever you can." With that she was gone.

"So Mya what's up? You aren't your usual self today did something happen?" Brock asked as I started to eat the pasta and chicken that was laid out on the table.

I nodded slowly feeling the tears form once again. "Can we wait until after supper to discuss this?" I asked in a voice that was so breakable all they did was nod and continue eating in silence watching me.

Once every one was finished we moved to the living room where I had just came from, we call sat down Ryder held close to me once again.

"Mya, honey what is wrong?" Ryan asked softly.

"Well," I than launched into the long explanation of what had happened and my fears as tears streamed slowly down my face. "I don't know what is going to happen to Ryder? I mean my parents are not allowed to see me so they won't be able to watch him, grandma wouldn't allow it! Than my uncle, well I don't even want to think about what he will do!" I sobbed.

"Oh shhh," They all said comforting me as they gathered me into a big hug. "So what should we do?"  
"I don't know, would you be willing to watch Ryder for now? Until I know what is going to happen? My parents will be mad, and you know how my father gets when he is mad especially to me, and with me being taken from his custody within the next few days he will probably hurt Ryder as he will no longer be a part of his life. If my uncle gets all the information out of mom, father, yours, and my brain like I bet he will. "I explained to the boys.

"Yeah it is no problem we are practically family as it is. You and Ryder are always welcome here, we are always here for you," Ryan told me while the boys nodded in agreement.

"Thank you guys so much but I must get back to the school, they are searching for me and I need to discuss some things with the headmistress before grandma comes." I said standing hugging Ryder close to me, "Thanks guys you're the best, love you," I hugged each one before turning my attention once again to Ryder, "I love you Ry! You be good for the boys now, I will see you soon."

"Bye momma," Ryder's child voice said as I handed him back to Dylan, I noticed Ryder held small tears in his eyes before I could move back to him I was swallowed in the green fire of the floo network. I feel so bad leaving my strong little boy with five guys and no mother at the moment but I can't have him go back to my mother's house knowing he might be in danger.

"Oh thank the gods!" Professor McGonagall gasped as I stumbled out of the fireplace. "I didn't know where in the world to start looking for you! We have much to discuss."

"Yes I know, first I want to apologize for the trouble I may have caused and for leaving the grounds without permission." I stated to her with my head down ashamed for my running away. "I agree we have much to discuss."

"Now let's begin, I can't express my deepest worries for you," She started, ghee thanks for the comfort, and courage, "Especially with that uncle of yours I can just imagine what he will do once he finds out. Now since I got that off my chest let's begin, now from what your grandmother has told me you are to be taken out of your parents custody and placed into her custody, the Ministry of Magic is to change all files and documents to your current guardian. The Ministry is going to send you a letter to announce you are officially out of the custody of your parents." Professor and I discussed other things and if the situation occurred which is likely what I would do with my Ryder.

"So would I be allowed to have him here?" I asked concern in my voice thinking of all the possible places I could leave him at the moment so that I could finish my studies.

"I don't see why that would be a problem, he is your charge, you are an excellent student and are determined to finish so I don't see the problem if the need arises." I nodded in understanding. "Oh my dear you must be tried and it is almost 9 o'clock."

"Thank you Professor this is much appreciated and I do apologize about the trouble that I may cause." I said heading to the door.

"I wish you luck, goodnight Ms. Granger," I nodded

"Good night Professor," With that I left in a hurry trying to avoid those in the halls that were still lingering coming from the library or great hall.

"Ms_. Granger_," I froze but quickly realized at his face that he didn't know the extent of my history that was hidden beneath layers and layers of lies that have saved me and my family for the last 6 years, well most of my family.

"Good evening Professor Snape," I breathed as I looked up, he just stared at me with that convincing glare that he has perfected.

"I hope you enjoyed that disruption of yours in my class this afternoon," He sneered upset with the fact that I left before I was excused by him.

"No I didn't sir, " I replied looking into his stone cold black eyes, "If you did not notice from that howler I am being ripped from my parents custody without a say in the matter. So sorry if I seemed a little rude by not allowing you to finish your sentence!" I snapped having enough ridicule for the day as I heard the whispers of the students, paintings, ghosts, heck even some of the professors were talking about the little show that happened in the potions room as I walked.

It isn't like this has never happened before it's just the first time that a howler was sent to a muggle-born witch or wizard, most got letters, or a person from the Ministry would come to deliver the news.

"Now, don't talk to your professor that way, 10 points from Gryffindor," Snape scowled, "I would watch that little temper of yours."

I took a deep breath as to calm myself from snapping and slipping some secrets that I wish to stay hidden as long as grandmother allows. "Your right sir, my apologizes, I must be on my way though good evening." I quickly left before I got a response grabbing my hidden bag from the alcove and heading to my rooms.

I sighed in relief when I reached my commons although it was short lived as Draco was sitting on the couch staring at me. His blonde hair sticking up in odd angles as a sign that he has been running his hand through it a habit he has when he is worried or nervous. He looked a mess, his shirt un-tucked and unbuttoned, and his silver eyes full of worry and relief, his face stone hard to keep his emotions hidden.

"Mya!" He sighed in relief, sweeping over to me having me in his arms before I could comprehend he was holding me he kissed me with so much emotion I felt my knees go weak. Usually are kisses are sweet, thoroughly done but gentle, this one was a sweet kiss but held passion, emotions such as worry and relief, but it also held dominant power not allowing me to win. "Don't you ever run off like that again! You hear me?" Yep this kiss was to show me that I was his, that he cared deeply for me even if we haven't confessed love or that crap yet you see it in his eyes, feel it in his kiss, and the way he held me close.

I nodded, my head hugged to his chest, "I'm sorry Drake! I did mean for you to get dragged into this mess I call a life! I really didn't I am sorry!" to my horror I started to cry into his chest as he held me to him, I continued to babbled for a while apologizing for the trouble that I might or will probably cause in the future. I soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next few days were tense my friends looked at me in worry while those that didn't know me to well but have heard of me bluntly stared at me as if I was a three headed dog. Which…look down… nope I'm still human or as human as witches are. I hadn't cried since that night but I still woke each morning either in mine or Draco's bed with his arm around my waist tightly to insure that I was there.

It was Friday when I received that dreaded piece of mail in a Slytherin green envelop it was from my grandmother who upon reading has taken the responsibility to write me to inform me and quote her words:

_You are finally removed from your mother and that dreadfully evil man of a father of yours._

I still can't comprehend how she seems to have no problem to take her daughter's only living child out of her care.

Potions was tense and awkward, we worked individually today, but I could tell by the way that Victor Prince stared at me from his portrait in the classroom, the sadness and worry on his features that everything was about to change but for the good or not I wasn't sure.

"Class dismissed," Snape drawled in a hiss, wanting everyone out clearly as he took points away for slacking off, before I left I met the eyes of Victor who in turn gave me a encouraging smile as I headed to dinner with my friends.

It was this Halloween evening that fate decided to be so cruel to me, or I should say my grandmother decided to grace me with my punishment for breaking the rules that I have lived by for my whole life.

Harry, Ginny, and I were discussing what I was going to do with Ryder if my grandma thinks he is a distraction to my studies; which in her mind he would be. That is when I saw my grandmothers great black owl that looked much like my own but this owl 'Darkness' is his name and he is the bear of bad news to anyone in my family if 'this' owl comes well it is bad. In his beck held a black envelop sealing my fate. I looked around as everyone in the Great Hall was quieting down, no one received mail this late unless… well I will allow your brains to think that one through. My eyes landed on Blaise who also noticed the great owl and had paled to a snow white color, Drake sitting next to him was helping him but his eyes too followed the great owl fly up to the heads table.

There it landed at…

**_I did a cliff hanger. i should be able to update before i start school at the end of the month!_**

**_REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I have two more stories that i am writing so i will update as soon as i can!_**

**_Please Review...Review Can't wait to see what ya all think!_**

**_Thank you all for your patience in me typing with my life being heck and it was the end of the school year and all but hey i studied and passed with a 4.0 this trimester! YES!_**

**_YES! PEOPLE I am offically have a sister-in-law! _****_Reviews help motive me!_**


	15. Fight with a Teacher, Grandpa, Friends

_**Kay PEOPLE I decide that i would just continue on this story even though it is no long summer in the story. Thank you for being patience.**_

**I hope you like my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Please review! **

**K people you should give me loving and review. **

**PS i don't own harry potter. but i own Ryder, the boys(Ryan, Dylan, Brock, Zack, Hayden...), and Hailey and some of there personalities. (Any one you really really notice that don't belong in Harry potter.)**

**Hope you like it! ENJOY! With started again i will try my hardest to update but the might be farther between. REVIEW!**

**Summer with the Enemy**

**Hermione POV~~~~Last Time**

Harry, Ginny, and I were discussing what I was going to do with Ryder if my grandma thinks he is a distraction to my studies; which in her mind he would be. That is when I saw my grandmothers great black owl that looked much like my own but this owl 'Darkness' is his name and he is the bear of bad news to anyone in my family if 'this' owl comes well it is bad. In his beck held a black envelop sealing my fate. I looked around as everyone in the Great Hall was quieting down, no one received mail this late unless… well I will allow your brains to think that one through. My eyes landed on Blaise who also noticed the great owl and had paled to a snow white color, Drake sitting next to him was helping him but his eyes too followed the great owl fly up to the heads table.

There it landed at…

* * *

It landed right in front of Professor Snape.

Everyone watched with wide eyes and in silence watching the emotions play across his stone cold mask that is usually on. Before any of the teachers or students in that fact could comprehend Severus Snape stood before me wand trained on me, as I sprang from my seat. We were standing in the middle of the isle as dinner was suppose to be going on, but no one not even Ron dare thought about food as the meanest, coldest, potions master professor stood in front of me. Hermione Granger part of the golden trio part of the army that saved this wizarding community from being overrun be a lunatic, wands drawn waiting for the other to strike first.

"You thought you could hide!" Severus sneered in disgust, "Remove the spells immediately or I will remove them for you!"

"Hahaha!" I laughed a cold laugh that sounded nothing like me, "What are you going to do about it! If you say one counter charm trust me your secret will be out of the hat so flying fast they will be too busy gawking at you!"

"Oh you better hold that tongue or yours girl or I swear one day I will cut it off!" He snapped at me.

"Oh I am so, so scared! Just shut up Severus go back to your seat finish dinner than we will discuss this rationally like adults!" I hissed everyone gasped and stepped back waiting for Snape's reaction.

"Hermione, girl put your wand done I am sure this is a big misunderstanding," Ginny tried to calm me down.

"Come on, put the wand down, give up you know I am going to win." Snape said confidently that hit a nerve.

"Oh like I will let that happen! You put yours down first!" I hissed, "You wouldn't dare expose your secret, but me well I don't really care."

"Hermione Eileen you are digging yourself deeper and deeper, you are making your way up to the top of my list to be dealt with quickly!" Snape put his perfected sneer in place.

"Like I even left that damn list of yours since the day I found out I could do magic!" I said in a dead stone voice.

"MYA!" Draco hissed finally deciding that this was enough, "That is enough! what has gotten into you?"

"Severus put that wand down now, this is not the place or time for such childish behavior!" Professor McGonagall scolded taking his wand out of his hand, "I will give this back when you are calmer," I watched as she stuffed the ebony black wand in her cloak, "And you Ms. Granger put your wand away immediately, 20 points for fighting." I nodded.

"Hermione Eileen you aren't a _Granger_ anymore, you never were one so don't you think this is over!" Severus Snape sneered at me after McGonagall walked out of the Great Hall although students still watched with urger faces.

"You're wrong, "I said, "This is over you don't have a say."

"Haha," His laugh is just as cold and cruel as expected from him, "That is where _you _are wrong, I am," He got close to my ear so that no one could here, "your guardian." A shiver ran up my spine in fear.

"NO, no she said that… no she wouldn't," I stumbled over my words as I tried processing this information. "No, you can't do that, you're my Professor!"

"Yes I can, and I will," He then turned and started to walk towards the exit, "Oh, evening Ms_. Prince_," he said smirking as he stressed the word Prince before turning his robes blowing around him as he strode out of the hall.

I froze I can't believe he just did that, I didn't know what to do I just wanted to disappear as I felt the stares burn my skin from every angle. I heard Draco saying something but I couldn't process what was being said, I did however feel Draco lead me away.

I finally snapped out of it when we were in the common room and Draco kissed me until I had to snap out of it so that I could pull away to breath.

"Shish what was that for?" I asked.

"What was that for? Are you serious you have been a zombie for 15 minutes not to mention you keep looking paler every time I look at you?" I shook my head to shake the fizzy feeling away.

"Sorry, I'm just, I don't know shocked I guess," I replied sitting down.

"About how Snape acted?" Drake asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, " was all I said looking away sure that the questions would come soon.

"Did he really surprise you with the way he acted?" Victor Prince asked making me shift my gaze to him.

"No I guess not," I mumbled I leaned into Drake's body as he pulled me closer to him.

"Now Hermione you should know that your grandmother is only looking out for you and Ryder's best interest." Victor stated.

"Yeah I guess, thank you," I thanked him, "You know Victor you can call me Hermione."

"Well of course dear, it is your name," Victor said, "You can call me…" He trailed off seeming embrassed. "I mean…"

"It's okay grandpa, I know." I said trying to sound reassuringly.

"He is your grandfather?" Draco strained in a calm voice.

"Well yeah, he is," I looked at Draco wondering what was bugging him now.

"You mean your GRANDFATHER has been watching us the whole time and you didn't tell me?" I was stilled confused.

"Yes, well no he wouldn't intentionally spy," I replied, "Would you?"

"Of course not," I stared at him, "Okay a little, but baby girl he is mad that you have allowed him to umm… kiss you and umm… well you get the point, in front of me." Victor or grandpa clarified.

"Sir, I am sorry that was disrespectful of me," Drake started, "even if I didn't know who you were," He mumbled then continued, "I promise that I haven't violated your granddaughter any farther than what you have seen."

"Yes I know, son I like you, you are good for my baby girl a lot better than that dead beat father of Ryder's is. I never did like him, " Grandpa stated for the millionth time.

"Oh for the love of the gods no one in this family liked him! Hell I didn't even like him all that much!" I was getting frustrated, "I mean you can't really blame me he is hot, and was my second bloody boyfriend give me a bloody break!" throwing my arms up.

"Whoa, babe calm down!" Drake said soothingly pulling me into his lap, "He isn't here, I am and I am not going anywhere. Everything is going to work out." Drake finished in that no non-sense tone that I was afraid to argue with.

"Now, baby girl, son I think it would be good to get some sleep, maybe invite your friends to stay the night, you know very well that your uncle has a temper that matches your grandmothers and she will most likely be informed." Grandpa said sadly.

"Do you really think he will inform her of my behavior of tonight? When he couldn't even keep his own temper from flaring up?" I asked slightly afraid of what might come tomorrow.

"Oh heavens no, he will probably inform her when he has you under control." I nodded seeing it is the most likely, "That headmistress of yours though is not so pleased with the way he acted tonight though pulling a wand on a student, she will most likely inform Eileen."

"I say we should go get your friends, so that you may get you a peaceful night sleep."Drake said in a low voice close to my ear making me shiver.

"Right, thanks grandpa, let's go," I turned in Drake's embrace and headed out to the tower. Once there we met up with Harry, and Ginny. Not that Ron isn't a friend but he is too wrapped up into his girlfriend to be much of a friend.

"So Mione, this is a friends night before your uncle and grandmother completely come down on you?"Ginny asked, I nodded sadly, "So are we going to get Blaise to come up?"

"Blaise?" Drake asked.

"Yeah Blaise, him and I have know each other forever, "I answered him. "I don't know Ginny he won't be too happy that I have been keeping my identity from him all this time." I said nervously.

"No Blaise is not coming," Draco growled pulling me into his chest, I was actually a little scared of him, I know that he would never hurt me but he might actually hurt Blaise or some other guy. "Come on let's get back in the common room and sleep, long day tomorrow."

"I agree with Draco," Harry said as if it was the most reasonable thing to do.

Looking at Ginny, me and her were both thinking the same thing as we nodded.

"Okay boys you can sleep, Ginny and I want to stay up for a little while and talk, but since you two want to sleep we will hang out in my room so we don't keep you up." I told them as Ginny and I walked ahead of the boys only a few corridors away from our rooms now.

"Yeah Harry you two can go ahead and go to sleep we will gossip and all that stuff," Ginny announced excitedly with a little hop in her step and the clapping of hands.

"Yeah…"Harry sighed Ginny and I grinned. "Right." He finished sarcastically.

"Nope you two are going to bed," Draco finished for Harry, we spun around quickly to look at them.

"You aren't going to stop us," Ginny said standing her ground.

"We are going to relax tonight, isn't that what you said Draco that I needed to relax tonight?" I asked daring them with my glare to correct me.

"No you are going to bed, Mya," Draco said confidently when I was about to protest he continued, "I never said anything about relaxing, I said we would get your friends so that you may have a peaceful night sleep." Damn I couldn't believe he corrected me.

"That is the same thing!" I protested desperately as we settled into the newly transfigured bed in the commons area.

"No it is not, now I will make a deal we can stay up until curfew than it is bed no ifs, ands, or buts. You hear me." He again used that voice that scared me telling me that I was not to argue and if I tried to push my limits than he would just make us go to bed now. Looking at Ginny, who got the same answer, she smiled softly.

"Okay that is reasonable, I guess thanks Drake," I whispered, "I love you." Yes I know I finally said I love you but I do love him a lot. Even though this is not the way I wanted to state my love for him, I know I will remember this night, this moment forever.

"I love you too," He grinned.

We started talking about different things, gossip, quidditch, and school. Soon though we only had a few minutes of time left before the boys would make us settle down and go to bed.

"I have one question for you Mione," Ginny said as we lay against our men on the couch transfigured beds.

"Ummm… what is that?" I asked.

"What was up with Snape and you tonight? I have never seen you act that way even when you are yourself you aren't that harsh." Ginny asked. "Also why did he call you Ms. Prince?"

"Yes what was with you tonight?" Drake piped up putting a protective arm around my waist; while Harry stayed quiet waiting for me to answer.

"I just hold some things against him is all, you will all find out soon enough I just hope you aren't to mad at me." I replied snuggling into Drake's chest to get comfy.

"Never" was heard by the other three companions in the room as I drifted into a peaceful sea of darkness, letting sleep over take me.

**_I started school and its been 3 days and i am already stressed! Ugh, I hate school! Oh well got to do what ya got to do. _**

**_REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I have two more stories that i am writing so i will update as soon as i can!_**

**_Please Review...Review Can't wait to see what ya all think!_**

**_Thank you all for your patience with me. _**

**_YES! PEOPLE I am offically have a sister-in-law! _****_Reviews help motive me!_**


	16. Trying, Met grandma, questions

_**THANK you PEOPLE for being so patient with me! I have been so busy! Never take two online classes at the same time especially medical college course classes. You study forever and when you think you have enough time to sit down at write a chapter you remember you have a paper to write for one of my other classes. So here is another chaper.**_

_**Kay PEOPLE I decide that i would just continue on this story even though it is no long summer in the story. Thank you for being patience.**_

**I hope you like my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Please review!  
****Kay people you should give me loving and review. **

**PS i don't own harry potter. but i own Ryder, the boys(Ryan, Dylan, Brock, Zack, Hayden...), and Hailey and some of there personalities. (Any one you really really notice that don't belong in Harry potter.)**

**Hope you like it! ENJOY! With started again i will try my hardest to update but the might be farther between. REVIEW!**

**Summer with the Enemy**

**Hermione POV~~~~Last Time**

"What was up with Snape and you tonight? I have never seen you act that way even when you are yourself you aren't that harsh." Ginny asked. "Also why did he call you Ms. Prince?"

"Yes what was with you tonight?" Drake piped up putting a protective arm around my waist; while Harry stayed quiet waiting for me to answer.

"I just hold some things against him is all, you will all find out soon enough I just hope you aren't to mad at me." I replied snuggling into Drake's chest to get comfy.

"Never" was heard by the other three companions in the room as I drifted into a peaceful sea of darkness, letting sleep over take me.

* * *

_The next bloody day…_

I stirred in the morning looking at the clock it was 7 o'clock, 'to early' my mind thought I rolled over to snuggle deeper into the warmth that was behind me. I woke up again after hearing what sounded like a camera go off, I opened my eyes slowly quickly shutting them to keep the light away. I tried getting closer to the heat source that happened to be a very chiseled, and handsome chest that I have come to know quite well.

"Good-morning sleeping beauty," Drake whispered chuckling as I stared blankly up at him sleep still fogging my brain.

"G' morning" I yawned out attempting to get out of the makeshift bed that lay in the common room.

"Where do you think are going?" Drake asked in that husky voice that most women melt at but I don't, I only really listen if he uses the tone that scares me.

"To get ready for the day?" I said putting it into a question, "I have a feeling today is not going to go well just a feeling though."

"Hmm… Okay go get ready it is only 8 o'clock so you have time." Drake agreed as Ginny and I went to my room to get ready, leaving the boys alone to get ready.

"So will you please tell me what in the world is going on between you and Draco? I know you two are friends and all that but girl that from what I have seen since school started something is definitely up." Ginny accused in an excited voice, I am just happy she decided to drop my current situation at the moment although this is not exactly the topic I want to go into it is better than the other choice.

"Well we are going out?" I put the statement into a question not sure what to tell her.

"So you two are dating, are you officially an item or is he just a fling?" She asked as she brushed her hair as I finished changing my shirt.

"We are official just not to the public, " I answered as I pulled my brush through my hair and made sure my glamour charms were in place.

After that was done and making sure Ginny was ready we headed back to the common room meeting the boys there, once I was close enough to Draco he grabbed me up in his arms giving me a searing kiss.

Until Ginny started giggling making me pull away blushing, although when I peaked at Draco he did not look happy about being interrupted. So I gave him a gentle kiss and pulled back before he could make it more heated.

"We better go before they think we have gone missing Mione, " Harry said as he held Ginny's hand. I nodded.

"Yea we better, " Seeing Victor in his portrait I turned to him, "Good day, Grandfather."

"Yes good day Mr. Prince, sir," Draco said as he tucked me into his side as we walked out of the portrait door.

"Have a good day," Victor said as we walked down the hallway.

On the walk I noticed we must be either really early or late for breakfast as the hallways were empty. We walked in a content silence as we made our way done to the Great Hall once we were there Drake let go of me before the doors.

"I will met you after we are done eating, Potter, Weasely," He swallowed as I smiled giving him another kiss. With that he walked briskly away as we waited a few seconds before going in.

"Well that was weird," Ginny commented on Weasely thing.

"He's trying," I replied simply as Ginny gave me a look that says explain. "He is trying to be nice to you guys because he knows my friends are important to me, although Ryder is defiantly more important sorry."

"No that makes sense and Ryder should always be your main concern." Harry piped in as we were eating. Suddenly a young third year with a few friends and a few other years came walking up behind Harry and Ginny who sat on the other side of the table.

"Hermione is it true?" Asked the 3rd year boy that was in Gryffindor.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Is it true that Snape pulled a wand on you?" I still looked curious as to where this is going and why he did not know this already, "I- a few of us weren't in the hall last night and I- we heard about it this morning and wanted to know if it was true or not?"

"Oh very well yes this did happen last night." I replied simply shrugging it off as I looked up at the head table seeing Snape glaring at me.

"So what is your secret? Why did he do it? What did he mean be removing charms?" Several people asked at once taking the opportunity to question me now. I didn't know how or what to answer.

"Whoa people back off! Give her space, " Harry said stepping up into his big brother role he adopted, "bloody idiots, " he mumbled under his breath.

"Go eat and let her do the same shoo!" Ginny yelled making those closest to her jump.

"Thanks guys," I felt grateful to have such wonderful friends, as the others went back to their meal and previous conversations.

"It's no problem your practically my sister, "Harry said as Ginny agreed saying that they would always stick with me as I have stuck with them. After we finished our meal I took one last look up at the head table seeing Snape still there I lead us out of the Great Hall quickly. We sat at the big oak tree that we have craved our names in during the end of fourth year. I was laughing at something that Harry did making him pout.

"Oh Harry sorry," I laughed hugging him, "But you have to admit it was funny!"

"Haha, yeah I guess, "Harry agreed laughing giving me a tighter hug so we wouldn't fall.

"Well isn't this a sight," Drawled a dark, deep cold voice that we would know anywhere, "A sight I rather not see as I feel my breakfast returning," He hissed slightly.

"It's a rather good thing that you don't have to be around than is it not?" I replied icily.

"That tongue is going to get you in more trouble than these comments are worth!"Snape snapped.

"Yes, it may. Well _Professor_ my friends and I should go, lunch is going to be soon." I calmly stated emphising professor.

"No you Ms. _Prince_ will be coming with _me,_" He said forcefully.

"I don't think I will be," I started to walk away when his hand snapped out and grabbed my arm forcefully. "Let go of me _professor_."

"You shall be coming with me now," Snape hissed as Harry and Ginny backed up slightly afraid of this angered Snape. "You also will explain to your grandmother of the reason you made us late." He continued after looking at his watch, his coal black eyes looked into my eyes although I kicked him out quickly.

"Grandma is here? " I asked frightened.

"Yes, yes she is waiting in my quarters for us, now let's go," his patience nonexistent.

"Bye guys I will hopefully see you later, "I quickly said as I was nearly dragged by Snape but I kept his stride pretty evenly.

As we neared Severus quarters he slowed naturally I slowed with him. We both straightened our robes looking at each other to see if we are decent for once I was glad that I decided to wear a skirt on a Saturday. He scowled.

"What? Do I have a stain on my top?" I began looking frantically at my shirt.

"No, no not at all just that your ugh, your Hermione Granger," He spat my last name like he tasted dirt which I know he has, I stuffed his face with dirt one time when I was younger tell you now his face hilarious the consequence left a stinging bottom for the rest of the day, but worth it.

"Yes and you are the greasy git bat," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes well you look fine, let us go in before your Grandmother thinks us even later," He suggested I nodded as he held the door open for me. I walked in thinking the dooms day theme song.

"Hello grandmother," I greeted as I stepped into the small living room that Severus has plastering a smile on my face. "Hello grandfather I suspect you knew that she planned to come today?"

"Hello my dear Hermione of course I did," Victor greeted as he stepped into the portrait that hung above the fireplace.

"Hello Hermione Eileen Jane," Grandmother got up and gave me a tight hug, "Although you have a lot of explaining."

"Yes ma'am." I replied with a sigh.

"Well than girl don't just stand there take a seat and explain." Severus said as he sat next to grandmother on the couch while I sat on the chair to the side of the couch.

"Umm… I don't know exactly how to start," I started, "It would be better if you just ask questions and I will answer them."

"Okay I guess that is fine." Grandma said after thinking about it a moment or two. "Although I have half a mind to _crucio_ you until you beg for forgiveness, but I will be lenient and let you go unharmed by my wand _for now_, but you will answer all questions and if you don't the consequences will be greater than they are now."

"I want to know how you tricked us into believe you were going to school with your sister at Beauxbatons while you were here playing Granger?" Severus asked.

"Well you see I actually got a Hogwarts letter along with my letter from Beauxbatons. I wanted to go the Hogwarts since you three have attended and Blaise was also going to attend here. So therefore to be allowed to come here without your notice since I was positive you would rather I be homeschooled by you than attend Hogwarts since Harry Potter would also be attending here. I talked to the headmaster and he and Headmaster Kirov so that I would be attending that school along with this one. So there for on the ministry files it has I am attending both schools which I am just I stay at one school but do the work for both schools."

"Umm…" The both mused as grandfather grinned. "Is that why I caught you along with your other professors in the library so much after curfew?"

"Yes sir, I was doing both homework assignments and studying for quizzes, tests and such that is also why I am called to the Headmaster's office so much it is not because I am in trouble but rather for testing and other things that the teachers at Beauxbotons want to see every now and then so that I may graduate. "

"Why is your last name Granger?" Grandma asked. "Because the last time I checked your recorders it was Prince."

"Well as you know my name, and my birth recorders state that I am a Prince, but if you look at my mother's married name or my _Fathers_ last name you would see that I am also a Granger," I replied with a slight hiss at father he and I will never get along ever.

"How could you be so stupid as to befriend Potter, and the dunderhead Weasely?" Severus questioned harshly.

"Hey Harry is a great friend practically a brother to me!" I protested, "And Ron is well Ron he is a good friend most of the time."

"Now Severus I believe that she can make her own friends," Grandpa piped in as Severus was about to say something.

"Yes well dear she may make friends I just hope that in the future she makes much better choices." Grandma piped in seeing as Severus looked to be fighting his temper. She then turned back to me and asked a few more questions before she announced she had to leave. "Oh well Hermione Eileen dear I suppose I should tell you, your punishment now as I do have to leave soon."

"Yes I suppose you do grandmother." I replied softly avoiding eye contact.

"Firstly I have put you into the care of Severus, " I nodded knowingly as he already made that announcement yesterday. "Secondly I will hand your punishment over to him since of course he is now your guardian though I expect you to be well behaved and start to act as we have taught you. You also must answer our questions truthfully even about the past. Understood?" Grandma eyed me.

"Yes ma'am understood." I answered.

**_I started school and its been 3 days and i am already stressed! Ugh, I hate school! Oh well got to do what ya got to do. _**

**_REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I have two more stories that i am writing so i will update as soon as i can!_**

**_Please Review...Review Can't wait to see what ya all think!_**

**_Thank you all for your patience with me. _**

**_YES! PEOPLE I am offically have a sister-in-law! _****_Reviews help motive me!_**


	17. Minibreakdowns, arguements

_**SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! School is kicking my butt!**_

_**THANK you PEOPLE for being so patient with me! I have been so busy! Never take two online classes at the same time especially medical college course classes. You study forever and when you think you have enough time to sit down at write a chapter you remember you have a paper to write for one of my other classes. So here is another chaper.**_

_**Kay PEOPLE I decide that i would just continue on this story even though it is no long summer in the story. Thank you for being patience.**_

**I hope you like my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Please review!  
****Kay people you should give me loving and review. **

**PS i don't own harry potter. but i own Ryder, the boys(Ryan, Dylan, Brock, Zack, Hayden...), and Hailey and some of there personalities. (Any one you really really notice that don't belong in Harry potter.)**

**Hope you like it! ENJOY! With started again i will try my hardest to update but the might be farther between. REVIEW!**

**Summer with the Enemy**

**Hermione POV~~~~Last Time**

"Now Severus I believe that she can make her own friends," Grandpa piped in as Severus was about to say something.

"Yes well dear she may make friends I just hope that in the future she makes much better choices." Grandma piped in seeing as Severus looked to be fighting his temper. She then turned back to me and asked a few more questions before she announced she had to leave. "Oh well Hermione Eileen dear I suppose I should tell you, your punishment now as I do have to leave soon."

"Yes I suppose you do grandmother." I replied softly avoiding eye contact.

"Firstly I have put you into the care of Severus, " I nodded knowingly as he already made that announcement yesterday. "Secondly I will hand your punishment over to him since of course he is now your guardian though I expect you to be well behaved and start to act as we have taught you. You also must answer our questions truthfully even about the past. Understood?" Grandma eyed me.

"Yes ma'am understood." I answered.

* * *

"Good now I hate to run but Severus I trust you will have everything under control?" They eyed each other for a minute, "Don't forget her glamour charms, or Ryder I do not want him with her _parents_ if you can call them that. "

"Yes yes I know, "Severus answered giving her a gentle hug after I too gave her a hug before she stepped up to the floo network ready to go.

"I now must go speak with the Malfoy's I will write soon!" With that she was gone in a cloud of green flames as my eyes widened as her words registered into my mind. Malfoy's. Draco. Draco Malfoy shoot! Grandma gained her memory back that means she knows that I was making out with Draco Malfoy on the couch without any supervision at all in fact we were alone just the two of us plus a sleeping Ryder! And if grandma remembers that means uncle knows and if he knows… oh shit! I need to warn Draco!

"Now Hermione let's begin…" Severus drawled out.

"Um, sir," I looked at my professor for the last 6 years of my life, "May I leave to eat lunch? We can pick this up after and I promise I will be back in an hour."

Severus sat there looking at me, studying me, running my request over in his mind before he replied, "I suppose we may get lunch in the great hall, I do need to take care of a few things before we discuss everything in the terms of your stay here, that is if I decide to allow you to stay make no mistake your career at this school lays in my hands now. We will met here at promptly 2 o'clock don't be late."

"Of course sir, thank you," I nodded, "May I leave now than?"

"Yes I shall escort you to your seat." I nodded taking his arm as he offered it to me. We then set off down the hall towards the Great Hall. Once we entered I knew all eyes were on me as he escorted me to my friends although he glared at them.

"Thank you sir, "I replied politely as I took my seat he simply nodded before strutting down the aisle towards his own seat. I could feel all the curious and cautious eyes going back and forth between me and our most feared and hated teacher. No one has seen him act like he was a few minutes ago, as a true gentleman.

"What was that about? Are you getting chummy with the enemy now?"Ron asked in an accusing tone that made my anger rise but I swallowed it down.

"It's none of your business, he is just being a gentleman something you could learn to do." I snapped as I turned to grab some food.

"Whoa who put a stick up your arse?" Ron mumbled before turning back to Lavender while I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Mione, are you okay?" Harry asked making my attention turn to him instead of the red headed pig that was currently stuffing his face with food again.

"Yes I am fine, but I have a few problems so I'm not sure what will be in-store for me. Hopefully he allows me to stay at school even if Ryder is here with me. "I sighed not looking forward to my talk with Severus. "I need to go. See you guys later."

"Okay Hermione find us later I want to make sure your okay." Ginny said as Harry agreed I nodded and left for my dorms.

I fell onto the couch in the common room as soon as I saw it, letting my mind race. My brain was in overload trying and failing to make sense of everything that has happened in less than 24 hours but it won't accept it. There were too many scenarios going through my head to comprehend and sort through them all. It wasn't that long after I had arrived on the couch that the portrait door opened again revealing my hot white blonde hair boyfriend coming over to sit beside me.

"Mya baby are you okay? You disappeared I thought we were going too met at the library like usual?" Draco asked.

"Yea I am fine, sorry I wasn't there to met you my grandmother came and I was in a meeting with her." I told him hugging myself to him. "Drake babe you have to know that—that my gran—grandma remembers what happened at the cabin." I started to choke holding my tears back.

"Shh… It will be okay Mya, I got you, I love you," He replied soothing me.

"No, Drake you don't understand!" I looked into his eyes so that he could see that I was afraid.

"What? What don't I understand baby you have to talk to me here." He replied with a calmness I wish that I had.

"Draco my grandmother went to your parents! Your parents, and if that isn't bad enough she put me in the custody of Professor Snape, can you believe that! I don't know if I will be allowed to continue my education here, than there is Ryder. My parents aren't allowed to care for him since I am no longer in their custody and I hate that I had to do it but the boys are watching him for me right now. But they can't watch him forever he is not their responsibility he's mine. Ugh I don't know what to do?" I cried into his chest, "I'm scared Drake, I'm scared." I mumbled as I sobbed into him.

Draco was frozen trying to get his mind around all the information that I had just given him crying into his chest. "Shh…shh… baby it will be alright, I will be right here for you, shh…please Mya honey don't cry." Draco said soothing me.

"But-"hiccup, "What will your-"hiccup, "parents say I don't want to-" sniffle, "get you in trouble." I said trying to stop crying.

"Oh Mya baby, everything will work out and I will be right here for you every step of the way." I sniffled and looked up at him through bleary eyes. "You understand babe? Your mine and I won't let any harm come your way okay, things will work out babe, I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered wiping my tears away, "Drake I need t-to go Professor Snape will be waiting for me." I gave him a soft kiss.

"Whoa why do you need to go back to him?" He asked. I looked at the clock I have just enough time to walk to his rooms or else I will be late.

"Can I explain on the way down to his rooms?" I asked gesturing that we leave, he nodded after a moment.

"Okay what is going on?" Drake asked.

"You see I convinced him that we should eat in the great hall so that we could umm… digest what had happened, although I really just wanted to find you so that I could warn you before your mother get's her hands on you. I'm sorry that I drug you into this mess. My family is messed up and ugh." I sighed.

"Hermione listen to me, yes I know this is freaking you out, but relax. Severus Snape isn't so bad when you get to know each other." Drake sighed taking my hand.

"How do you know?" I asked wondering how he knows Severus.

"Well he is my mother's friend and my godfather so I know him some," Drake answered with a shrug. "Don't worry he is always the one that stays calm so he shouldn't be too harsh specially since he has had time to calm down."

"Yeah I hope. Well here we are," I sighed as I saw Salazar's portrait which is the door way to Severus Snape's rooms. Knock. Knock. "Drake I can handle it from here thank you for walking me here."

"It was no problem Mya, breathe okay," Draco replied giving me a tight hug.

"How adorable," A voice drawled scaring me for a moment, "Hermione come in we have much to discuss and you Draco go to your rooms I am sure your mother will be contacting you soon." I grimaced as I let go of Draco and turned around to face Severus.

"Of course Severus sir," Draco said politely, "Mya I'll see you later." I nodded as I watched him turn around and headed back towards the dorms leaving me in the corridor with my new guardian.

"Hello sir," I greeted softly as I turned to face Severus once again.

"Yes well hello to you now come inside," He snapped not happy that he had to repeat himself. "Sit down."

I sat down quickly waiting for him to sit down and waited for him to start but looking around the room. "Um, Sir would you please get to my punishment you are making me nervous sitting here saying nothing?" I hesitated in asking.

"Very well if you are eager to know of your punishment we shall begin." Severus began.

"Sir I wasn't trying to imply I was eager I am just nervous as I am sure you would be in my position." I corrected him.

"I would not know, considering I would never lie and deceive family as willingly as you did in your case." He replied with a hard edge.

"But sir, did you or did you not willingly hide from your family that you became a double agent during the war until grandmother discovered your tattoo when you had dined with us?" I countered with my own argument.

"That is besides the point girl I am an adult and you are but a mere child that has had to grow up because of the choices you made and with a war that was going on which you shouldn't have had any part in." He let his anger start to seep into his words.

"Yes well I am sorry about that but I have my own motives behind actions just as I am sure do sir. May we move on now or do you wish to farther argue a point that cannot be changed, the past is the past and it cannot be changed." I replied calmly.

"I guess we may move on but do not fool yourself into thinking this conversation is done with but I rather have your grandmother her also for that discussion. Now the first subject of this punishment should be your glamour charms." He breathed deeply. "You will remove them on Monday in front of the Great hall at breakfast before courses start is that understood."

"No." I replied stubbornly tensing my muscles knowing he was about to blow at that simple word.

"What? What do you mean by no?" He asked rather heatedly.

"I will not undo my glamour charms unless you promise to do the same, there are people that still want me dead or alive admittedly they are all mostly in Azkaban but that does not matter people take me more seriously as Hermione Granger the know-it-all muggle-born. What are they going to think if I go up and announce that I am a pureblood, with glamour charms and have a one year old son only a few months after the end of the war?" I asked although I couldn't even find an agreeable argument in my pathetic attempt to stop from revealing myself.

"Do you realize how utterly pathetic that attempt was? You are not getting out of this punishment even if you have to be dealt with by the end of my wand." He sneered. "I have let you get away with far too many punishable acts in the past I will not allow you anymore leniency do you understand?"

"Yes sir, but if I may I suggest that you should have the same consequent after all you are also hiding your true features?" I agreed with a sparkle of mischief in my eyes knowing he would most likely disagree.

"I do not have to answer to you so there for I will stay as I am; secondly I am to discuss what we are to do about Mr. Draco Malfoy as your grandmother showed me some rather unforgettable events that took place while you were at the cabin. I will let Mrs. Malfoy, Ms. Zabini, and your grandmother deal with that one. Moving on," Severus continued as I swallowed the large lump that was forming in my throat.

"Um, excuse me sir but is it possible that we get some tea I am getting quite thirsty?" I asked glad that my manners have come back to my mind.

"Yes. Yes indeed we may, now I am quite impressed with your manners this evening although the past years I have not seen quite this grace coming from you I will expect you to act of a higher society now as you were taught, I do not care if you continue being friendly or even kind as you were but I want to see manner and grace." He explained as he charmed his kitchen to make tea, also charmed the kitchen to make dinner as we missed dinner.

"Thank you for the tea and dinner," I said as poured us both a cup of tea adding sugar in mine and honey in his, while we ate our dinner in silence. "Here you go."

"Thank you Hermione, now I suppose you want to know my finally decision on your stay here or not and what I think we will do with Ryder as he may prove to be a distraction to your education." Severus continued after we finished dinner, "This is why I have came up with two solutions and will allow you to pick one but be forewarned that each choice has conditions so chose wisely."

"Okay sir," I answered taking a deep breath. "I understand."

"Your first choice is that you leave the school and live with Ms. Zabini and raise your son. Your second choice is that you raise your son while finishing your education here. Remember chose wisely." He finished while sipping his tea. I thought hard and long for a few minutes thinking about what he said.

"I think I would like to finish my education here if that is alright," I answered after a while.

"Very well, though remember I said this was conditional, meaning that if you make me regret allowing you to stay here and raise Ryder then you will be on the first floo out of the school as soon as a day after you make me too irritated. Understood?" he explained to me. "Oh one last thing Hermione, I expect to be called as you have always called me none of this sir or professor nonsense when we are out of the classroom setting you understand tonight I will allow it to slide as your manners were well done."

"Yes sir, "I answered bowing my head slightly in defeat. "If that is all for tonight may I be excused for bed?"

"Yes, yes you may go to bed I will expect a floo call saying that you made it alright." He said leading me to the door, "Goodnight Miss Prince."

"Goodnight professor." With that I hurried my way to my dorm room. Quickly stating my password I sighed thankful of the peace in the empty common room, I went over to the fireplace and floo called Severus Snape telling him I made it safely and was now headed to bed. I didn't want to go to sleep alone so I quickly changed into my pajamas and went to Draco's room quietly I opened the door to find him already curled up and asleep. I carefully slipped in between the sheets on the side he wasn't occupying I made sure to keep space between us so I wouldn't disturb him I just wanted someone with me so I know I'm not alone.

I was on the brink of falling into the blissful darkness called sleep when I felt something or someone grab me around my waist and pull me into a warm body.

"You thought you could sneak in here and I wouldn't notice, " His warm chuckle tickled my neck.

"I thought you were asleep I didn't want to disturb you," I whispered back wrapping my arm around his waist burying my head in his hard shirtless toned chest, oh god! He is so hot.

"Umm, well next time stop to fall asleep in this position and I won't have to move you," He breathed in my ear, "Because you belong in my arms, _nowhere_ else," he finished by placing a kiss on my forehead but you could hear the possessive tone behind his words but I was to tried to notice it much.

"Okay love you Drake," I breathed placing a kiss on his chest, "Night." I fell into a deep sleep after that.

**_SO Sorry about the wait! Ugh, I hate school! Oh well got to do what ya got to do. _**

**_REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I have two more stories that i am writing so i will update as soon as i can!_**

**_Please Review...Review Can't wait to see what ya all think!_**

**_Thank you all for your patience with me. _**

**_YES PEOPLE _****_Reviews help motive me!_**


	18. Starting to Cope, letters'

_**SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! School is kicking my butt!**_

_**THANK you PEOPLE for being so patient with me! I have been so busy! **__**Kay PEOPLE I decide that i would just continue on this story even though it is no long summer in the story. Thank you for being patience.**_

**I hope you like my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Please review!  
****Kay people you should give me loving and review. **

**PS i don't own harry potter. but i own Ryder, the boys(Ryan, Dylan, Brock, Zack, Hayden...), and Hailey and some of there personalities. (Any one you really really notice that don't belong in Harry potter.)**

**Hope you like it! ENJOY! With started again i will try my hardest to update but the might be farther between. REVIEW!**

**Summer with the Enemy**

**Hermione POV~~~~Last Time**

"You thought you could sneak in here and I wouldn't notice, " His warm chuckle tickled my neck.

"I thought you were asleep I didn't want to disturb you," I whispered back wrapping my arm around his waist burying my head in his hard shirtless toned chest, oh god! He is so hot.

"Umm, well next time stop to fall asleep in this position and I won't have to move you," He breathed in my ear, "Because you belong in my arms, _nowhere_ else," he finished by placing a kiss on my forehead but you could hear the possessive tone behind his words but I was to tried to notice it much.

"Okay love you Drake," I breathed placing a kiss on his chest, "Night." I fell into a deep sleep after that.

* * *

The next morning I was woke up by the sun streaming in from the window I moved to get up but found that I was pinned to the bed, Draco's arm was held tightly around my waist I couldn't get up. I relaxed against him and he in turn relaxed his hold. I gently got a hold of his fingers and carefully moved his arm up so that I could slide out of his grasp, quickly grabbing my pillow and putting it were I lay I slowly lowered his arm down. I than grabbed my wand and backed out of the room carefully.

Going to my room I found me a set of clothes that consisted of jeans, a tank top and a black leather jacket to top it off. I went and took a shower dressed than decided I would make breakfast for Drake and I before I go to the owlrey to send a letter to grandma not to mention the boys. My letters were short sweet and to the point to my grandma I expressed the unfairness in undoing my glamour charms when Severus was allowed to have his own and how although the two of us have different reasons for these charms that if I was forced to remove mine than so should he. To the boys I explained that I was allowed to stay at Hogwarts even if it is only conditionally and that Ryder would be staying with me here as I finish my education. Once I set the letters aside and finished putting bacon on a plate the door to Drake's room opened and an irritated Drake walked out obliviously not a morning person.

"Where did you disappear to? Shish why are we awake this early its barely 7:30 in the morning." Drake complained as he slipped the hot cup of coffee I set in front of him.

"Well Drake there are things that need to be done today. I need to go send these letters out I also need to talk to the headmistress about arrangements of how I will be able to finish my education. Umm, oh I need to figure out when your mother, and Selena will be coming and things of that nature care to join me?" I asked after I finished explaining my plan for most of the day as we ate. "Oh I forgot I need to met up with Harry and Ginny also I should talk to professor Snape again."

"Woah! Mya stop! You need to tell me what is going on, I am confused you are staying here right because that would unfair to you for all the hard work you have done to get head girl only for it to be ripped from you within months of your graduation." Drake started to get into his ranting phase he does when he is upset.

"Draco I am staying here, Severus is willing to let me stay but it is conditional which is what I need to talk to him about but at the moment I rather avoid him for the time being only until things cool down and start to get back to normal or as normal as anything involving a teenage mom, a strict and messed up family can be." I explained rolling me eyes.

"Okay good I don't know what I would have done if you were not allowed to continue being here with me. " I smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

"Thanks that is sweet so are you going to come with me?" I ask as I start to clean up the mess as we were down with breakfast.

"Yes just give me a few minutes to get ready." With a nod from me he went to get ready about 20 minutes later he walked out of the bathroom a nice slytherin green button up shirt on with a black undershirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows a nice pair of dark blue washed jeans and his hair still wet from the shower oh my I just want to take him to the bed room. NO! I am Hermione I don't do things like that I am the rational one the one that thinks things through before doing anything of that nature or at least I hope I am cause right now I am not so sure.

"Let's go," I practically dragged him out of the room so that I wasn't temped to never leave until I got my fill of him oh who was I kidding I loved this guy and he is super sexy we would never leave, someone would have to drag us out if I get my claws into him. Okay maybe it doesn't help that I am a little horney since my period just ended Thursday.

While we ran my errands I explained my punishment to Draco, how I was to take my glamour charms off but I didn't think it was fair to remove mine if Severus didn't have to remove his which surprised Draco as he didn't know that he had glamour charms on himself. I told him of how his mother, Ms. Selena Zabini, and my grandmother were going to be determining my punishment of not being a proper lady and that you are not courting me blah, blah, blah. Also how I would be able to stay here conditionally but I don't know the conditions as it was late last night and I wanted a comfy bed to sleep in so I left. I told Harry and Ginny I was staying and that Ryder would be here in a while as I wasn't allowed to have my parents watch him anymore as I am no longer their charge. Also we conversed with Headmistress McGonagall and apparently Severus already informed her of the things she needed to know so that was quite easy.

When we got back to the heads common room, I thought of a way I could know the conditions of staying without asking Severus personally.

"Hey Drake," I asked sweetly, "Could I use your owl please?"

"Yeah I guess you can, why do I have a feeling you are up to something," Drake says.

"I'm not, I will be right back." Quickly I grabbed a piece of parchment and a self inking quill. Writing I quick note to Severus asking him to please write down the rules I have to follow in order to stay here, also asking about Ryder and to when I should be expecting him. "Kay thank you again for letting me use Ares, Drake." Watching the black owl with white specks flew into the sky only to drop down taking the letter to the professor.

"It's late Mya lets go to bed I'm sure they will reply in the next few days." Drake than took my hand leading me to my room, "Good-night, I love you," He whispered giving me a long kiss.

"I love you too, sweet-dreams." I slipped into my room quickly. Sleep came with nightmares of being told I was no longer able to attend school or that I had to give Ryder up. I couldn't do either this is my life, I love school, Hogwarts has been my home for so long I can't image giving it up a few months away from graduation, but Ryder. Ryder is my son I can't ever give him up.

The next two days were normal or as normal as they could get, Professor Snape tried to talk to me a few times after class but I always made any excuse to leave. After all staying caught up in my classes were one of the many agreements we made before I even started school. Soon my guardian got the hint that I was avoiding him and just needed space to adjust it would be hard to start after six years treating a professor that never showed a rat's behind about you to suddenly having to go to that professor and see him in new light, as my guardian, my parent in a way.

At breakfast on Wednesday three days since I had sent the letters I was finally responded to by the boys, Severus, Grandma, and Mrs. Malfoy. The last one surprised me as I was expecting Selena's response to know that my boyfriend's mother has written me made my insides crawl slightly and make the delicious bacon that was half way to my mouth drop in disgust. Deciding to put off reading their letters until I was in the safety of my commons away from the gossip queens that love to sit close by Harry, Ron and I to hear stories and spread rumors of half truths around the school.

Not looking forward to reading the letters just made my classes go by agonizingly fast that made me want to get rid of my lunch at how the time and fates seemed to want me to read those letters. No matter my feelings and fear of what may be in those letters I knew after my last lesson that I was to go to my rooms and read those letters no point in putting off the inevitable as I would have to read them at one point in time.

Once in my common room I made some hot coco to try and calm my nerves deciding that I have stalled long enough I plopped myself down on the big comfy black chair by the fireplace and picked up my first letter. This letter was from the boys.

_Dear Mya,_

_It is so great to hear from you, we are all happy that you are able to stay at Hogwarts; though we are surprised to hear that the snake is allowing Ryder to stay with you while you finish school. I hope that things go great. We wish you the best and will miss the time spent with Ryder but I'm sure that you two will be fine. Don't forget to stay in touch with us mere muggles! Love you lots, Mione._

_Love,_

_Your Boys._

I smile as I read the mere muggles bit knowing that two of them are squib. Feeling the knot in my stomach lessen I grab the next letter from my grandmother.

_Hermione Eileen,_

_I was pleased to hear from you. I believe that your uncle is right to a certain point, although I also believe you are right also. Since the two of you are being stubborn on this issue I am giving you and Severus until December to resolve this conflict before I intervene. You must study very hard and stay organized in your studies as Severus has told me that Ryder is to be staying with you for the remained of your education. Well I must be going so this is all for now._

_Love, _

_Grandmother Prince._

Sighing I set her letter aside. So Severus and I have a month to find a solution to our glamour disagreement. Grandma is right though he and I are mature adults so we should be able to resolve this in a civil manner. Well I hope. I also need to get a calendar that sits on the refrigerator or the wall so that we- I can watch Ryder and pass my classes. Ryder is my responsibility, I can't expect Draco to help, it just isn't done. Glancing at the last letter I close my eyes wishing that it would disappear. If the letter disappeared maybe this whole situation would disappear. Opening my eyes refocused my mind that this is reality, no matter how much I wish my sister was with me again I know it won't be, just as I wished so many nights that Sirius was not killed, or now in this problem wishing that my problems were never there or would disappear I was in reality and things had to be worked out. As puzzle pieces are placed one at a time eventually resulting in a beautiful picture, a problem has to be worked out one move at a time that soon it would be as if there was no hardship to overcome that problem.

Opening the letter gently afraid of this woman more so than my own grandmother, I read:

_Miss Granger or is it Prince,_

_I apologize for the incorrect introduction, as I am confused on what to call you young lady. Ms. Selena Zabini and I have been conversing as your grandmother has delegated us the task of your punishment for the informal way things have been conducting between my son and you. In this society that is just not how things are done, I know that the times have changed but that is still inappropriate between a young man, and young woman to conduct on their own in the middle of nowhere. I am ashamed of both you and my son. Selena and I have not completely agreed on a suitable punishment, but have decided that you and my son are to sit down and discuss with both of you, your punishments._

_Show this to my son please._

_With Love,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Great I'm not sure if I should be frightened of this woman or agree with her. She is after all my boyfriends mother who I have not even properly met, not to mention her first impression of me is probably a harlot. Ugh! Might as well open Severus' letter now:

_Miss Hermione Prince,_

_As I can tell that you are avoiding me I have sent a letter attached that contains the rules of your stay here. Do know that you cannot avoid me forever as I assume grandmother wrote you as well about us having to solve our glamour conflict on our own or be forced to do so by her. Now I do not know about you but I wish to save the humiliation of having her come here to solve this problem as we are mature enough to resolve this issue do you agree? _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Severus T. P. Snape  
Head of Slytherin House, Potion Master_

Folding the letter away I grab the only other parchment in the envelope.

_Rules:_

_1. __Must keep up in studies_

_2. __Must provide adequate care for Ryder and yourself_

_3. __Not caught breaking rules_

_4. __Behaving as a mature young adult_

_5. __Showing respect to elders_

_These rules may not seem as much but do not forget that I can add more. For the moment I believe these will be the only ones that you need._

Five rules they seem to be reasonable enough, though I know in the back of my mind that two of them are going to be hard for me to follow. I can do this. I have to believe in myself more than ever now.

**_SO Sorry about the wait! Ugh, I hate school! Oh well got to do what ya got to do. _**

**_REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I have two more stories that i am writing so i will update as soon as i can!_**

**_Please Review...Review Can't wait to see what ya all think!_**

**_Thank you all for your patience with me. _**

**_YES PEOPLE _****_Reviews help motive me!_**


	19. Relax, agree, & Reveal

_**SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! Just finished school (High School) plus trying to find a job, and cuting my fingers trying to cook diner didn't help update.**_

_**I Made the chapter longer than normal to make up for it! Sorry!**_

_**THANK you PEOPLE for being so patient with me! I have been so busy! **__**Kay PEOPLE I decide that i would just continue on this story even though it is no long summer in the story. Thank you for being patience.**_

**I hope you like my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Please review!  
****Kay people you should give me loving and review. **

**PS i don't own harry potter. but i own Ryder, the boys(Ryan, Dylan, Brock, Zack, Hayden...), and Hailey and some of there personalities. (Any one you really really notice that don't belong in Harry potter.)**

**Hope you like it! ENJOY! With started again i will try my hardest to update but the might be farther between. REVIEW!**

**Summer with the Enemy**

**Hermione POV~~~~Last Time**

_Rules:_

_1. __Must keep up in studies_

_2. __Must provide adequate care for Ryder and yourself_

_3. __Not caught breaking rules_

_4. __Behaving as a mature young adult_

_5. __Showing respect to elders_

_These rules may not seem as much but do not forget that I can add more. For the moment I believe these will be the only ones that you need._

Five rules they seem to be reasonable enough, though I know in the back of my mind that two of them are going to be hard for me to follow. I can do this. I have to believe in myself more than ever now.

* * *

"Mya!" I jumped not expecting someone to be by me at all.

"Draco! Don't scare me like that," I tell him putting the letter away except the one from his mother I silently handed it to him. His grey eyes look from my face to the letter than back trying to read my emotions. "It's nothing that isn't to be expected from this society. You should read the letter and reply back to your mother."

"Babe," I give him a glare at his whine.

"Don't babe me Drake! This is serious, the war is over, everyone may see it as freedom now coming to school without the threat of Voldermort over our heads, but I have to be an adult no matter where I am. I'm a mother Drake. Please behave and write your mother." I hiss out rubbing my face, "I'm sorry Drake I didn't mean to snap at you," Drake took my face between his hands.

"Mya, I know this is serious, I know you're a mother, a great one at that. Sweetie you are not alone and no matter what you think I am not going anywhere. I want to stay by your side, help you with your son, I will write the letter to my mother after dinner I promise." Drake says before he kisses me softly.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" I ask sweetly.

"Hmm, not today," Drake smiles his breathe taking smile.

"Well than Drake I love you so much," I let a wide grin take over my face. "You are the sweetest guy a girl could ask for."

"Why thank you milady," he says in an exaggerated English accent, laughing I playfully slapped Draco in the shoulder as I relaxed.

Just as Drake said, he sat down and wrote a letter to his mother after dinner which we ate in our dorm. It's a relief knowing that I have someone I can count on especially at this stressful time.

A couple days later I realized there is no since in pushing off my talk with my new guardian as all it would do is serve as a stressor. So I sent an owl so that we could meet for afternoon tea on Saturday.

Soon, all too soon for my liking I stood in-front of Severus' office waiting for him to answer the door. "Come in Hermione," Severus opens the door allowing me to step into the office.

"Hello," Swallowing deeply preparing myself, "Uncle Severus how are you doing?" Oh did I ever mention my mother's brother, my uncle, is the man that is now my guardian. While if not can you blame me, everyone hates or strongly dislikes this potions master.

"I have been well, thank you," He takes my outer robes hanging them on a coat racket, "I am surprised at how well you seem to be handling things. So I believe we should get down to business."

"Yes I agree, we need to settle this glamour disagreement quickly so that grandma doesn't have to be involved." I twirl my wand trying to think of ways that would be best on how to proceed.

"Agreed, I don't believe grandmother should be involved in our argument. " He states as he leans back in his office chair. "I think that you need to remove your glamour charms immediately."

"That's not fair unless you are planning to remove your own glamour charms, as forcing me to reveal my true self can be dangerous and cost me a lot of respect around here, since you want me to take this risk, than I am sure you won't mind making the same risk." I say as I take a sip of my tea.

"She is right you know," Victor says before Severus could say anything, "If you are expecting her to make this sacrifice than you should also be willing to make the same sacrifice."

"Hmm," Severus huffed not very happy that I had someone to back me up while he doesn't, also it doesn't help that Victor is his father. "I see your point, but it is dangerous for me to reveal myself."

"You don't think that it would be dangerous for me to reveal myself? I have basically lied to everyone about who I am, I am not quite the goody two shoe that everyone thinks I am. I am Hermione Eileen Jane Prince, the niece of Severus Tobias Victor Prince who just so happens to be the cruel potions master Professor Severus Snape. Not to mention the granddaughter of deceased Victor Prince, and Eileen Prince Dark Arts Mistress. Oh no uncle, revealing myself will be a cake walk," I rant sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Young lady don't you roll your eyes at me," I wanted to make a sarcastic remark but decided to keep my comments to myself. "Okay I see your point, slightly, but I still believe that you should show your classmates the real you, especially since your son will be coming soon." Severus explains.

"I see your point also, but uncle you need to face your reality you can't continue to hide under this persona of a person named Severus Snape, you and I both know that you have had that cover since you where a child to protect you from the prejudice of grandma's line of work and Voldemort around; but as you said isn't it about time to allow yourself the curtsy to be yourself and show the world the real you, the Severus Prince, the person that has been known but never seen?" I question him.

"I-I am not sure that is what," I cut him off.

"Severus you need to get out of this crappy, cruel attitude persona that you have created it is really not good for anyone, you aren't going to impress anyone with what you are doing now. Anyway I say that we should both remove our glamour's together. That is the only fair thing to do." I replied with a harsh undertone.

He was silent for a while as he thought of everything that was said. Soon we started up the discussion again taking another hour to decide on when we would release our real identities to the public before moving onto other subjects of discussion. It was decided that Severus would inform grandma about our plans as soon as possible. It wasn't exactly tense but it wasn't a relaxed environment that we discussed our family business in but it was enough of a familiar atmosphere that we were able to converse civilly and kindly.

Once back in my dorm I breathed in a sigh of relief knowing that things are getting better, it may not be as I pictured my last year of school with the defeat of Voldemort out of the way but it is how fate has decided that my path would go. It's amazing that after just one person finding out my identity that my life is thrown into chaos in order keep my family happy and close, not to mention in allowing myself to finish my education. I wouldn't be able to succeed very far in life without an education.

"So Mya how was your talk with Severus?" Drake asked as I started to get out of his embrace from a peaceful night sleep. Last night once I returned back to the dorm I changed into sleep wear before crawling in bed with Draco curling up in his side. "I hope you worked everything out."

"It went better than I expected we both started to see the others reasoning well at least I did I'm not fully sure he understood my reasoning. " I answer leaning back on the bed giving Drake a kiss before heading to the door, "I'll met up with you in the living room." I excuse myself to go get changed for the day.

"So what would you like today?" Drake asks as I come out of my room dressed in blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. He was dressed in low rise blue jeans and a black shirt that we bought while in the muggle world.

"I'm not sure," I say as I take his hand in mine leading him to the great hall, "We can go on a walk, but first we go eat breakfast." Once at the great hall I let his hand go before making my way over to where my friends and I usually sit waiting for them to arrive as I ate.

"Good morning Hermione," Ginny skipped up taking a seat across from me as harry mumbled a tired 'morning' before ignoring us for food as normal for the first meal of the day. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me at the next Hogsmeade?"

"Morning," I reply first before answering the question, "I guess that would be alright I want to pick up a couple of things so that I can stay organized when Ryder comes."

"Oh fun, when is the little guy coming? I want to see him." Ginny seemed ready to jump around and it was only 8 in the morning.

"I don't know, but when he gets here I am sure you will see him." I answer eating the last remainder of my breakfast, "Well I think that I am going to g so I will see you two later!"

Drake and I just walked around the black lake talking about random things before we headed inside to do patrol after lunch. While we did patrol we only saw two fights, and caught four couples in abandon classrooms. It was a very peaceful Sunday. Classes went on as usual nothing really happening for the next week.

About a week before the 1st of December I received mail from Selena Zabini, and grandma which I was thankful for because we as in Severus and I need to know if our plan is acceptable or not. If not than we know that she will not hesitate to come down here and remove them herself. One I gave a piece of bacon to both owls they were on their way, while Harry, Ron and I head to potions.

Once we were infront of the classroom doors I took out the letter from grandma to read quickly.

_Hermione Eileen,_

_I am pleased to hear that Severus and you have grown up enough to settle this rationally. In which case I am pleased that you two have settled on a date in which you will reveal yourself to the world. As you can guess I approve of you waiting until the day before break lets out to reveal yourself. Selena Zabini, Narcissa Malfoy, and I will be there for the reveal so I will see you than. Tell your guardian of this for me please._

_With love,_

_grandmother_

_Eileen Prince _

Looking up I follow the others into the classroom door that just opened taking my usual seat. Professor Snape stormed into the room and started on today's lecture, after taking excessive notes we were dismissed from class, as I was leaving I slipped the letter onto Severus' desk. With the plan approved I figured I should tell my friends when to expect to be shocked at lunch.

After classes were over I headed back to my dorm room, once there I opened my other letter from Selena Zabini. It read:

_Hermione dear,_

_Narcissa and I have decided on your punishment._

_Love,_

_Selena Zabini_

That is all it said, not what the punishment was or when I would find nothing. That makes me nervous not knowing what my punishment is what if it is something horrible. Usually I am told right away what my punishment is so it isn't that bad, but this time it is two people deciding what my punishment would be.

~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~

The time seemed to go by so quickly, with the help of Harry, Draco, and Ginny the dorm was prepared for when we would come back from break most likely with Ryder in tow. The rest of the time was for fun and to study for the mid-term exams that just finished yesterday. Tonight though was the leaving feast for those that are traveling for the holidays. This is meaning that it was tonight that Severus and I have to reveal our true identities, my close friends knew that tonight they will get a surprise of a lifetime.

"Babe are you ready to go down to dinner?" Drake asks as he comes over to my table in the library where I have been reading.

"Not really but I will have too." I get up putting the books I read away. Drake grabs my hand into his as we start our way down to the great hall.

"Remember Mya that I love you," He paused kissing me, taking my face into his hands, "Hermione don't worry to much about this, if others don't accept you than that is there fault not yours. Just remember that those that stick with you are your true friends."

"It's amazing that you can give advice on what I am thinking, I love you too Drake." I whisper giving him another kiss. "I just don't want everyone to hate me."

"Hey don't start this if you worried about what everyone thought of you, you would never be happy. Just remember Ryder, the boys, me! I love you I am not going anywhere." I sighed before taking a big breath and swallowing my tears that I could feel that were starting to gather in my eyes down. The worry and fear of not being treated nicely like I have been since the war ended, but to show the world that I am not Hermione Granger the muggleborn witch instead I am the daughter of two squibs making me a pureblood and in the custody of my Uncle now. It will me a shock for most to know that I am not the girl they thought I would me, know me to be.

"Okay I will be alright, "I say steeling myself for the task I have ahead. "Will you stay close by?"

"Yes I will stay close by, don't worry I will be right with you if you need it," Draco assures me as we continue down to the great hall.

Once we were in the great hall a letter appeared in front of me as I sat in my usual seat across from Harry and Ginny. Looking up to the head table I noticed that Headmistress McGonagall gave me a small smile which I returned. Turning my attention back to the letter in front of me I open it to read:

_Miss Granger,_

_We will be having you and Professor Snape do your announcement at the end of the feast, Ms. Zabini, Mrs. Malfoy, and Mrs. Prince will be arriving soon, and I believe they have your son with them._

_Headmistress McGonagall_

Okay so I get to eat with no appetite before I get to tell everyone in this hall the truth of who I am. The ball of nerves that is sitting in the bottom of my stomach is not reacting well. Slowly dinner progressed into desert that is when Selena, Mrs. Malfoy and grandmother walk into the hall with Mr. Lovegood- Luna's father- and another man that I do not recognize they went to the head table to enjoy the dessert.

"Students, professor, and guests we have two announcements that need to be made before you are dismissed for the night." McGonagall stated as she already gave the holidays speech before dinner. "If Miss Granger, and Professor Snape will come up here I will turn the time over to them." I walked up there slowly watching as the guest and Professors moved down to seat with the students to be able to see us as we stood in front of the room.

"Good evening," Severus says in his deep dark voice that has the students afraid of him, "As you have probably guessed Ms. Granger and I have something we should tell you," He then nods to me.

"Many of you know me as Hermione Jane Granger, muggleborn know-it-all, a part to the famous golden trio that helped defeat Voldemort. You might think you know me but the truth is that everything well not everything but most of the knowledge you have of me is a person that I made up to keep me and my family safe."

"Haha Yeah right we know all about you Hermione," Some kid yelled.

"Yeah so quite pulling our leg." Another yelled.

"Oh really you guys think you know so much about me please tell me what you know about me." I reply crossing my arms and standing tall.

"You're a know-it-all, part of the golden trio." One yelled others nodded their head.

"Best Friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Another yelled.

"You're parents are dentists! And you're an only child!" Another yelled.

"You're a Gryffindor, a muggleborn, and you have dated both Harry Potter and Viktor Krum," A boy from Ravenclaw stood up yelled. At this Severus, Selena, and grandma snapped their faces to look at me which caused a blush to raise I gave a small smile.

"Oh and you are now Snape's charge!" One more yelled.

"Okay so you guys know a little about me. Let me tell you some more," I smile, "You're right my parents are dentist who live in the muggle world but did you know that both my parents are squibs from pureblood families, which makes me a pureblood by law." The shock on their faces was great, "Did anyone know that I had an older sister that died a year ago? Does anyone know that beside going to school at Hogwarts I am also a student at Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic?" I breathed out a big sigh as I know the biggest secrets are coming out.

"You see my real name is Hermione Eileen Jane Prince, the niece of Severus Prince, granddaughter of Madame Eileen Prince. I am also the mother of Ryder Prince." There was an audible gasp from about everyone in the room even the professors were shocked. Grandma walked up with Ryder in her arms.

"Mama!" Ryder seemed so happy as he reached for me allowing me to grab him.

"I would like you all to met my grandmother Mrs. Eileen Prince, and my son Ryder Prince. " I announce before looking to my uncle for him to continue.

Severus clears his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Now as most of you know now that during the war I was a spy for the light which is very true. Though I guess as Ms. Prince as told you the truth it is my turn. My name is not Severus Snape it is Severus Prince, son of Mrs. Eileen Prince and the deceased Mr. Victor Prince, and Uncle to Hermione Prince."

"How can we know you are telling the truth? Hermione looks nothing like Snape!" Someone yelled.

"That's the great thing about glamour charms," I say loudly so that everyone hears me, "Also that I had an older sister that could do the charms before my first day at Hogwarts." I smirk as others mumble 'glamour charms really? That's the best she could do?'

"Yes both Ms. Prince and I have glamour charms which we have agreed cancel as it is time to show everyone who we are." Severus announces before whispering to me, "Are you ready?"

Nodding I handed my son back to my grandmother before Severus and I faced to crowed room our wands pointed to ourselves and said loudly for everyone to hear the counter charm. Feeling the cold rush of water finally ending revealing my dark brown almost black hair with violet eyes, my body becoming petite with more noticeable curves once again skin going a tint dark so a more olive skin color. Looking over to Severus I notice his hair is much shorter and about the same color as mine, his eyes the exact same color of violet as mine, skin color became darker but not as dark as mine, he was now an inch or two taller and his shoulders were broader. Everyone was staring wide eye at us as you could definitely tell that we were related we looked a lot alike.

"Headmistress we are done, "Severus as we step down taking a seat with Selena.

"Yes thank you Professor Prince, Miss Prince," McGonagall states, "Now I have one other announcement to make for all 7th and 6th year students when you return we will be having a new course added to your schedule's be prepared to learn about life after school. You will now be dismissed to go to bed. The train will leave bright and early."

**_SO Sorry about the wait! Ugh, I hate school! Oh well got to do what ya got to do. _**

**_REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I have two more stories that i am writing so i will update as soon as i can!_**

**_Please Review...Review Can't wait to see what ya all think!_**

**_Thank you all for your patience with me. _**

**_YES PEOPLE _****_Reviews help motive me!_**


	20. Some Explanation, Christmas

_**SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! SORRY I know its been a long time waiting, I just couldn't quite make this chapter sound as good as i wanted it to, but I made it extra long plus it is filled with information. Hope you like it.**_

_**I Made the chapter longer than normal to make up for it! Sorry! Sorry about grammar and spelling i tried to fix as much as i could.**_

_**THANK you PEOPLE for being so patient with me! I have been so busy! **__**Kay PEOPLE I decide that i would just continue on this story even though it is no long summer in the story. Thank you for being patience.**_

**I hope you like my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Please review!  
****Kay people you should give me loving and review. **

**PS i don't own harry potter. but i own Ryder, the boys(Ryan, Dylan, Brock, Zack, Hayden...), and Hailey and some of there personalities. (Any one you really really notice that don't belong in Harry potter.)**

**Hope you like it! ENJOY! With started again i will try my hardest to update but the might be farther between. REVIEW!**

**Summer with the Enemy**

**Hermione POV~~~~Last Time**

"Headmistress we are done, "Severus as we step down taking a seat with Selena.

"Yes thank you Professor Prince, Miss Prince," McGonagall states, "Now I have one other announcement to make for all 7th and 6th year students when you return we will be having a new course added to your schedule's be prepared to learn about life after school. You will now be dismissed to go to bed. The train will leave bright and early."

* * *

I stayed behind watching as fellow students got together talking about what was just revealed to them as they headed back to their common rooms. Ryder climbed back into my arms as I sat next to grandma, looking at everyone I knew that I couldn't hide behind my fake appearance forever. Glancing back up from my beautiful son I noticed that Draco and Blaise had made their way over to us.

"Grandmother what is Mr. Lovegood and um…" I wasn't sure what the other guests name was so I trailed off.

"Mr. Park dear, his name is Mr. George Park," Grandma tells me.

"Yes well than would you be so kind as to tell what Mr. Lovegood and Mr. Park is doing here?" I ask politely knowing that my grandmother, Selena and Severus would not tolerate anything but; especially with their recent discoveries.

"Oh dear Mr. Lovegood and Mr. Park are both going to write a piece on you and Severus so that we my kill any rumors that may be floating around. You understand don't you dear?" Grandma explained in that innocent way that gets people to do her bidding.

"Yes I will start to write the article tonight, but first Headmistress do you think it would be a problem to get my daughter to come with me tonight?" Mr. Lovegood said his words with great care eyeing my grandmother, which I don't blame him manners is a strict matter to her.

"Yes that won't be a problem Mr. Lovegood if you go with Professor Flitwork he will lead you to the Ravenclaw Tower." Headmistress McGonagall answers as the mentioned professor gets up to lead Luna's father to her room for the time at Hogwarts.

"I believe that may be my queue to go so that I can have this story in the paper by tomorrow's issue." Mr. Park replies as he stands thanking the headmistress and grandmother for inviting him and allowing him this opportunity to write this article, and finally saying his goodbye. With him leaving the other professors left leaving only the headmistress, Selena, Mrs. Malfoy, Severus, grandma, Blaise and Draco in the great hall.

"Let me guess you got him hired at the _Daily Prophet _if he writes a good article on our reveal to the world? Am I correct grandmother?" I ask standing so that a circle was formed allowing everyone to look at each other.

"Yes I may have done something close to that effect, but do not mistake that I will tolerate that tone you just used, understood?" Grandma started sweetly before ending with a cruel tone.

Looking down ashamed that I have let myself snap slightly at my grandmother, "Yes grandmother, I apologize for that was rude and out of line. It is none of my business."

"Very well I think you-"Grandma was cut off by the only person in the room that most likely would not be cursed.

"Now, now Eileen give the girl a break it can't be an easy transition to transform back to the good girl I'm sure you and Severus raised after having the freedom of hiding from you two for the last 6 years." Mrs. Malfoy explains as Blaise and I watch slack-jawed as grandma nods.

"I can see your point Narcissa, maybe it has been to long of a day, that little boy kept me up most of the night." Grandma answers.

"Uh, I'm sorry grandma I'm sure Ryder was just excited to see you." I say softly as I bounce him up and down in my arms, "Hello Selena it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Oh Hermione baby! Come here give me a hug!" Selena stands with open arms as I walk over to give her a hug, careful of Ryder. "I am disappointed in you though, you didn't visit in the holidays, than Eileen catches you snogging Draco, lying to everyone about who you are and where you have actually been! What if something happened at Beauxbaton's that would call for us to visit only to find that you don't even exist at that school-"I was about to protest, "Physically Hermione. I am greatly disappointed in you." I back away with my head down ashamed.

"I agree with my ma Hermione Eileen Jane, I am very disappointed in you! I can't believe you didn't tell me who you were this whole time," Blaise's calm anger makes me feel even worse than I did a minute ago with Selena grilling me. "I can't believe that you didn't tell me the minute we came back to school or even the moment that Severus confronted you."

"Whoa hold on there, Zabini. Mya just wanted things to work out, and why are you here anyway? What is your deal with Mya anyways?" Drake jumped in pulling me closer.

"It's alright Drake. I deserve it, I should have told him the moment that Severus confronted me, or in the very least warned him. "I tell him as I straighten his tie that he has been playing with.

"No, I don't believe it is any of his business." Drake replies softly to me as he runs a hand down my hair calmly.

"Draco trust me it is my business where she is, who she is with, and what she is doing," Blaise smirked his slytherin smirk that he learned over the years. I shake my head knowing that this is not going to end very well.

"No it is not! Just because you are the son of a close friend of her uncle it-" I cut him off quickly.

"Drake he has a right, to some degree." I say lightly.

"How so than?" Draco asks confused.

"Because Uncle Severus married Selena the year before we were invited to attend Hogwarts, making Blaise my cousin." I grimace as I answer quietly.

"Uh? Say that again?" Drake asks seeming to freeze.

"I said that Blaise is my cousin and Severus is his step dad."I reply louder this time so that everyone in the circle could hear me, looking around Mrs. Malfoy looks completely shocked while the headmistress looks dumbfounded.

"Sev you're married? What is all that talk about never having kids?" Drake asked looking to my uncle I realized that was probably part of his cover considering.

"Oh really am I that terrible of a person that no one believes me when I say that I am married? Kids oh Draco do not get me wrong kids are great but a real pain I already raised two as you can tell," He answers as he gestures to Blaise and I.

"Yes and considering Sebastian is most likely at home waiting for his parents I think we should pick this conversation up another time." I smile as grandma nods agreeing with me.

"No, I'm sorry mother, but Sebastian is fine Tiny is watching the little bat. Though I do not appreciate Hermione wanting us to put this conversation off longer than it already has been," Selena replies simply as I groan in annoyance.

"Now Selena," Severus starts to protest, I think, as he misses Sebastian- Severus and Selena's only child together who is now 5 years old, this son is like Severus too it's bad enough that Blaise acts enough like Severus to make me want to rip my hair out but his actual son too!

"Not now Severus," Selena says calmly stopping him in his tracks.

"May we move up to Draco and I's common room than so that I can put Ryder down?" I ask politely.

"Wait a moment, did I hear correctly you and Draco share a common room?" Grandma asks making me gulp I look to Drake really quickly to see what he was thinking.

"Um, yes ma'am we do share a common room together," Drake answers confidently as he tries his best to smile politely. No one replied only motioned for us to lead to way which we did, leading grandma, uncle Sev, Selena, Blaise and Mrs. Malfoy up to our rooms as the headmistress left to her own rooms. Once we stopped in front of the common room door is when someone finally spoke.

"Victor honey, how are you?" Grandma greets with a wistful smile.

"Eileen I am doing very well considering," Victor answers with his bright smile, "Do not fret the children have been behaving excellent."

"Thank you grandpa but could we finish this conversation another time as I am sure we are all getting tired." I answer quickly whispering the password before opening the door.

"Please take a seat anywhere you like," Drake slipping into the overstuffed chair as I transfigure a book into a basinet for Ryder to lie down in. Before coming back to the seats, the women taking the couch while Sev and Blaise take the love seat so I take the only place I can think of Drake's lap as soon I seat Drake wraps his arm possessively around my waist.

"Okay Auntie Selena could we please get this over with it is making me very nervous especially since Mrs. Malfoy and you were the ones that decided my punishment." I ask quietly not quite able to look there way.

"Oh yes your punishment," Selena says with a smile looking to Mrs. Malfoy and grandma before turning back to me, "You are to be married before the 31st of July."

"What?" I ask my mouth dropping as I look to Severus who also is slack jawed while Blaise had bug eyes. "You are making me get married?"

"When you say it that way it sounds mean, but in a sense yes you are to get married. Be happy I didn't do to old ways on this than you would have 30 days to marry. I- We are at least making sure you get a real proper wedding." Selena explains, I close my eyes tightly hoping the sting in them will go away, "Oh I almost forgot I have been talking with Madam Krum and Viktor that sweet boy. . ." Selena trails off seeing my face scrunch up in a way as to not cry. As she spoke I could feel Drakes arms tighten protectively.

"Are you saying that you have. . . arranged a marriage for me?" I ask trying my hardest not to let the tears slip down my cheeks.

"Whoa wait a minute," Severus cuts in dryly, "I agreed to allow you three," he gestures to the women that have decided my fate, "to decided what Hermione's punishment was for being without an escort while with Draco in the cabin but I draw the line at marriage. I am the head of this family and she will not be marrying someone without my approval if I even allow her to marry. Is that understood?" Severus' voice was full of anger at their decided punishment.

"Now Severus that may be but I am still-" Grandma started but Severus was not in a good mood.

"Don't I am the head of this family and my ruling is final," Severus snaps, "Now it is late I am tired and we have a busy day tomorrow, Everyone is to go to bed now." We all look to each other not sure where we are to sleep, realizing this he assigns our sleeping arrangements. "Draco and Hermione you to are to sleep in Draco's room don't forget to take Ryder with you, Narcissa you will sleep in Hermione's room for tonight, Mother you and Selena will come back to my quarters and sleep. Blaise I will walk you back down to the common room and you will sleep in your dorm. Understood?"

"Yes sir," We answer not use to seeing this aggressive side of Severus very often.

"We will floo over to Prince Manor after we get the other students to the train. We will also be discussing this more at home." With that he helped the ladies up as Blaise helped me into a standing position before Severus spoke again, "To bed now you two!" He says looking directly to Drake and I pointing to the bedroom, we nod quickly before grabbing Ryder and going into the bedroom.

"Baby, are you alright?" Drake asks coming up behind me as I laid Ryder down in the transfigured basinet. I shrugged before turning out of his hug and changing into a pair of black pajama bottoms and a t-shirt that both belong to Drake. I crawl into to bed snuggling close Drake who wrapped his arms protectively around my body pulling me closer. "I love you Hermione. Don't ever forget it."

"I love you to Draco, I just don't want an arranged marriage. Especially with Viktor I mean don't get me wrong he is a great guy but I can't imagine being married to him." I whisper to him as my eyes drift close, "I love sleeping in your arms…" I mumble allowing my mind to slip into darkness.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The annoying sound of our alarm buzzed waking us from a deep somewhat peaceful sleep. The annoying alarm is followed by the sharp cry of my child as he wakes from a full nights rest. Silently climbing out of Drake's arms replacing my body with a pillow I pick up my little boy from his basinet.

"Shh," I hush, "Ry you got to be quiet for mummy," I whisper quietly as I make my way into the common room tip toeing so that I don't wake Draco or his mother. "Pip!"

_Crack._

"Mistress called for Pip?" the tiny house elf speaks as I sit down.

"Yes I did," I whisper, "we have to be quiet. I would like for you to get some diapers and clothes for Ryder as grandma did not bring any with her. Or Pip if you have things to do just grab the diaper bag for me I am sure I have clothes in there."

"Yes, Miss Mione," Pip replies before disappearing and reappearing within minutes with my diaper bag that I usually use before saying a quick good bye before once again disappearing with a crack.

"Okay, shh," I whisper to my still crying child. "Mummy is going to change you than we will get you all dressed up and feed you some food." I tell Ryder as I change and dress him in the silence with the glow of the fire as our only light. Once I finished dressing him I set him in his transfigured basinet I did my own morning routine before starting breakfast in the small cozy kitchenette to the side of the common room.

Once I finished cooking pancakes, eggs and sausage I made my way back to Drake's room to get him up. "Draco it's time to get up! I have breakfast ready, "I pull the comforter away from his body. "Get up." I leave him there as I return to the basinet to get Ryder feed.

"Good morning dear," I jumped a little forgetting that Mrs. Malfoy stayed with us.

"God morning Mrs. Malfoy, get whatever you want Draco should be in a moment." I greet returning to the mess my son was making next to me, as I take a bite of my own breakfast.

"Babe did you have to wake me up so early, we don't have class today so what's the rush?" Drake asks as he pours himself a cup of coffee not even realizing his mother is with us still, as he was dress only in pajama bottoms and a bare chest.

"Well I got you up so that you could get dressed and eat breakfast before Uncle Severus returns with the rest of my family." I answer clean Ryder's mess, picking up my dirty dishes, "Don't be rude either, I need to clean Ryder up and change myself so I will be back out in a bit. If you would like Mrs. Malfoy I'm sure everyone is done in the Great Hall if you would like to met up with them."

"No, No dear I am alright here, thank you for breakfast." I nod before letting a small smirk grace my face as Drake looks horrified just realizing his mother is in the room with him half naked. "Draco don't give me that face otherwise I will really give you something to be horrified about."

"Sorry Mother, I just forgot is all," Is all I here as I shut the bathroom door to shower with a change of clothes and Ryder. I quickly got myself and Ryder ready for the day before joining Draco and his mother in the common room.

"So everyone will be here soon right?" I ask as I sit down and Drake takes Ryder from my arms.

"Yeah they should be," Drake answers playing with Ryder, "Mum are we going to the Manor or are we going with Mya?"

"I believe that we are going over to Prince Manor before going home we have some things that need to be cleared up." She answered calmly. We lapsed into easy light conversation waiting for the others to arrive. Soon the others joined us as the teachers other than Severus escorted the other students except for Blaise, Draco and I to the Hogwarts express for the holidays to begin.

After the last one of us arrived through the floo network Severus warding the fireplace calling a house elf asking for tea and lunch to be served in the dining room as we made our way to sit around the table for this was sure to be a long discussion.

"Alright now let me get something out in the air so no one is confused." Severus starts this meeting with, "I am the head of this family. Mother I let you act as head long enough so that I could stay in hiding, but with me being revealed to the public once again I am not going to allow you to continue as acting head. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," we answer as grandmother purses her lips.

"Fine Severus I suppose you are right, "Grandmother answers settling into her seat. "Therefore you have the final say in any and all family affairs."

"Thank you now will you please explain to me why you find it to be a reasonable punishment?" Uncle asks looking strictly to Selena.

"Well dear we figured it this way, Hermione is a 17 year old girl with a year and a half old son. She needs stability, she needs someone that can provide for her and Ryder, someone that is responsible, kind, and doesn't mind that she has a child that will also need support. We have found that Viktor is a very responsible young man with a job, admittedly one that I know you won't care for it is still a job." Selena explains, "Plus he has met Ryder a few times and thinks the little guy is adorable."

"Are you speaking of the half-wit Viktor Krum the youngest seeker to make the national team?" Severus asks receiving a sharp nod from the women, "Hmm, I will have to met him and decide if this is the way I want to go with Hermione's life, I agree to some extent of your explanation that Hermione will need someone that can provide for both her and her son. No arguments Hermione." He adds quickly seeing me about to protest.

"Fine than, since you obliviously have_ my_ life figured out than why don't-" My smart sarcastic comment was put to a halt as an energetic 5 year old boy came running in taking a dive at me.

"Mya! Where have you been?! I've missed you so much. Why didn't you come for holidays? Blaise was no fun, and mommy and daddy weren't that fun either. Are you staying for the whole holiday? Please!" Sebastian's voice was an excited jumble of words.

"Sebastian!" Severus' deep voice caught the young boy off guard.

"Oh, yes Father?" Sebastian asks politely climbing into my lap making me happy that I passed Ryder off to Draco. "Hello Mother, grandmother, Blaise." He did not even attempt to hide the annoyance at the last name spoken.

"Behave son, we have guest this is Lady Narcissa Malfoy, and her son Draco Malfoy." Severus replies in a more charming tone.

"Hello Lady Malfoy what a pl-pleas-pleasure to met you ma'am. Draco." Sebastian greeted pulling my hand indicting that he wants to ask me something so I lean closer.

"Oh well aren't you a sweet boy," Narcissa cooed nicely.

"Yes Seb?" I ask in his ear as he squeezes my hand.

"Why is Drake holding Ry?" I smile at his quick nickname for Draco, "Is he your boyfriend?" He tried to ask quietly but I knew the others could here, "Cause I remember Blake saying you aren't allowed to have boyfriends without us males approval." I give a slight smile at Sebastian for the words he used although they did sound strange coming from a 5 year old.

"Seb, sweetie Draco is my boyfriend has been since the summer holidays, I missed you my sweet Seb." I answer hugging the boy tight to me.

"I missed you too, but why don't I get a say in your boyfriends? I'm part of this family too!" He whined slightly turning so that I could see his pouting lips.

"It's okay Seb I didn't get a say either," Blaise pipes up from across the table, but this didn't seem to effect Sebastian apparently Blaise ignored Sebastian a little too much this past summer holidays.

"That doesn't surprise me," Seb answers his brother with furrowed eyebrows, "You said some naughty words about her other boyfriends too, so you don't count."

"Now Sebastian sweetheart, you know your brother is just being an idiot," Selena says looking at her young son with that mamma glare all mothers tend to gain.

"Yes mother," the pouting boy replies, "So what is the plan father?"

"For now I guess this discussion is over until I make a decision. Hermione, Blaise why don't you both take the boys out back while the Malfoy's floo home. " Severus tells us as he stands.

"Alright," Blaise and I say our approvals before turning to say our goodbyes to the Malfoy's. Drake and I exchanged hugs a few kisses for our goodbye plus the hand off of Ryder from one to the other. After our farewells were said I took Sebastian by the hand with my son in the arm and lead them to the back of the manor were the game room is held with Blaise following behind us.

The next few days were a blur as we split up and went Christmas shopping, along with the exchange of letters between relatives and friends, not to mention random visits.

"Mya! Mya!" a voice cries excitedly as they bounce up and down disturbing my well rested night's sleep from me.

"If you don't stop the tickle monster will get you." I threaten as I turn more into my pillow, hearing the sound of whispered voices off to the side.

"But Mya! Blake says we all have to be awake before we can wake mum and dad! So Wake up!" The young loud voice yelled bouncing more as someone starts to shake me as another voice joins in trying to wake me up.

"Hermione please wake up! We want to see what we got," Blaise, aka Blake, whisper yells in my ear. "Ryder is up and ready to go."

"Fine get off me," I grumble as I stumble out of bed and tumble towards my closest changing quickly into more appropriate attire for the day I continued with my morning routine in the bathroom before re-entering my bedroom to find all three boys laying in my bed dressed but looking sleepy. "Well lets go before you boys fall back to sleep."

"Sounds good," Blaise says standing up laying my sleepy little boy in my arms before he turns back to the bed and settle Sebastian on his hip, leading the way over to his parents room. "Mum, dad."

"What Blaise?" Severus grumbled opening the door with his wand as he stayed snuggled up with his wife.

"Daddy! Can we go open presents?" Sebastian asks climbing in between Severus and Selena as the latter started to sit up while Blaise and I sat at the bottom of the bed. "We are all up and ready for the day so please!"

"I don't know-"Severus began.

"Come on dad! This will most likely be the last true Prince-Zabini Christmas we have if you are going to go through with mum's hair brain scheme."

"What?" Sebastian looks confused, "What scheme? I want to know." The stubborn 5 year old that wants to be involved in everything as he temporarily forgets about the presents that are awaiting him downstairs.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with Seb," I quickly answer not wanting him to get upset with this. "So may we please go downstairs Uncle Severus, Auntie Selena please?"

"Yes we may proceed downstairs but first we need to get dressed, so why don't you kids go in Sebastian's room and stay there until we are ready." Selena agrees shooing us out the door for them to get ready.

We stayed in Sebastian's room playing games while we waited for the adults get ready. Soon enough they came to collect us leading us downstairs to the parlor where the Christmas tree and presents were situated in. Passing the presents out we were having a fun time as a family throwing the wrapping paper back and forth at each other, slipping hot coco and just relishing in being able to celebrate this year as the last year we were in the middle of a war zone.

After eating a brunch, I sent off the presets for my boys, friends, and the Malfoy's pretty much anyone that I needed to give presents off to. The rest of the time Blaise, Sebastian and I went outside to play in the fresh snow as Ryder stayed inside with Selena and Severus as they watched from the window, but I did have Ryder come out for a bit but not long. We also convinced Severus to play with us. All in all it was a great Christmas with the family.

**_SO Sorry about the wait! Ugh, I hate school! Oh well got to do what ya got to do. _**

**_REVIEW! Tell me what you think! _****_Please Review...Review Can't wait to see what ya all think!_**

**_Thank you all for your patience with me. _**

**_YES PEOPLE _****_Reviews help motive me!_**


End file.
